


Lost Soul, Now Found

by WWESpongefan



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 69,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWESpongefan/pseuds/WWESpongefan
Summary: So much going on here. First there's Bray's Sister Abigail coming back to life and finding love with Luke Harper. Dean Ambrose as a Werewolf? Heartbreaking and comforting moments all around. Bray caring for a boy who lost his mother? Not your average Bray Wyatt story. A story where lost souls are found. A story where Bray isn't the bad guy and does some soul searching of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter One

Growing up, Abigail was five years older than Bray. She was his sister, but their relationship with their parents wasn't the best. She had a motherly instinct, she loved Bray and took care of him like a mother. Bray was only three when their mother died, he learned from a very age from his father that the world was a very dark place. Whenever his father thought that he did something wrong he would punish Bray. His father was harder on Bray because he wanted to make Bray a strong, disciplined, and wise man when he was older. Abigail noticed that it got worse when their mother died. She thought their father was being too tough on Bray. Once their father was finished punishing Bray, Abigail would take Bray and hold him until he stopped crying. Things only seemed to get worse once Bray started school. His first friend was a boy named Erick Rowan. Erick was made fun of a lot because he wouldn't talk very much. Most of the kids thought it was because he was dumb and didn't know how to talk. Two of the bigger bullies at Bray's school were Luke Harper and Braun Strowman. They started laughing at Erick and pushing him around. Bray wanted to help his best friend, but was also a target of their bullying. They pushed him to the ground and started kicking him. What was interesting was that Luke had a crush on Abigail. Luke and Abigail were the same age, but Luke didn't know that Bray was Abigail's brother. She knew that Luke had a crush on her and thought of something clever. She was upset that Braun and Luke were bullying her brother. She grabbed Luke and kissed him, Braun was shocked and didn't know what to do. Abigail only kissed him for a few seconds before she grabbed him by the head and head butted him and then punched him in the face. Braun then ran away as Luke grabbed at his nose as it started bleeding. She went to check on Bray and Erick. They were ok, but soon Abigail got in trouble and was sent home. Ironically, the same guys that were bullying Bray and Erick became friends, even alomst like brothers. Bray's relationship with his father only got worse as he got older. Abigail stayed in school, but his father pulled Bray out of school when he was eight years old, he did more work around their house. As Bray got older, he developed this hatred for his father and wished that he was dead. His father was a smoker and he would always have a lighter with him. Bray developed this fascination with fire. He took his father's lighter, and his boat caught on fire and sank into the sea with him. Bray was then taken away for several years because many believed that Bray would grow up being a kid that would cause trouble and possibly end up with a life in prison. He was educated and he caught up on the things that he missed out on when his father took him out of school.

(Watch this promo if you haven't alread.)

/RD3-dWA-JG4

Abigail didn't know what happened, and both her and Bray were upset when they were separated. Abigail went to live with other members of their family for several years until she was old enough to live on her own. Abigail was eighteen, and Bray was now thirteen and Bray returned home to live with her. She then told him to beware the man in the woods and that he was the eater. Erick, Luke, and Braun would join Bray when they went hunting. They heard a noise and everyone else ran. Even though Bray was scared he moved towards the noise and saw the man in the woods. He had hair all they way down to his knees and had an alligator in one hand. He stared at Bray with his yellow eyes and held out a slingshot. Bray was then scared and ran back to the cabin and saw Abigail and apologized to her for not believing her about the man in the woods. She asked Bray what he said to her. Bray told her that he didn't say anything, he only looked at him and showed him his slingshot. Bray didn't really understand, but she told him that it was his slingshot too and that he was the man in the woods. Was this some kind of foreshadowing?

(This I don't even know if I would call it a promo, but it is one of my favorites. There is so much to learn about Bray from this, such good storytelling.)

/D5TnXM5HfnI

(This part of the story is based off of chapter 15 from Sister of The Shield)

Abigail was a Senior in high school and Bray was now starting middle school. Bray had not seen Abigail in several years now, but one thing stayed the same, he still looked up to Abigail, he still loved his sister, and now he wanted to return the favor and look out for her since she spent years looking after him. Abigail was dating a college student, he was three years older than her.

(Bray is much older now and is telling her story.)

Bray's POV

I've always been taught not to judge other people before you get to know them, but something gave me a bad feeling about this guy. He was an adult and my sister was still in high school. Sometimes he would pick her up from school early. She was taken away... her life ended before it even really had a chance to begin. Abigail liked to date people that were older than her, she thought that she could learn from them. She had never really been home later than ten at night and so I started to get worried about her, and this was before cell phones came into play so I didn't have any way of contacting her. Once it got to midnight, I parents sent out the police to search for her. I decided not to stay at home so I started searching for her too. We searched through the woods all night, even in through the cold and rain. Somewhere off in the distance, I heard a scream in the darkness. I don't know if anyone else heard it, but the scream caused a chill to run down my spine that night. I was a bit confused, part of me thought it was an animal shrieking in the night while another part of me thought of it as a human scream. As the rain and cold ended and as the sun began to rise at about six or seven in the morning, there was a thick and eerie fog. Something didn't feel right...Of course Abigail was still missing, but I had a bad feeling that something had happened to her that night. At some point, a dog started barking and running. I decided to follow the dog. It was then that I wished I didn't... We were out in the woods all night searching for Abigail and then I remembered that I heard a scream in the night. It was then that I realized it was Abigail that I heard. Abigail... was laying dead in the dirt. Her body... was pale and cold. She was covered in dirt and blood... She had cuts and bruises all over her skin... and her clothes... they were ripped from her body. It was clear to me then... the man that supposedly loved her only wanted her around until he got what he wanted from her... he raped her... then he killed her. He killed my sister! He tossed her aside like she was a piece of trash! He was never caught or punished for his crime. He took from me... He took what can never be replaced. The love of a sister. He took my sister away from me! That day I learned... the world is a very scary, and evil place. There are evil men out there like him that only cause painand suffering! My sister made the mistake of wanting to be with this man, but honestly... it was my fault. It was my fault for not trusting my gut. My sister is dead... and it's all because of me! I wasn't there for her. I don't feel like I deserve it... but sometimes I feel like she is watching over me, like an angel looking down at me from heaven. Or maybe... Just maybe, her soul is still wandering the earth. Maybe she is searching for me. I can still feel her presence with me sometimes. I took her in my arms that day before I stretched my arms out and looked towards the sky. Sure enough... there were buzzards circling over us. That... is where the phrase, "Follow The Buzzards" comes from. I keep having the nightmare... Abigail still haunts me to this day. I should have been there for her... I can't remember much about my last dream, but what I can remember is holding Abigail in my arms as she was dying.

(Here is another promo)

/NwEsCOYCkL8

"I was there... I was there before she took her final breath. Then she pulled me in close and she said," "You are the one... She says they chose you, long before you were even in existence, and I understood what she meant." He thought about how much love and care she showed him growing up and thought back to the day Abigail stopped Luke from bullying him and Erick. She had kissed him before she started hitting him. "Her touch could save the world, but her kiss burns it to the ground. I love you... Sister Abigail."

Bray was woken up from his nightmare. Abigail had once again haunted his dreams. At the time of her death, Bray was thirteen years old. Bray was now twenty eight, fifteen years had gone by and he wondered what life would be like if Abigail were still alive. Something ususual happened not long after Abigail's death. This could have been a coincidence, but a young family ran off the road, they had a six year old daughter, but she was killed in an accident not far from the place where Abigail was left to die. Abigail's soul had been wandering the earth for a while and was searching for a body to live in. It was unfortunate that the little girl had died, but Abgail decided to take on a new form. The parents were overjoyed when they realized that their little girl was still alive, but really she wasn't the same since then. They thought maybe the crash had scarred her for life, but honestly, she was an entirely different person. Abigail was now inside the body of a six year old. Some souls wander the earth because they have unfinished business, but the little girl's soul went to heaven. It was like Abigail had a second chance, a chance to start over. Now that she was in the body of a six year old, what she thought of as memories of Bray and her old family, she passed it off as dreams she had and she grew up having them over and over again, but didn't know why. Bray felt like her presence was always close even though he knew that he saw her lifeless body in he woods. Years later, the little girl is now twenty one years old and Bray is now twenty eight years old and has been in WWE for a few years now. This girl went by the name of Carlie, but felt like that shouldn't be her real name. She grew up as a fan of WWE, and when Bray made his WWE debut, she felt a special connection with Bray. Her parents didn't understand why, but no one really understood her, she was seen as weird in school, but was judged the most by the people closest to her. She felt like when she watched WWE, more specifically Bray, nothing else in the world mattered. She felt like Bray was the only one that really understood her. Her parents surprised her one day close to her birthday, she would have a special meet and greet with Bray before Raw. There was this excitement building up in her, she was finally going to meet her hero, but she had several dreams about him before he even came to WWE, she always wondered why this was.

(To be continued.)


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Two

Carlie was excited and could hardly sleep, the next day was her birthday and her parents had surprised her with meet and greet tickets. She would get to meet Bray, he was her hero, she felt this connection with him more than anyone else. Her younger brother just called her crazy and told her that she was obsessed, but what she never understood was why she had dreams about him. She would tell her parents about these dreams, they thought she was crazy too. She found it hard to really talk to anyone, the people closest to her seemed to judge her the most. She felt a lot of sadness because she realized that she had to keep these dreams to herself, she had to keep her thoughts and feeling to herself, otherwise, people would just call her crazy. Her parents thought, maybe if she met Bray, this obsession of him would end, if not and she continued to act "crazy", she didn't know it, but they would sent her to see a psychiatrist to evaluate her mind and behavior. It always seemed like Bray was reaching out to her through her dreams. She had this dream once or twice, she found herself back in school as a kid, she could kind of recognize a group of kids. One was a boy named Erick, he had red hair, he didn't talk very much. Most people thought he didn't talk very much because he didn't know how to talk and he was made fun of a lot by these two taller boys. She recognized them as Luke and Braun, they were bullying Erick. Then that was when she realized that Bray had come up to Erick and tried to help him. Then Luke and Braun pushed Bray down and started kicking him. For whatever reason, Carlie called out to Luke, went up to Luke and kissed him, but this only lasted for a moment and she headbutted Luke and started punching him. Luke's nose started bleeding and he started crying. She yelled something out so that he could hear her.

"Don't mess with my brother!"

She went over to Bray, he hugged her as he cried. She was about to ask if him and Erick were ok, but she heard voices calling her, only they were calling her Abigail. Carlie woke up in her bed, it wasn't a bad dream, it was just unusual... Erick and Bray were friends growing up? Luke and Braun were bullies growing up? Why would she kiss Luke? Bray was her brother? Why did she respond to the name Abigail? These were questions she wanted answered, she tried to go back to sleep to see if she could continue the dream, but for the rest of the night she was just in a dreamless slumber. Once she woke up, it seemed like time couldn't move fast enough, five minutes felt like an hour. She was mostly excited, but had an eerie feeling as well. Bray's character could be a little creepy, but it wasn't really that, something didn't feel right within her. If she was kept busy she was ok, but when she just sat and waited, she felt like she wasn't all there, and that something was inside her. The place where they were going was three hours away from where they lived. Carlie thought, why not try to get a few more hours of sleep since she didn't sleep much the night before? She got as comfortable as she could in the car and fell asleep. As she was sleeping, she had a different dream, but really, it seemed like something she remembered. As she was sleeping, in her dream she was also riding in the car, she was a lot younger, she guessed six or seven. It was dark in her dream, she heard familiar voices that she recognized to be her parents. It was a dark and stormy night and they were arguing with each other, they ran off the road and their car flipped several times until it finally landed against a tree. It seemed like for a moment, Carlie didn't feel attached to her body anymore, she could see her parents crying as they held her in their arms. Their arguing had caused them to get into an accident and she ended up dying in the accident. No one else seemed to see it, but a ball of light was floating around them and entered her body. This was the kind of things that happened with spirits that roamed the earth. It seemed to kind of make sense now... the only reason why she would feel like she was someone else is because she was someone else. Something scared her and she woke up to her brother shaking her.

"Hey! We're here! Wake up!"

She looked around, realized that they were at the arena, she quickly forgot about her dream, and her excitement returned.

Inside of the arena, Bray had already met many fans, took pictures with them, and signed autographs. Something felt different about this day, he would sometimes feel the presence of Sister Abigail close to him, but he put these thoughts out of his head. Abigail had died fifteen years ago, but he still missed her, maybe he was delusional to some people for talking about spirits, but a part of him wanted to believe that Abigail's spirit was still out there, and that she was still searching for him. Bray enjoyed meeting people, it was a chance to connect with the fans. Meanwhile, Carlie and her family were entering the arena, her mom and brother were fans of John Cena, and her dad was a fan of Dean Ambrose, they decided to split up so they could all see their favorites. She couldn't stand John Cena and didn't want to be seen standing in line with her brother and mom to see John Cena. As for Dean Ambrose, she could understand why people would like him, he was obviously one of the better wrestlers WWE had. She liked Dean Ambrose, but her loyalty belonged to Bray if she had to choose. Dean and Bray had always been rivals, she couldn't really go to see Dean Ambrose if she was wearing a Bray Wyatt t-shirt, it wouldn't make much sense. Carlie was kind of glad she could go see Bray alone, she was twenty one after all, she didn't need her family around her every second of every day, plus she would want her family to embarrass her in front of Bray. There were so many things she wanted to say to him. She was really lucky because a security guard told her that she would be the last one to see him. People were disappointed, but were told that they could meet him after the show if they were willing to stay. Carlie was the very last one in line, this was a good thing and a bad thing. There would be no one behind her that would judge her for what she said, but that would only mean that she would have a limited time to see him. With a limited time, she wouldn't really have time to say the things she wanted to say. People would stand in lines for hours just to meet their heroes, while most of the world looked at Bray as some kind of monster, Carlie couldn't help but feel a connection to Bray. Carlie knew everything about Bray, she followed his WWE career ever since his WWE debut. She would find a few videos on Youtube from his FCW and NXT days. She found every Bray Wyatt promo on Youtube that she could find and watched them all over and over again. She felt like she had so much to learn from Bray. It was hard to get every single detail since Bray was in NXT before the WWE Network, but she paid close attention to him ever since his WWE debut in the summer of 2013. Not everyone understood what Bray said during his promos, but one of his early promos about Sister Abigail really got her attention. He said, he was there when she took her final breath, which would mean that she is no longer living.

She seemed to understand Bray more than she did the rest of the family. Luke Harper was also skilled on the mic, as well as in the ring. Other than Bray, Carlie thought that Luke Harper was one of the more skilled members of The Wyatt Family. She liked Erick Rowan, but she noticed that in most of their matches, if The Wyatt Family lost, it was always Erick Rowan that was pinned. She wanted to give Braun Strowman a chance, but honestly, is it really wrestling if you can knock someone down by just barely moving. Most would use the analogy of running into a brick wall to describe Braun Strowman, he wasn't really that impressive at all. There was a time when The Wyatt Family split, but were reunited again, it would have been interesting to see Bray and Luke have a match to see who had the better wrestling skills. Luke had been in other wrestling programs before WWE so Carlie actually leaned more towards Luke, but if WWE was going to focus on one member of the family, it was probably going to be Bray, unless Vince wanted to get behind Braun because of his size and strength. Sometimes it can be hard being a Bray Wyatt fan because Bray seems to lose more than he seems to win, Carlie wondered, will WWE ever give Bray a chance, people were getting behind Bray, so why would they continue to push guys like Roman Reigns? She realized that it was because of Vince and what the people in charge of WWE wanted, they continue to ignore Bray and push Roman because Vince believes that they have found the next face of the company. Carlie didn't hate Roman Reigns, but it didn't seem fair to her that he always seemed unbeatable. He was becoming the next John Cena, she hated those comparisons, but it seemed true, it did seem like Roman was unbeatable. It wasn't just Roman, ever since The Shield debut, WWE has always seemed to focus on the members of The Shield. Seth had been Mr. Money in the bank, then became WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and even United States Champion at the same time. Roman had become a two time WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose had never really been WWE World Heavyweight Champion, but he did run around with it. Carlie had heard about everyone complaining about Dean Ambrose not getting a chance, he had been United States Champion, Intercontinental Champion, and had several opportunities to fight for the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Carlie knew her Wyatt Family history and knew that so far Bray's first and only opportunity he has had to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship was at Money In The Bank 2014. She felt that if there was anyone that was not getting a chance, it was Bray Wyatt. Carlie felt like it has always been about The Shield since their debut, and even after their split, the members of The Shield were focused on more while The Wyatt Family were left in the dark... figuratively and literally speaking. She was lost in her thoughts as she waited in line, unfortunately, Bray was called away from the fans and into the WWE creative room and the fans were turned away. Carlie was upset because this would mean that she wouldn't get to meet Bray. Her family wouldn't want to wait after the show to meet him. She could have complained, but she still could watch him when it came time for his match. She met up with her family and they found their seat, her mother asked her something, but Carlie was in her own little world and didn't hear her.

"Carlie!"

"What?"

"I said... Did you get to meet Bray?"

"No... they started turning people away and said that we would have another chance to meet him after the show."

"Well we're not staying here all night, we need to get home at some point, just be thankful you're getting to see him in the ring."

She was thankful, but still disappointed, she didn't say anything back to her mom after this and just sat quietly as the show began. They weren't directly at ringside, but still close enough to where they could take pictures. Carlie had a sign that she made, she had actually painted the buzzard logo and put Follow The Buzzards on her sign. Many people wondered if there would ever be a Sister Abigail character revealed, or if there would ever be a woman in The Wyatt Family. Carlie had always wanted to be in the Wyatt Family, she felt like that was where she truly belonged. Carlie got excited as The Wyatt Family images flashed on the screen and the lights went out. Carlie screamed in excitement as she did what everyone else did and took out their cell phone lights and started waving them around. It was an amazing sight to see, it was so much better being there live than watching Raw from home. The music was very soothing to her and finally she screamed and clapped in excitement and Bray and The Wyatt family slowly made their way to the ring. She was fascinated by everything around her, the music, the fans/fireflies, Bray's entrance itself with the smokey lantern. The Family stayed at ringside and didn't interfere with the match at all. Bray had an easy match and beat The Miz. It was just a random match that WWE put together, but Carlie still enjoyed the match and cheered for Bray as she won. Other people seemed to look at her, but she didn't really care. Having a win over The Miz didn't seem like such a big deal to some people, but Carlie loved everything Bray did, even if he lost. She was a loyal fan of Bray and would be until the end. A few other people started cheering once Bray grabbed a mic and started a promo. It was a promo mainly directed towards The Miz, but could have been directed to anyone.

"You see this?! Do you see this?! This is what happens to people who are selfish, they let their greed and love of money cloud their judgement. People like you Miz, your only concern is pleasing yourself. You can never have enough. Your Hollywood ways, your fame, and fortune, it will never be enough for you. You could care less about anyone else. I am nothing like you. Your movie, fame, and fortune, is all useless to me. I have never been a man that has cared about material possessions. I'm more concerned with things on a spiritual level. There are spirits all around us, good and evil. I am here, and I am looking for my people. How many of you here today are my people? Where are my people?!"

Carlie starts cheering first, her mom is telling her to calm down.

"My people... can you feel it? There is something different here tonight. I feel that all my people... you will once day join me. Join me! Together, we can live in a world free of judgement, a world free from the lies that Hollywood and television feed you."

Carlie then shouts out not really caring who heard.

"Yes! I love you Bray! Take me with you!"

Bray then laughs a little, this was unexpected, but he tried to find where the voice was coming from.

"I hear you, but I don't see you."

Luke was on the outside of the ring and heard where it was coming and pointed Carlie out. Her mom was embarrassed and tried to get Carlie to sit down. It was clear to her parents now that they would send her to a psychiatrist, they thought she was mentally insane, and were embarrassed to be pointed out in front of the whole world. They then started walking away to try to get away from the cameras. Luke signaled for Carlie to come forward, she then wasn't so sure seeing all of the cameras around, all eyes were on her again. Bray then spoke again.

"I see you now... Are you afraid of me and my brothers? Perhaps it is all the lights, and all the eyes watching you. Pay no mind to them, look, and listen only to me and my brothers. I have heard your voice, and now have seen your face. Please... come forward and introduce yourself."

Carlie was in complete shock and disbelief, Bray was talking directly to her. Even though she was nervous by the cameras, lights, and eyes around her, she did as Bray said and only focused on him. She made her way forward and Luke lead her to the ring. There was a little bit of noise, but most people in the crowd wanted to know what was going on so they stayed quiet, some took videos of what was happening. This was really happening, Carlie was in the ring with her hero, she was in the ring with Bray Wyatt. She was a little nervous, Bray could embarrass people in front of the world, she only wondered what was going to happen, and what Bray would say to her. On the inside, the spirit of Abigail was trying to reach out, happy to finally be this close to her brother again. Could he feel her presence?

(To be continued.)


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Three

Carlie was in complete shock and disbelief, Bray was talking directly to her. Even though she was nervous by the cameras, lights, and eyes around her, she did as Bray said and only focused on him. She made her way forward and Luke lead her to the ring. There was a little bit of noise, but most people in the crowd wanted to know what was going on so they stayed quiet, some took videos of what was happening. This was really happening, Carlie was in the ring with her hero, she was in the ring with Bray Wyatt. She was a little nervous, Bray could embarrass people in front of the world, she only wondered what was going to happen, and what Bray would say to her. On the inside, the spirit of Abigail was trying to reach out, happy to finally be this close to her brother again. Could he feel her presence? Bray could feel something, he always felt the presence of Sister Abigail near him, now was no different. He shook those thoughts from his head thinking it was impossible, this young woman was just a fan of him. He admired her excitement and her courage for stepping into the ring. He laughed a little, grabbed a mic and handed it to her.

"Please, introduce yourself. What is your name?"

She smiled and blushed a little, she couldn't believe that she was in the ring with her hero. She didn't want to freak out too much, she was just glad he invited her to the ring. She would just go along with whatever he wanted to happen.

"My name is Carlie."

"Are you here with anyone?"

"My parents and my brother."

Bray then started to laugh. It was obvious now that this must be an after Raw segment because people had already started leaving, and there was no way that this would happen live. Fan interactions usually happened once a show was over.

"You're really excited aren't you?"

"Yes! I've always wanted to meet you Bray, I was a bit disappointed earlier because people started getting turned away so I didn't get to meet you. I've always felt this special connection with you, almost like I know you. It's just... You said something about your people joining you... I would love to join you, especially to get away from the people that judge me. I feel like you understand me. I thought I would never get to meet you, but this is just unreal... You invited me to the ring."

"I heard you and thought why not, we're not live, it's a good time to connect with fans. Come with me."

Carlie was really excited, The Wyatt Family music was playing and now Bray held the rope down for her. She got out of the ring and followed Bray to the back. Her family actually wasn't far behind now and went to the backstage area to wait for her. Once she was out of sight of the crowd she started fangirling.

"This is amazing! There is so much I've wanted to say to you. I really don't want to freak you out or anything, but there really is something that I have to tell you."

Bray laughed.

"You're worried about freaking me out... I'm The New Face of Fear... I don't think there is anything you can say or do that would freak me out."

"Well... Maybe you have heard some weird things, but I think this would be a bit different. I didn't really want to say it while we were in front of everyone else, but I really meant it when I said I feel connected to you. I really do feel like I know you... I've... I've had dreams about you, even before you came to WWE."

Bray found this to be a bit strange.

"So maybe we've met before."

"I don't think so... This is the first time I've ever met you. Let me just tell you about one of the dreams I've had. So... My name is Carlie... You said a little bit about Sister Abigail... Most would believe that she is no longer living, but it seems like you believe her spirit is still lingering. I always have a dream with you and Luke, Erick and Braun, but I always respond to Abigail when you speak to me."

Bray was interested now, she had his attention, but she was interrupted when her mom came over to her.

"Carlie! That is about enough of this! This obsession has got to stop! You embarrassed me out there, you had everyone looking at us. I didn't want to do this... I thought that if you came to Raw to see Bray that this obsession would stop. It's obvious now that I was wrong and that your obsession has only gotten worse. You always having these dreams and talking about him all the time. You're not well Carlie... There is something mentally wrong with you. I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm really concerned about you. You've left me no choice... you will be staying with a therapist in Dallas until we find out what's wrong with you. So... Get a hug, autograph, picture... Whatever and let's go. This will be the last time that you see Bray. You will not be watching him on tv with the therapist."

Bray looked at Carlie like he felt sorry for her, her mom really ruined her moment. Carlie was actually holding back tears now, her joy and happiness was taken from her. Bray wanted to say something to her mother but didn't really know what to say. Carlie then quietly held her head down and asked Bray something.

"Will you sign my shirt please? I don't have anything else, she took my sign."

"Of course Sweetie."

She turned around and held up her hair as Bray signed her shirt. She stayed quiet and wondered if she would be able to keep her shirt or if her mom would make her get rid of it later like she took away her sign. Once Bray finished signing her shirt Carlie started walking away. Something told her that sooner or later her family would have her sent away to a therapist. Just because she always had dreams about Bray and felt connected to him did that really make her crazy? Before she walked away, Bray called out to her.

"Wait!

Everyone stopped and Carlie turned around to look at Bray. He gave her a small smile and then asked her a question.

"Don't I get a hug?"

Carlie then smiled and made her way back to him and hugged him. He hugged her tight and whispered something to her.

"Hang in there... Don't let them change who you are."

She then asked him something.

"Isn't there something you can do? Save me Bray, I need you."

Bray thought of something, her words were the same words he asked Abigail. He then hugged her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll see what I can do. I know what your mom said, but this won't be the last time we see each other."

Carlie smiles at him and gave him one last hug before her mom called out to her.

"Carlie! Let's go!"

She turned around and saw her mom waiting for. She was twenty one years old and didn't necessarily have to follow her, but she had always lived with her mom, she didn't really know what to do if she was left on her own. If she went to therapy and returned to normal maybe her mom would let her return home. She sighed and left Bray to follow her mom. What did she think would happen? Did she really think Bray would save her or even cared about her? Maybe she was crazy. Bray probably thought that she was just a crazy obsessed fangirl. Then why would he say that they would see each other again? He was probably just playing along to get her hopes up. As Carlie walked away he felt his heart sink. He really felt sorry for her. He felt something different about her, it was that same feeling when he could feel the presence of Sister Abigail. He felt a strong spiritual pull when Carlie was near him, even though he had never met her, it was like she said, he felt a connection to her. A familiar presence, he felt bad about watching her leave. Her own family thought that she was crazy, he said that he would see her again, that was a promise he planned on keeping. There was more to this girl that he had to know about. She told him that she had dreams about him before he even came to WWE, she didn't really get to get into detail about them because her mom interrupted her. Bray was curious as to why he was in her dreams and what kind of dreams she was having.

Carlie thought her mom was just bluffing about taking her to a therapist, but was startled to find that they weren't going home.

"Where are we?"

"I told you... I'm having you stay with a therapist."

"I didn't think you would actually do it."

"I wasn't going to until you went down to the ring. This obsession really has to stop."

"But did you really have to do this right now? I'm supposed to stay here... I don't even have any clothes with me."

"They will have something for you to change into, I will also bring by more of your clothes tomorrow."

"Why would you do this?! There is nothing wrong with me! You judge me more than anyone else ever has, I'm judged more by my own family than I am people I don't. Bray wouldn't judge me like this."

"See there you go again! You just met Bray and you assume that he's the only person that understands you. You're here because of him!"

"I don't want to be here! I don't need to be here! There is nothing wrong with me!"

"You're in denial! You won't even admit that you have a problem."

"My problem is you and people like you that think you're perfect!"

Her mom then slapped her in the face.

"Get out!"

Her dad got out with Carlie while her mom stayed in the car. He thought that Carlie needed therapy, but there was no need for her mom to slap her. Carlie got of the car and started crying. Her dad went to hug her, but her mom rolled down the window.

"Don't go babying her. Take her in, get her settled in and let's go!"

Her dad grabbed her and and slowly walked her into the building. He did apologize.

"I'm sorry Carlie... I think you need therapy too, but there was no need for your mom to hit you."

"You're not sorry... If you were, you wouldn't let me stay here. Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you... We love you, we just think there is something wrong with you. If we didn't love you, we wouldn't have brought you here. The sooner you realize that something is wrong with you, the sooner you can get help. The sooner you get help, the sooner you can come home."

"I don't want to go back home! But I don't want to be here either! Why am I the one that needs help?! I don't think the same way you and mom do and so you judge me and think that there is something wrong with me."

"It's been like this for years now. This isn't something recent. Ever since you were about six... Ever since you almost died you've changed."

"We were in a car accident! I was six years old, it was a traumatic event for me! I've grown up! I'm not the same person now that I was when I was six years old!"

"My point is... The sooner you realize there is something wrong with you, the sooner you can leave."

Carlie was lead to an isolated room. There was a bed and a window. There wasn't anything else in the room for her own safety. Her dad went to hug her but she pushed past him and just sat down on a bed. Knowing that there was no getting through to her he decided to leave. She knew what was really going on, her parents were deserting her, they were leaving her alone. She felt sadness and anger towards her family, but she was also scared because she was left alone, she didn't know what was going to happen. She then laid down on the bed and started crying. In a way, Bray was the cause of her misfortune now, but something he said stuck with her.

"Hang in there... Don't let them change who you are."

That was the problem... She wasn't exactly sure who she was.

(To be continued.)


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Four

Carlie woke up in the early morning hours, probably about three or four to someone knocking on a door. When she opened her eyes, she was a bit confused, she wasn't sure where she was. Then it all came back to her, she realized that her parents had sent her to a mental hospital, they wanted her to see a therapist because they thought something was wrong with her. Once she opened her door she saw one of the medical workers that worked there.

"Hello Carlie, I wanted to make sure that you were awake, here in about an hour, you will meet with our top doctor. Right now, I'm here to escort you to the bathroom, you can take a shower and change. I know this may be very emotional for you right now. We're here to help in any way we can. Do you have any questions."

"Yeah... First of all, how long am I going to be here?"

"As long as it takes to fix your problem. Days, weeks, months, or even years, some mental patents never leave."

"But I'm not a mental patient, there is nothing wrong with me. People are just too quick to judge me."

"Denial is usually the first sign that something is wrong. The sooner you get help, the sooner you can leave and go home."

"But I don't want to go home. My parents are never coming back, they will always think something is wrong with me. I just want to get out of here."

"You see, there is a sign of your problem already, you have a fear of being abandoned, you're not alone here, there are plenty of people here like you. We can't let you go, you are mentally and emotionally unstable. Now come on... Please don't be difficult, we do have bathers here. You can either cooperate and bathe yourself, or we can have someone do it for you. It's your choice."

Carlie sighed and decided that it would be better to cooperate if she wanted her privacy. Maybe if she cooperated, she would be able to leave sooner. She could fake it and hopefully get to leave. The medical worker then smiled and led Carlie to a bathroom.

"Excellent, please follow me. After your shower, you will change into a white patient gown."

"Oh come on! Can I not wear normal clothes?! This is ridiculous."

"All patients must wear the white patient gowns. Physical tests are done as well."

"Wait! I thought this was was just a mental hospital, now you're telling me that you're going to run tests on me like I'm some kind of animal? This isn't right, this is inhuman."

"It is not inhuman, we are required to run tests on the brain and body, it goes together, now please, will you get a move on? We are on a tight schedule. You are not the only patient here you know."

Carlie wanted to cry, scream, swear, and hit something, but knew it would do her no good. She then went to take her shower. She had slept in her clothes from the day before and as she took off her shirt she remembered that Bray had signed her shirt. Wasn't Bray the reason why she was here in the first place? He had signed the back of her shirt. Once she took it off and looked at it, she then realized that he had left a message on the back. Now that she thought about it, it did seem to take a while when he signed it. Her mom had said out loud that they were talking Carlie to see a therapist in Dallas. She thought that Bray was just playing along at the time and just trying to keep her hope alive, but he had said that this wouldn't be the last time they saw each other. Carlie's hope had returned as she read the back of her shirt. She read his words and smiled.

"Hang in there Carlie, I'll be coming for you. Don't tell them anything."

Carlie was slightly confused. She had already talked to the person that came to get her. Then she realized that he meant don't tell the therapist anything. Bray had already told her not to let them change who she was. After she had her shower she changed into the white patient gown and walked out of the bathroom. Then the lady that had met with her before took her to the therapist's office.

"Now Carlie... It's not that we don't trust you, but for your safety and for the safety of the doctor we are required to restrain you."

Carlie didn't say anything, she just rolled her eyes when no one was looking. She planned on doing what Bray suggested and not tell the therapist anything. Carlie was left in the room for a few minutes until the therapist came in. Even though Carlie felt like speaking her mind and saying what she thought about all of this, she wanted to do what Bray said. The therapist came in with a smile on his face.

"Hello Carlie, I know you may have mixed feelings about being here, but I am here to help you. Do you know why you're here?"

Carlie didn't say anything, she just shrugged her shoulders, but had an answer in her head.

"Because my parents deserted me. They think they're perfect and that the rest of the world is out to get them."

The therapist continued.

"Ok... Well surely you're feeling something about being here. Would you care to share what you're feeling?"

"Well how would you feel if your parents called you crazy and left you somewhere alone. How do you think I'm feeling? I'm pissed off! My parents fucking deserted me. Why am I the one that needs help? Why am I the crazy one? It's all about how you interpret things. If the roles were reversed, they would be the ones here, not me. Plus I was told there would be tests run on me. I feel like some kind of caged animal. I'm pissed off and scared at the same time. I want out of here!"

The therapist was getting slightly annoyed now because Carlie wasn't saying anything. Carlie kept her thoughts to herself and she could tell this was beginning to frustrate the therapist. The therapist was writing things down on paper, and he didn't catch the smirk she had on her face. When he looked back at her he only saw a blank expression. He wondered if she had any brain activity going and thought that maybe Carlie had zoned out. He went over to her, waved his hand in front of her face to try to get her attention.

"Carlie... Are you with me?"

Carlie looked at him and didn't say anything.

"Ok... Maybe you're a little shy right now. Maybe you will talk tomorrow. We'll run a few tests on you, and then return you to your room."

Two men came into the room, unstrapped her, and walked her out of the room. She noticed a sign that pointed right. She saw the right arrow and it said exit.

"If I can get away from these guys, maybe I can make a run for it and get out of here. I won't go down without a fight."

"Um... Excuse me... Could I please go to the bathroom first?"

The men that were walking with her weren't easily fooled because other patients had tried to kill time by saying they needed to go to the bathroom when they really didn't need to go. They walked past the bathroom, luckily they didn't have a tight grip on her hands. They weren't prepared for what would happen next. Carlie pulled one of her hands free, turned around and punched one of the guys in the face as hard as she could. The other guy jumped and was surprised at this and let go. Carlie then started running. She followed the sign and made a right turn. The guy that wasn't holding his face pressed a button and the lights started flashing and an alarm started going off.

"Attention... Patient 324 is on the run, showing signs of violence and aggression! Block all the exits immediately!"

Carlie had turned down the hallway. She was running as fast as she could in hopes of getting away. She had turned down the last hallway and saw the exit sign. Just before she got to the exit, she didn't expect for two other guards to come out of nowhere and grab her. These guys were bigger and stronger than the others and had a tight grip on her.

"No! Let me go!"

She was kicking her legs, screaming and tried hitting these guys, but they held her hands still. One of the men held her still, rolled up her sleeve and they had a needle. They inserted the needle into her arm and gave her a shot. It worked like a tranquilizer dart for an animal and soon she stopped kicking and screaming. She then passed out and they took her to a room for testing. They had to act quick before she woke up. They monitored her brain activity for about an hour, but couldn't find anything unusual. She woke up to a painful shock and cried out. The therapist then spoke to her now that she was awake.

"Now Carlie... Why did you have to go and try to escape? Did you really have to punch a guy in the face? There is so much violence and aggression inside of you. That little shock you felt was punishment for your behavior."

Carlie forgot about not talking and then started shouting out exactly what she thought.

"This is torture! This is the kind of thing that happens to prisoners with the death penalty. I'm not a criminal! What no one understands is that I'm being held here against my will. You think that you're better than everyone else and you treat us like animals! You can't do this! We are not some ind of lab rats that you can do you experiments on!"

Carlie was interrupted again and cried out when she felt the shock intensify.

"You've got it all wrong! This is shock therapy, it is meant to help you, but also to punish you. It seems like you have a long way to go. We have had other patients like you, but this is one of the worst cases of violence and aggression I've ever seen. We'll have to study you more in the next few days. In the meantime, we will return you to your room."

Carlie was caught off guard when she felt a needle in her arm again. She passed out and the guards returned her to her room. They were told to strap her down until they came to get her the next day. When Carlie woke up again, she couldn't move, she realized that she was back in her room but she was scared because she couldn't move. She actually started crying and screaming.

"Please let me out of here! Someone help me!"

It wasn't long after Carlie left that Bray decided that he wanted to help her. Something about Carlie reminded Bray of Abigail. Abigail had always watched over Bray, Carlie had mentioned something about having dreams about him and The Wyatt Family before they even came to WWE. How could you have a dream about someone you've never met? Bray felt a connection with her ever since he heard her in the crowd. He had promised her that they would see each other again. Bray paid close attention to the things her mom was saying to her. It was about three hours away from where they currently were, but Bray heard her mom say something about taking Carlie to a therapist in Dallas. So he and the rest of The Wyatt Family left the arena as soon as they could and started making their way to Dallas. Everything that had happened to Carlie happened overnight. Bray has showed up to the building in Dallas, there was only one mental hospital in Dallas, but realized that visitors weren't allowed until eight in the morning. They would come see her as soon as they opened. Carlie has grown tired of screaming and crying and eventually fell asleep. What happened next she thought was a dream, but was actually something she remembered. It was then that she realized that she was really someone else because she saw the car accident from when she was six. The little girl had actually died and then she realized that she was a different person because something else flashed in her mind. The reason why she was always called Abigail in her dreams and why she saw Bray and the others was because she was Abigail, just in a different body. Bray was her brother. Ironically the shock therapy had helped her realize who she really was. Then she remembered... The last thing she remembered was being raped, and she screamed before her boyfriend killed her. She jumped awake as she heard a knock on the door. She then realized that at some point, someone had taken the restraints off of her.

"Carlie... We hope that you are feeling better today... We hope you are in a better mood and will cooperate with us today. You have visitors here to see you."

She was surprised at this, she thought that her parents would come back until they thought she was normal by their standards. A smile formed on her face and what surprised her more was that it wasn't her parents that had come to visit.

"Bray!"

(To be continued.)


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Five

Carlie was really sure how to feel when she woke up, but at some point someone must have come in and took off her restraints while she was asleep. She really didn't expect what would happen next. She didn't think that her parents would show up until they thought we was back to normal. She wasn't allowed to open her door. Since she had tried to run, they made sure that she was locked in her room. She was allowed to have visitors, there was a small opening that she could slide open to see and talk. She heard one of the workers call out to her.

"Carlie... We hope that you are feeling better today... We hope that you are in a better mood and will cooperate with us today. You have visitors here to see you."

Carlie got up off her bed and made her way to the door. The medical worker had left to leave them alone. She slid the part of the door open until she could see who was on the outside. She was really surprised that it wasn't her parents that had come to see her. Actually she wasn't surprised, she was pretty sure her parents weren't ever coming back for her. She was surprised at who showed up instead. Her face lit up and her hope had been restored.

"Bray!"

Bray smiled at her but had to keep her quiet and he started whispering to her.

"Shh... Carlie... We don't want anyone else to hear us... I'm here to get you out of here. I will try talking to them first, if that doesn't work, I'll figure out another way to get you out of here. Sit tight, I'll be right back."

Carlie went to go sit on the bed, she sat quietly and looked towards the door. Bray went up to one of the workers and walked walked with them until they got to Carlie's door.

"There is something about Carlie that you need to know... I think there has been some kind of terrible mistake. You see, the people that brought Carlie here are not her biological parents. She was actually just staying with them for the summer, I don't know what they were thinking, but they didn't even come to me for this decision, and honestly they have no say in what happens to Carlie. So... I think we need to take the proper steps needed for her release, whether it is paper work, or a financial issue, whatever the case may be, I want her out of here."

The medical worker looked at Carlie and then at Bray, not sure if she believed him.

"What exactly is your relationship with her?"

"I'm her biological brother, she usually stays with me."

What seemed like a lie was actually the truth, it was obvious to Carlie now that she was actually someone else and that Bray really was her brother.

"I'm not exactly sure if I should release her because the people she came here with said not to release her until we call them with her test results."

Bray's tone wasn't really threatening, but did scare the medical worker when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry... I don't think you were paying attention... They are not Carlie's biological parents and have no say in what happens to Carlie. Her biological family has requested to see her and sent me to pick her up. Are you going to help me with this, or do I need to go to someone higher, perhaps someone in charge and tell them the situation?"

The medical worker, then afraid of losing her job decided not to argue.

"No no... Of course not. My mistake. I'm sorry... I'll get right on that. For her release, there is a payment required, and there is paperwork that needs to be done."

"Fine... Whatever needs to be done."

"I'll be right back with paper work."

"I'll go ahead and make that payment. Actually, before you go get the paperwork, could you please let the poor girl out of there?"

"Oh... Of course."

Bray went to the entrance area where he came in and made the payment. The medical worker talked to Carlie.

"Well... You are one of our fastest cases of anyone that has left here. Getting to leave, and you haven't even been here for a full twenty four hours yet. Of course there seems to have been some kind of mistake and you weren't really supposed to be here to begin with. So... Gather up your things and we'll get you checked out."

Carlie had to wear the white patient gown when she went to see the therapist. All Carlie had was the clothes she came in the night before. The medical worker walked her to Bray as he was signing the last of the paper work. He smiled when he saw her and hugged her to make it more believable.

"Hey Carlie... I bet you're surprised to see me."

"I sure am! You're here to take me home?"

"I am... I just paid a payment for your release and signed the paperwork. We can leave now. Come on... Come with me."

Carlie walked out of the building first, then Bray led her to a truck. They wanted to make sure that no one was watching, and that no one heard them. Luke, Erick, and Braun all traveled together so it was just Bray. In any other situation, her mind would be screaming danger, do not leave with someone you don't know, but Carlie did know Bray, she could trust him. He cranked up the truck and they drove off. She didn't know where they were going, but she didn't care, anywhere was better than there. Once they drove off and were out of sight and sure that no one could hear them Carlie started talking to him.

"Thank you so much Bray. I was really surprised that you showed up. I didn't think that I would ever see you again."

"I said we would see each other again."

"I just didn't think you meant it."

"Of course I did... When I make a promise to someone... I keep it. It just so happened that I overheard your mom say that she was taking you to a therapist in Dallas. What I don't understand is why you left with her. Are you not a grown woman?"

"I am... I just don't know what to do. I don't have anywhere to go or anyone to turn to. I thought... If I went to therapy and got help, I would still have a place to call home once they got me out. Then I realized... They must have had this planned out for a while, something told me that they weren't coming back. If I may ask... Where are we going?"

"We are going to the next town for Smackdown. If I remember correctly... You did say that you wanted to join us. That offer is still available if you want it. I realize that all you have ever known is your family, and it may be hard for you since they left you. It may seem like you have nowhere to go and no one to turn to, but you are welcome to stay with me and my brothers... We will protect you and take care of you if that is what you want. I would like for you to be part of The Wyatt Family."

"Oh wow... This is amazing. I just have to wonder though... Out of anyone you could have picked, why did you choose me?"

"To be honest with you... It is because I feel connected to you somehow. I feel like I know you."

"Actually... We were having a conversation about that before my mom interrupted. I don't know if you believe me or not, but I've always had dreams about you and the other members of The Wyatt Family even before you guys came to WWE."

"Ok... Do you remember these dreams?"

"I do... I have them all the time, but while I was back there... One thing they did was shock therapy and something clicked in my head. I don't know if you will believe me... But I think what I'm experiencing are memories... Not dreams. It always happens when I'm asleep. Every time I'm asleep... You and everyone else would call me Abigail... And I would respond to Abigail. One thing I know that happened... When I was six years old... My parents were in a car accident... Or maybe it wasn't me at all... I saw it... I saw the soul of the six year old girl leave this body... She died. The shock therapy I think actually helped me remember who I am... One thing I remember was being at school and you and Erick were best friends. At the time, Luke and Braun were the bullies in school, but Luke had a crush on me. I knew about it and so I kissed him. This fooled him because then I punched him in the face. You don't mess with my brother. This may be something you know... You talk about Sister Abigail like she is no longer living... She did die, it was a tragic death... She was raped and killed."

Bray was in shock at this because he had never told anyone, not even Luke, Erick, or Braun. He still continued to listen.

"You probably just think that I am some crazy obsessed fan of yours... That's what I thought at first too, but the reason why we feel so connected to each other is because we do know each other... It wasn't long that I died that the accident took place, my soul was wandering the earth and the little girl had died. Her soul went to heaven, but for whatever reason... My soul made it's way to the lifeless girl. My parents... Or the people I thought were my parents... Their little girl had died and I took her place. Before I died... I was five years older than you. The little girl was six and you were thirteen at the time... You are now seven years older than me. I've just been called Carlie for so long, but now I realize that my real name is Abigail... Bray... I am alive, and I remember everything. You are my brother."

She then sat quietly... She wasn't sure if Bray would believe her.

(To be continued.)


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Six

Bray sat and listen to the young woman beside him that claimed to be his sister. Bray knew that Abigail had died years ago, Abigail was older than him and this woman that had first introduced herself as Carlie looked much younger than him. He always believed that Abigail's spirit was close but what he didn't understand was if this was Abigail in a new form, why was she younger? He listened as she explained things that had happened in the past, these were things that no one knew about. It had to be Abigail, there was no other explanation. Then she went on to explain something that happened to the girl that died and told him that the soul from her original body was now living inside of someone else.

"I don't know if you believe me or not, but I've always had dreams about you and the other members of The Wyatt Family even before you guys came to WWE. One thing they did was shock therapy and something clicked in my head. I don't know if you will believe me... But I think what I'm experiencing are memories... Not dreams. It always happens when I'm asleep. Every time I'm asleep... You and everyone else would call me Abigail... And I would respond to Abigail. I remember... You would get punished a lot, I would comfort you... Another thing I know that happened... When I was six years old... My parents were in a car accident... Or maybe it wasn't me at all... I saw it... I saw the soul of the six year old girl leave this body... She died. The shock therapy I think actually helped me remember who I am... One thing I remember was being at school and you and Erick were best friends. At the time, Luke and Braun were the bullies in school, but Luke had a crush on me. I knew about it and so I kissed him. This fooled him because then I punched him in the face. You don't mess with my brother. This may be something you know... You talk about Sister Abigail like she is no longer living... She did die, it was a tragic death... She was raped and killed. You probably just think that I am some crazy obsessed fan of yours... That's what I thought at first too, but the reason why we feel so connected to each other is because we do know each other... It wasn't long that I died that the accident took place, my soul was wandering the earth and the little girl had died. Her soul went to heaven, but for whatever reason... My soul made it's way to the lifeless girl. My parents... Or the people I thought were my parents... Their little girl had died and I took her place. Before I died... I was five years older than you. The little girl was six and you were thirteen at the time... You are now seven years older than me. I've just been called Carlie for so long, but now I realize that my real name is Abigail... Bray... I am alive, and I remember everything. You are my brother."

Bray stayed quiet for a moment, he could feel her presence, and he was surprised at everything she said. Everything she said had happened. He actually pulled off the road out of traffic. His eyes started tearing up.

"Abigail... Is it really you?"

She smiled, but her eyes started tearing up too.

"Yes... It's me Bray."

Bray wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't understand... How is this possible? I had always hoped that you were still here. I've always felt your spirit with me. How are you alive again, and how are you younger than me now?"

"That is something even I don't understand... I don't know how or why it happened, but it's like I'm getting a second chance. A chance I don't deserve..."

"What do you mean?"

"When I died... It was my own fault... It was my fault for trusting a guy that was older than me... He got angry when I didn't want to have sex with him. He didn't care about me, he only cared about satisfying his own selfish desires. He raped me and killed me... What happened to the little girl that owned this body before me should not have happened either... I grew up in her body thinking they were my parents, but they were actually her parents. They always said I was never the same after the accident... That's because I'm not the same little girl that they knew before. I'm a completely different person. I don't deserve a second chance... That little girl had her whole life ahead of her. Her life was ended because of a foolish mistake made by her parents... Her parents were arguing, and were distracted, they ran off the road and the car flipped over and over again. Sometimes there are cases where the parents die and the child lives. I know I shouldn't, but I feel this hatred for them, I know it sounds horrible, but I wish they would have died instead. Little Carlie should not have died because of the actions of her parents. I should have been the one that stayed dead... Not that little girl."

She was upset about living inside of the body of someone that died. She cried as Bray continued to hug her. Then he spoke to her.

"You feel guilty about living in her place... You shouldn't... What happened to the little girl was tragic, but you shouldn't feel guilty for something you have no control over. One thing that may be possible is that you had unfinished business and have been given a second chance."

"I don't really know what kind of unfinished business I would have had..."

"Well... I'm just glad to see you again. We're together again... Lets not think about sad memories, let's remember the good ones, and create new memories. Things are a bit different now... In your past life, you were older than me, and you looked after me. Now I'm older than you... I would like to return the favor... For all the love and kindness you've shown me."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do... When mom died... You looked after me, you took care of me and loved me. As I grew up, I looked up to you... And not just because you were taller than me."

They laughed at this a little.

"I looked up to you... You were a role model, my hero... You were very motherly... I shouldn't say this... But mom died when I was really young and if truth be told, I can't really remember anything about her. Whenever I try to think about mom... I think of you."

"I know what you mean... When dad would punish you, I always hate watching you cry. He was too hard on you... I remember... Once he hit you in the face because you wanted to speak your mind and your mouth started bleeding. You came to me crying, I held onto you until you stopped crying, even with tears and blood ending up on the clothes I wore that day. I had a cool, wet cloth and held it gently on your mouth until it stopped bleeding. Things are different now... In my past life... I had a job and a place of my own, I even let you stay with me. Now in this life... The people that I thought were my family thought I was crazy, abandoned me and sent me to a mental hospital because I didn't fit into their mold of what they thought of as normal... In this life... I don't even know what to do."

"That's why I'm here Abigail... I'm here to return the love and kindness that you showed to me those many years ago. You are not alone.. I will take care of you... As well as Luke, Erick, and Braun. We are family, you are always welcome to stay with me. It will take a while for the boys to understand. Once they realize that you are alive again, they will welcome you with open arms."

"Something that I find interesting is... Before I realized who I was, I would have dreams about you and the boys. Only... It was actually memories that I was experiencing. Once I found out about you being in WWE, I was instantly drawn to you."

"It's fate Abby, fate brought us back together. I was meant to meet you that night. It was my job to get you out of that mental hospital. You obviously didn't belong there, you were just put there by people who never understood you because you really weren't the person they thought you were."

"So... I had asked to be a part of The Wyatt Family, in a way, I always have been. Only... I asked for it like part of WWE. How will that work?"

"Basically, by being yourself, I always come up with my own promos, you can do the same. Being in WWE, if you're not a diva, you can just be an interesting character."

"I think... I would tell people the truth about what happened to me and I bet most would think that I'm crazy, but it is an interesting story."

"It is."

"I could also help you with matches. Maybe cause some chaos and distract the ref or your opponent. I would love to just freak someone out and then when they turn around, you finish the match."

"Sounds good."

"By the way... I think I know why you say Follow The Buzzards... It's because when I died... You looked up and there were buzzards circling directly over us. Also... I think it was really sweet to name your finishing move, Sister Abigail after me."

"It was supposed to be in memory of you, but now you're back. The name will stay the same. Now we should get back on the the road, we are actually close to home. We can stop at home for a while. We don't have to be at the next arena for Smackdown until tomorrow, and we don't have far to go."

They didn't really say much of anything else. Abigail only looked out the window as the rode along remembering familiar landmarks. After two hours on the road, they made it back to The Wyatt Family house. Abigail got out of the car and looked around. It was the same house she grew up in with Bray. It just seemed strange to be back after being gone for so long.

"What's on your mind Abigail?"

"I don't really know what to think... It's good to finally be home, but it feels so strange after being gone for all of these years."

"I haven't been away from home for years, but being on the road all the time with WWE, I kind of know how you feel. Go ahead, go inside, we've been on the road for hours, we should get a little bit of rest and then I'll start fixing supper."

Abigail went in first, she went up the stairs, she turned right and went down to a hallway and stopped at a door. She remembered it being her room. She took in a breath and slowly turned the knob. She was startled when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked and saw that it was Luke. He spoke, warning her.

"Do not go in there! No one is allowed in there."

Bray wasn't far behind and heard what was going on.

"Luke! Let her go!"

He released her hand and Bray continued.

"Let her inside."

Luke was confused. He was always told that no one was allowed in Abigail's room. He thought that it was a bit unfair that this newcomer would be able to break the rules. Bray had to speak to him again.

"Luke!... Let her in."

Luke then did what he was told. He opened the door for her and stepped out of her way. Abigail stepped inside the room... Her room. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. Bray had been the only one allowed inside. The only thing he did was clean in there when it was necessary, make sure things didn't end up dusty. He would clean, and then put things back where Abigail had them.

"I made sure everything was the way you remembered it... In case you ever returned to us."

Luke just stood there confused.

"I don't get it... You've always said that no one was allowed in Abigail's room."

Bray smiled and put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Don't you understand Luke?... She IS Abigail... She's returned to us."

(To be continued.)


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Seven

Once Bray and Abigail returned to the Wyatt house, Abigail had to look around, thinks seemed so different to her since she had been gone for years. Nothing had really changed, it just felt weird to be back after being gone for so long. She went up the stairs and went down a hallway until she came to a door, she remembered that this door was the door to her room. She was surprised when someone grabbed her hand. It was Luke, he went on to tell her that no one was allowed in the room. Bray wasn't far behind and told Luke to let her in. Once Luke opened the door for her, she stepped inside her room. Everything was exactly how she remembered it. Luke was confused and spoke to Bray.

"I don't get it... You've always said that no one was allowed in Abigail's room."

Bray smiled and put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Don't you understand Luke?... She IS Abigail... She's returned to us."

It didn't make sense to Luke... He remembered seeing her in a WWE crowd, he remembered her saying that her name was Carlie. This couldn't be Abigail... She couldn't be the same girl he grew up with. She couldn't be the same girl that he always had a crush on. Bray had said that Abigail had died years ago, but didn't say how, but Luke had a pretty good idea. Luke remembered that she dated a guy that was in college, Luke was very jealous of him, but never really told Abigail how he felt about her. Luke stayed away from Abigail for several reasons, the only time he ever kissed her was when they were kids, but she actually kissed him and tricked him. This was before Luke became friends with Bray. They all grew up as friends, and after a while, Luke almost seemed like a brother to Bray. Luke had never told anyone how he felt about Abigail. She knew when they were kids, but she probably assumed that it was a childhood crush that he would out grow. She thought... He never showed signs of liking her so she didn't think twice about it. Luke always thought Abigail would never like him the way he liked her. He didn't really believe in the spiritual side of life as much as Bray did. Part of him wanted to believe what Bray said, but it just didn't seem possible. It didn't seem fair, why would this newcomer get special treatment, no one was ever allowed in Abigail's room. Curiosity soon took over as Luke wanted to know why no one was ever allowed in there, and what was inside of the room. Once Abigail opened the door, Luke still stood outside of the room with Bray, but could see inside. Her room was different from the rest of the house. Her room seemed brighter and cleaner than the rest of the house. Her room was the only room in the house where you could see out of the window. Her room was the only clean room in the house. The rest of the house blocked off all light from the outside, and the rest of the house had dust and dirt everywhere. Luke decided to go on his way, but wondered why Bray neglected the rest of the house. Bray had been the only one inside Abigail's room. He spoke to her as she looked around her room.

"I made sure everything was the way you remembered it... In case you ever returned to us."

She smiled at this.

"Everything is how I remember it... It's so clean."

"I always made sure that your room was clean. The only reason why Luke didn't want you to come in here is because I had never let anyone else come in here. The only time I came in here was to clean, but I always made sure to put everything back where I found it. No one else is allowed in this room because it has always been your room. It wouldn't feel right to let anyone else stay in here. I always hoped that one day you would return to us."

"Well I did notice when we first got here that everything else seemed different. My room is the only room that is the way I remembered it. What happened to the rest of the house?"

"Losing you was harder on me than you think Abby, I could only bring myself to clean your room because I know that is how you would have wanted it. Now that you have returned to us, I suppose that when I have more time I could clean up the rest of the house."

"Well... I did like my room clean, but even when I lived here before I wouldn't really clean the rest of the house. You make it seem like I'm some sort of clean freak. I'm not afraid of germs you know, we did grow up playing around in the mud."

Bray laughed at this.

"So we did..."

"It would probably just be weird to clean the house now, you have things in a certain place, if you cleaned up and moved things, you would probably go crazy and forget where you put everything. Just leave everything stay the way you're used to having things."

One thing Abigail remembered before she died was Luke, Erick, and Braun staying there. There wasn't really a reason, they were all just really good friends at the time, almost like family. She knew they stuck by Bray in the ring, but was surprised that Luke was still around.

"So Luke is still around... What about Erick and Braun?"

"They're outside... They still stay here. It got very lonely without you Abigail, I decided to let them stay... They are my brothers. Things are a bit different now... In your past life, you had everything figured out, and now... Things just seem so uncertain, but it's like I told you before, we are all here for you. You already saw Luke... Erick and Braun saw you that day at the arena, but I think they would be happy to see you again. They are outside doing yard work, that is just something they do on their own just to have something to do."

Abigail follows Bray outside and to the back yard where Erick was cutting wood for a fire, and Braun was picking up large pieces of metal that had been laying in the yard from a shed that had blown over years ago in a storm. Not much damage had been done to the house, but the shed was smaller and had blown over into several pieces. Braun and Erick seemed to know that Bray was out there and stopped what they were doing.

"Everything is fine boys, you're both doing a great job. I wanted to ask you boys if you recognize her."

Erick stayed quiet like he was trying to think, but Braun seemed to remember.

"Isn't she that girl we met at the arena?"

"Well yes, but really she is someone else completely, someone we're actually familiar with. We all grew up with her."

Erick smiled and looked at her.

"Abigail?"

"Yes! She is Abigail, just in a different form. I always had a feeling that her spirit was still on this earth and I was right. Here... She is the spirit of Abigail, just in a new form. I knew that some day she would return to us, now here she is, back where she belongs."

Erick and Braun both stopped what they were doing and went up to hug her. She laughed as they did this.

"It's good to see you guys too."

Erick was especially happy to see her because her and Bray were really the only people that ever stood up for him. Erick had been friends with Bray the longest, but soon became friends with Abigail once she stood up to Luke and Braun when they were kids. Once they all became friends, there was a time when there was someone she couldn't stand up to and was hit in the face. Braun had actually admired the way that she stood up to him and Luke. Once he found out Abigail was being bullied, he actually stood up for her and beat up the guy that had bullied her. The Wyatt Family really started at a young age. With Abigail, Bray, Luke, Braun, and Erick, nobody really messed with them again. They weren't really bullies, they just looked out for each other. This of course was when Bray was allowed to return home and before Abigail's death. While they were all getting to know each other again, Luke watched from a distance. He didn't want to seem so negative, but he didn't exactly believe that she was really Abigail yet. Once it came time for supper, most of them were talking, laughing, and enjoying their meal. Luke noticed how different things seemed with her here. All of this laughter and conversation was something he wasn't used to. Most of the time, they would sit and eat in silence and never really spoke to each other about anything. Bray noticed how quiet Luke was being.

"Luke...you haven't really said a word. This is a time of happiness again, Abigail has returned to us."

Luke took a sip of his drink, he didn't really show any emotion, but spoke briefly.

"That's great... Excuse me... I need to go out for some air."

No one really said anything, but Abigail wondered if maybe she had upset him somehow. She looked at Bray with a look of concern.

"I wouldn't worry about him... He has always been the most quiet out of all of us... Strangely enough, Erick was the most quiet as a kid, now it is Luke. Then again, there does seem to be this change in attitude."

"Maybe I should go talk to him."

"Go ahead."

Abigail left the table and went out the door. Bray wasn't the only one affected by Abigail's death. They had all become great friends, Luke and Abigail were always together, then when she died, it felt like a part of himself had died with her. Now he was supposed to believe that this newcomer had the spirit of Abigail inside of her. Abigail came out and saw Luke on the porch. He turned around when he heard the door again, and that was when he saw her.

"Luke... Can I talk to you?"

He was quite for a moment as he looked at her. She didn't look that different from the original Abigail.

"Sure."

"I couldn't help but notice that you seem to have a different attitude about me being here. Have I upset you somehow?"

"No... Why do you ask?"

"Because... Everyone else seems excited about me being here, they won't stop talking to me, but you... I get the feeling that you don't want me here. I wonder if I have upset you in some way, you haven't really said anything at all. If I have upset you somehow, I'm sorry."

"You haven't upset me."

"Then what is it?... Please talk to me Luke, we used to be best friends."

"I don't know if I believe that... Everyone else seems to believe that you are Abigail back to life... I'm sorry... I don't know if I believe you."

Luke had a certain harsh tone when he spoke, and it seemed to hurt her feelings. She ran back inside and the door slammed getting the attention of Bray and everyone else at the table. She didn't go back to the table, instead she went up to her room and closed the door before laying on her bed. Luke didn't realize the harshness in his voice and didn't think twice. Abigail was a bit upset, everyone else seemed to believe her, but Luke... He had been her best friend in the world when they were growing up. He was the only one that didn't believe her. That seemed to bother her more than anything else. Luke's tone made it sound like he didn't want her there. Bray noticed that Abigail seemed upset, he would let her calm down, and talk to her later. He wanted to know what Luke said to her that got her so upset. He had already finished eating and had left the table to go outside and join Luke. Luke could tell that Bray was not happy.

"Luke... Would you care to share with me what it was you said that has Abigail all upset?"

(To be continued.)


	8. Chapter 8

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Eight

Luke didn't mean to upset Abigail, he didn't realize it, but there was a certain harshness in his voice when he was speaking to her. Luke thought that maybe she was overreacting. He wasn't sure if she was upset because of what he said or how he said it. It was a combination of both. Abigail went up to her room and closed the door. Luke didn't believe her, sure she looked different, but she was still the same person, just stuck inside of a different body. Luke wasn't as spiritual as the rest of The Wyatt Family, he thought Erick and Braun could be easily fooled and would believe anything. He wasn't calling her a liar, he just didn't really believe in life after death. How could he know for sure that this woman was really Abigail? How could she be the same woman that he fell in love with before she died? It just didn't seem possible. Luke had always loved Abigail, even as kids, but no one knew about it. He would do anything to get her attention. At the time, him and Braun were the bullies of their school and without knowing Bray was her brother at the time, he made a poor decision and chose to bully Bray. Abigail stool up for him and Erick. Luke would later on apologize and explained that he only bullied people because of the way his father treated him. Even though Braun was taller than the rest of The Wyatt Family, Luke was the best fighter out of all of them. Braun was only friends with Luke at the time and started bullying others because he was afraid that Luke would bully him. They all grew up and maturity came with age and they all ended up being best friends, even close enough to be considered family. Luke and Abigail were almost inseparable, most would believe that they were together, but they always denied it. They were all affected in some way when Abigail died, but it may have actually affected Luke more than Bray.

Luke seemed quieter, more distant than the rest. He always seemed down and out, everyone else just thought it came with age. He wanted to believe that Abigail could be alive again, but he didn't want to get his hopes up and then be let down. Luke and Abigail told each other everything... Except for the fact that Luke had always been in love with her. Abigail never really thought about if she really liked him, he had never said or done anything that suggested that he liked her so they always stayed being best friends. When Abigail started dating, her and Luke became more distant and she didn't understand why. She would talk about how she liked someone else and Luke didn't want to hear it. Why would Luke want to stick around and listen to Abigail tell him about how happy another man made her, it hurt him that she wasn't with him. At one point Luke and Abigail had almost stopped talking altogether, Luke would rarely come to visit, when things didn't go very well with her boyfriend, she wanted to ask Luke for advice on what she should do to fix things. One thing that Luke lived with was regret. He would always think about what could have been. He also had guilt in his heart. He felt guilty about something that he said to her before she died. In a way, he was sort of responsible for her death. His words had pushed her into the arms of a man he knew was no good for her. He remembered a fight they had and the last words he said to her.

(Flashback)

"Hey Luke... I wanted to talk to you. I'm a bit concerned about our friendship."

"Why?"

"Because we hardly talk anymore, we used to tell each other everything, and now it's like you don't want to come over at all."

"Well... Maybe it's because I have other things to do. I have two jobs, I can't always come running every time you snap your fingers."

"I know this, but I'm talking about your attitude, something has changed about you Luke. You've always said I can tell you anything. Every time I talk about how things are going with Mike, you seem to get all resentful."

"Well maybe I wouldn't feel this way if you didn't talk about him all the time. Why is it that every time you get in a fight with him you come running to me?"

"Because other than Bray, you're the only guy I can really go to for advice."

"Do you know what I think?... Mike is so bad for you. He's a college student, I see the looks he gives you. He hasn't known you as long as I've known you. Men like him only want one thing."

"Well... He's talked about it, and he has sometimes tried to take things too far, but when I tell him to stop he stops."

"See Abigail?! He's trying to get you to do something that you don't want to do. He's no good for you and it's only a matter of time before he hurts you. I don't want that to happen. I know you have feelings for him, but please... For your own good... Break up with him. Also... You said that he cheated on you before, what is stopping him from doing it again?"

"He's changed, he said that he made a mistake and he would do anything to get me back, and that he only wants me."

"He's just saying everything that you want to hear. That can't be true, if it was, he never would have cheated in the first place."

"But what I was talking about was how you're more cold and hateful when it comes to Mike."

"Well Damn Abigail maybe I'm tired of hearing about the same problems with Mike over and over again. I work two jobs and I have my own problems. I'm tired of this Abigail! I don't have time to listen to you and all of your problems with Mike. It's always about you!"

Abigail had a few tears in her eyes. His words stung.

"Fine! If that's the way you feel, I won't talk to you again. I'll find someone that does have time for me. Don't bother coming back, I don't want to see you anymore!"

Abigail ran off and slammed the front door. Luke then realized what he said and wanted to take it all back. He knocked on the door and tried to apologize but she wouldn't say anything. He only heard her cries on the inside, he sighed and left knowing that there was no use in trying to talk to her while she was upset. She had to let out all of her emotions, then when she had calmed down, he would come back and apologize.

(End Flashback)

The last thing Luke remembered about Abigail was her being upset with him and crying. Somehow he knew that he messed up and that she would go running to the man that he wanted her to avoid. Sure enough, after Luke went home, she called Mike. He pretended to care about how she was feeling. She wanted to go somewhere to forget about her fight with Luke. Unfortunately for her, Mike had been drinking, and when he drank, he was would get angry and violent more, but this is the first time he had been drunk in front of her. She didn't realize he was drunk when he picked her up they drove out to the woods. Abigail thought this was weird, but didn't care at the time. Mike kissed her and massaged her shoulders. The alcohol inside of him took over and he pretty much ignored her pleas to stop when he started kissing down her neck. It was too late when Abigail realized that Luke was right. Mike ignored her pleas to stop completely and the more she begged him to stop the more angry and violent he would get. He had finally had enough of her telling him no. That was the night that Mike raped and killed Abigail and ran off before he was caught. Luke had found out a few days later from Bray that Abigail was dead, but didn't say how she died even though he had a pretty good idea. Luke felt guilty, he was the one that caused her death, he lead her into the arms of a man he had wanted her to avoid and so he spent many years feeling guilty about her death and for the last thing he said to her before she died, but he mainly lived with the regret for years of never telling Abigail that he loved her. Now this woman in a new form wanted him to believe that she was Abigail, he was upset, it seemed like she would haunt him forever. Bray had noticed Abogail come in upset and wanted to know what Luke said that had her so upset.

"Luke... Would you care to share with me what it was you said that has Abigail all upset?"

"I don't even know why she's upset! Women are just so sensitive."

"What did you say to her?"

"She comes out to talk to me and she says that she thinks that I don't want her here and that she has upset me somehow."

"It is not really your place to say whether or not she should be here. You're here, and Erick and Braun are here only because I allow it. The three of you are like brothers to me, you all had your issues with your families and wanted to move out and had no where to go. This is Abigail's house, once she died I had to take over, it was a hard burden to carry alone, you boys were struggling too, and I think this is what Abigail would have wanted, to have all of us together united as brothers. We took care of each other, and we still do. Together we have survived these many years, and together we can conquer any challenge put in front of us, we can even dominate WWE. Now Abigail has returned to us, the two of you were best friends growing up, I would have thought you would have been thrilled to have Abigail back."

"I don't' believe it! This woman claims to be the same Abigail that I grew up with?! How could she be?"

"She looks a bit different, but the spirit of Abigail is still with us, she is the same woman you grew up with."

"She said that we used to be best friends, I don't know if I believe that she is Abigail, that is what got her so upset. She is upset because I don't believe her. It is either that or the tone of voice I had with her. I didn't mean to sound so cold, I didn't mean to upset her. I don't really know if it was her that I didn't believe... It has always been a little harder for me to understand the things you believe in... All of your spiritual beliefs, life after death, I don't know that I believe it. She is upset, but if you go to talk to her, will you tell her that it is nothing personal and that I didn't mean to upset her?"

"I will tell her when the time is right. As for right now, she needs time to herself."

Luke stayed quiet again and watched Bray go in the house. He walked out from under the porch and out into the yard a little. Abigail's room was the only one where you could see inside of the window, the rest of the windows had been boarded up, no light came through any of the other windows. Luke looked up to see if he could see Abigail through her window, he couldn't really see anything from the ground, he sighed and went for a walk. This was something he always did around this time of the evening so the rest of The Wyatt Family knew that he was gone and would return in a few hours. The sun had already went down and so Luke carried Bray's lantern with him as he walked through the woods thinking to himself, this was his quiet time, his alone time where he could hear only his thoughts.

"Even if this woman isn't Abigail, you sure didn't make her feel welcome. There have been people that were just passing through that needed a place to stay for the night. Bray has always said to make our guests feel welcome. It just bothered me when she said that we used to be best friends. The last thing I said to her before she died was that I was tired of hearing about her problems over and over again, and that I didn't have time to listen, and that everything was about her. I never should have said that, I've been living with that regret and the regret of never saying how I felt about her for fifteen years now. Abigail died fifteen years ago, what doesn't make sense to me is how she would be younger than Bray now. She is seven years younger than Bray. It was my fault she died in the first place, she was upset with me, and I pushed her into the arms of a man I had wanted her to avoid. I can't take back what I said to her, my poor choice of words made it sound like I didn't have time for her, or that I didn't care about her. I was just tired of her talking about HIM all the time. It was my own fault for never telling her how I felt about her. How would that have even worked out? We had always been best friends... There is something people talk about... I think it's something called... The Friend Zone... I think it is something like me and Abigail were only meant to be friends. Also... I don't know how things would have been between me and Bray if by some chance I had ever been with Abigail. As far as I know, Bray never knew about what was said between me and Abigail before she died, and as far as I know, no one ever knew about my feelings for her... I've just lived with the guilt of her death for so long... Now if this woman really is Abigail, maybe she has only returned so that she can haunt me for the rest of my life. Will this torment ever end? I don't know how long I've lived with this guilt, heartache and regret, but it has been around for so long that it has caused me to become cold and numb, and not feel anything at all. I don't know how or why I've lived on this earth as long as I have, but I'm constantly hoping for the end to come so that I no longer live with the constant guilt, heartache, and regret. How long must I live with the regret of what happened? Too often I wish that I could be plagued with some kind mental disorder that will help me forget, but what happened to Abigail always seems to make its way back to my mind and cause me nothing but misery. This is my own burden to bare, I deserve no sympathy, Bray and the others would surely kill me if they ever found out that Abigail's death was because of me. So this woman that claims to be Abigail has come here, it is time I went back, face my punishment like a man and accept the spirit of Abigail that has come back to haunt me. I should at least try to get along with her and make peace with her. Then maybe my troubled mind, heart and soul will finally be at rest."

Luke finally made his way back to the house, he would try harder to pay attention to the things he says and how he says them, he would try to be more thoughtful and consider the feelings of others before he said something that could possibly upset someone. Bray had noticed Luke's behavior once Abigail arrived and thought that maybe for all of these years Abigail's soul wasn't the only one that had been lost. Luke only wondered what Abigail was thinking and feeling right now, he had upset her before she died, and now he had upset her again.

(To be continued.)


	9. Chapter 9

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Nine

Luke finally made his way back to the house, he would try harder to pay attention to the things he says and how he says them. He would try to be more thoughtful and consider the feelings of others before he said something that could possibly upset someone. Bray had noticed Luke's behavior once Abigail arrived and thought that maybe for all of these years, Abigail's soul wasn't the only one that had been lost. Luke only wondered what Abigail was thinking and feeling right now, he had upset her before she died, and now he had upset her again. Luke made his way to the porch and sat down in a chair, he had asked Bray to apologize for him, but he sat there debating on whether or not to do it himself.

Abigail was probably still upset and if there was one thing he remembered from when she was alive in her past life, it was that when Abigail was upset, there was no point in talking to her. She would either explode in anger at you or burst into tears, either way, even if you tried to apologize while she was upset, she probably wouldn't believe that you were giving a sincere apology and probably ignore you. Abigail had went to her room right after she had finished talking to Luke, she couldn't believe that he didn't think that she was really alive again. She calmed down as she tried to see things from his perspective. When she had been killed, it had been fifteen years since they've seen each other.

Luke and Abigail at the time were the same age, and she was five years older than Bray. Now things were different, she was seven years younger than Bray, and now twelve years younger than Luke. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like a teenager that should have been in high school, why would Luke think that she was the same person when she looked so young? Maybe it wasn't the fact that Luke didn't believe her that upset her, maybe it was how he said it. She remembered his dark cold tone of voice, his voice had grown deeper than from when they were teenagers. What she thought of as dreams were actually memories that she was experiencing with the people she grew up with. When she was taken to the mental hospital and electric shock therapy was performed on her brain, something happened to her and she was then able to remember everything from her past life, and not just from when she was asleep.

She remembered the last conversation she had with Luke before she died. She had been having trouble with her boyfriend, and went to Luke for advice, she had noticed his behavior change once she started dating, he seemed more distant, cold and hateful. He had close to a similar attitude and tone of voice when he said that he didn't have time to listen to her problems and that it was always about her. They used to be best friends and tell each other everything, but Abigail couldn't figure out why Luke had grown so cold towards her. Then when she talked to him out on the porch, he had the same cold attitude towards her. Was there a chance that he did believe she was Abigail, but at some point just started to hate her, even in her past life? She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door, but didn't open it. She listened as she realized that Bray was the one at the door.

"Abigail... I know you may be upset with Luke for what he said to you, or how he said it, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you want to talk. We have been apart for fifteen years, perhaps it is a little harder for Luke to believe that you are alive again because of how much younger you look. The two of you, in your past life used to be best friends, and now I realize that your death was not just tough on me, but Luke as well. Fifteen years we've been apart, and for fifteen years Luke has not been the same as we once knew him. He has stayed with me here at your house, along with Erick and Braun, we were all best friends, but that friendship soon became close to the bonds of a family. Luke, Erick, and Braun, they are my brothers, they had their own family issues and came to me. Losing you was hard on all of us, I welcomed them here so that I would not live in loneliness. I thought, this is what you would have wanted, to have all of us together. We looked after each other back then, and we still do. Erick and Braun are more open with me, but Luke has always been so mysterious to me, but none of us ever questioned him, we all assumed that he missed you. He goes on these little walks through the woods, time to think to himself I suppose. One thing he told me a moment ago is that he doesn't really believe in our spiritual beliefs, perhaps he did before, just not as strongly as the rest of us. He wanted me to tell you that it is nothing personal and that he didn't mean to upset you."

Bray was quiet now as Abigail was taking in everything that he was saying. She had calmed down a lot now and finally opened the door to face Bray.

"I'm not really as upset as I was, I think I was more upset by how he said it rather than what he said. Now that I think about it, why would Luke believe that I'm the same person, just in a different life? I'm surprised you believed me."

"It was the things you said, you said things that no one else knew. It was memories of our childhood and then I knew. I wouldn't worry too much about Luke, I believe that in time he will come to believe you. Perhaps you just need to talk to him about the memories you've had with him. If you talk about something that only he knows, maybe then he will believe you."

Abigail smiled at Bray and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Bray."

"It's getting late, we all have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. We still need to introduce you to the WWE Universe."

Abigail laughed a little.

"They have no idea what's coming. All I need to do is explain what happened to me. The people will think that it is just some entertaining story, but what no one will realize is that what I'm going to say actually happened to me. Some people wouldn't believe the truth even if you told them."

"Rest well Abigail, gather up as much energy as you can for tomorrow."

Bray then walked down the hallway and went into his room. Erick and Braun went to sleep not long after they finished eating. Abigail closed her door and got into bed, but it was about an hour before she went to sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about Luke. Maybe things would be better in the morning. Luke was the last one to go to bed, he wanted to apologize, but thought that it was best to wait until morning. He stood outside of Abigail's room for a brief moment before he turned out the last light in the house and went into his own room. Even though Luke was the last one to go to bed, he was the first one to get up, he just had a lot on his mind and couldn't sleep. He got up, left his bedroom and made his way downstairs. Abigail woke up to footsteps going down the stairs. She left her room and heard the front screen door slam shut. She caught a glance of who it was before he went out. It was Luke. Abigail remembered everything from her past life, and what was said the night before, she just wanted to fix things between them and get things back to the way things were when they were best friends. She didn't want to wake anyone up so she quietly made her way downstairs and walked to the front door. Luke had come out to smoke a cigarette, it helped calm his nerves. Once he was done, he was going to go back inside to fix breakfast. Abigail stopped at the door once she saw the door knob turning, that was when they realized that they were standing face to face. Abigail was the first to speak.

"Oh... hey Luke."

"Hey..."

Neither of them really knew what to say just yet, but then Luke remembered that he had come downstairs and went out the door.

"Did I wake you?"

"Um... I'm not sure... I heard someone going downstairs and I heard the door."

"Oh... That was me... Sorry."

"It's fine... we all have to get up in a little while anyway."

They were both quiet for a moment until Luke spoke again.

"Um... Listen... I wanted to... apologize for yesterday. We didn't exactly start off on good terms. I may have said somethings that upset you. It's just I don't really believe in Bray's spiritual beliefs as much as he does. It's hard for me to imagine that someone could live again, but in a different body. It still may take time for me to believe that you're really Abigail, but that doesn't mean that we couldn't try to get along. I've had my own problems through the years, and I took my frustration out on the wrong person... I'm sorry."

"It's ok... we all have our problems, but that doesn't mean that we have to go through them alone."

"Yes I do... There are things that I keep to myself that not even Bray or the others know about. If they ever found out... they would surely kill me."

Luke was referring to Abigail's death, he still felt like it was his fault for her death since he did lead her into the arms of a murderer. He tried to warn her, but things just took a turn for the worse and he blamed himself for her death. Abigail had no idea what Luke was talking about, and didn't really know how to respond.

"Could we forget that yesterday even happened and start over?"

"Sure."

He managed to smile for the first time in a while and held out his hand.

"Luke."

She smiled and grabbed his hand to shake.

"Abigail."

They smiled at each other and shook hands. Abigail felt how strong his hand was, and Luke felt her soft, gentle touch. Abigail looked into his eyes, and for a moment, she saw the same Luke that she had grew up with, the kind and caring Luke. She then remembered what Bray said about her death being hard on everyone, she could see his pain, but something else.

"It may take a while, but once we get to know each other again, maybe we can talk more. Bray said that you, Erick, and Braun are his brothers. Do you really think they would do something to harm you?"

Luke was quiet for a moment, he had to think of what to say next.

"If they knew what happened they probably would."

"Well... you don't have to tell them anything, you can just tell me, whatever it is... it will stay between us."

Luke looked down the the ground and shook his head. He didn't want to tell her that he felt responsible for her death. Abigail seemed like she understood.

"Ok... maybe it's too soon for that, but as we get to know each other more, I would like for you to feel comfortable talking to me."

"In time..."

This seemed like all she was going to get from Luke at the moment. Luke had went into the kitchen to start fixing breakfast, Abigail went to go shower and get ready for the day. She was happy that she at least got to talk to Luke more than the night before, and she thought that it was a step in the right direction. They had a conversation without upsetting one another. Abigail wondered what exactly it was that Luke thought he had to keep from Bray and the others, why did he feel threatened. She told him that they could keep things between them. Luke thought this could work, he had to let someone know what he was thinking and feeling. All of the years of hiding his thoughts and feelings from the world had finally caught up with him. It seemed like he forgot what it was like to be happy. Being in The Wyatt Family in WWE, gave him a little bit of happiness, he could take his frustrations out on others, but that would only work temporarily as Abigail would always make her way back to his mind. Now Abigail was back, he had thought that her ghost had come back to haunt him, but actually found happiness in having her around again. He didn't know why she was back, but he thought he had a second chance, a second chance to make things right with her.

(To be continued.)


	10. Chapter 10

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Ten

It had been an interesting twenty four hours for Abigai, the people that she grew up believing were her parents had left her in a mental hospital. It took one painful shock in her head to trigger her memories. She realized who she really was, at first she had grown up as a wrestling fan and just felt connected to Bray. As it would turn out, as she regained her memories she remembered that Bray really was her brother. Bray had promised her that they would see each other again, and he kept his promise. Not only did he show up to see her, but he got her out of the mental hospital that her "parents" had left her in. Bray had brought her home, Luke, Erick, and Braun were all her friends growing up, what surprised her is that Bray had been letting them live there.

At first not everyone was happy to see her. Luke was still having a hard time believing that she was Abigail. He wasn't as spiritual as the rest and also didn't believe that she was Abigail because of her age. He didn't mean to upset her, he had apologized once he saw her again. Abigail felt like there was more to Luke now than when they were kids. Luke had apologized for upsetting her and told her that he would like to start over. He had talked to her more than the night before on the porch. He seemed to be hiding something from Bray and the others. She told him that they could keep things between them, but he wouldn't say much of anything else. She hoped that in time Luke would come to trust her again and talk to her more. He seemed broken inside and Abigail wanted to do whatever she could to fix him. She had wondered if at some point Luke started hating her because their last encounter in her past life wasn't pleasant.

They would start traveling with WWE again. Abigail felt touched that even after fifteen years, Bray had left her room the way she remembered it. To everyone else, her room was almost like sacred ground, no one else was allowed in her room. Bray always had hope that one day she would be returning, he was the most spiritual out of the group and believed in life after death. Bray never let anyone in Abigail's room because he thought, if anyone messed with anything in her room, it would bring shame to her memory, she would want everything to be right where she left it. Abigail went upstairs to her room to look through her clothes. One thing that Abigail was concerned about was if her clothes from her past life would fit her new body. She tried on a few outfits and was pleased that they still fit. Most people in society would think that her clothes were outdated, but of course Abigail never really cared about what people in society thought about her, not even in her past life. Once they all had clothes packed for several weeks, they loaded up their vehicles and hit the road. Braun and Erick would travel together while Luke traveled with Bray and Abigail. Abigail was the first one to start a conversation.

"So I know Bray has always wanted to get into wrestling, but what about you Luke? What made you want to get into it?"

"I would watch wrestling in my spare time after work. It interest me, and I grew tired of my old job. I was always the first to show up and the last to leave, I worked hard and came home feeling tired and under appreciated. I worked at that furniture factory for two years. I actually enjoyed making things out of wood as a young boy."

Abigail actually knew that, she just wanted to hear Luke talk. Even as well as Luke and Bray knew each other, even Bray didn't know this story. They listened as Luke continued to talk.

"I actually had a lot of experience from making things out of wood. My boss is an educated man, he thought I was dumber than a pile of rocks. I actually showed a lot of other employees how to do things. I would show them until I thought they understood, then I went over to start something new. My boss would walk by and I would over hear the new guys taking credit for my work, then my boss would look over at me and see me starting something new and thought that I was being too slow when I had actually done more work than anyone that worked there. Who do you think got promoted?... The guys that looked smarter than me and the guys that took credit for my work. As these guys were being promoted and paid more. I was always stuck doing the same thing and I would over hear my boss and the guys that were promoted talk about how slow I was and they insulted my intelligence."

Bray interrupted briefly.

"See this is what I keep saying. You break your backs trying to earn a little bit of cash to survive day to day life."

"Finally I had enough and walked out. I was so frustrated, I wanted to take my anger out on something. Bray and I started tagging together in NXT. It took several years of wrestling about the world, but finally WWE noticed me. They noticed my power and of course Vince was impressed with me being a bigger guy. Everyone knows Vince likes bigger guys to be champions, but it wasn't long before I joined Bray. Erick and Braun eventually made their way to WWE. I hate to say it, but Erick and Braun do not have the same amount of skill as me and Bray."

Bray silently nodded his head in agreement. Braun and Erick both wore the sheep masks and were possibly kept around in WWE just to help Bray. None of them would say any of this to Erick and Braun. They had always been like brothers and would surely be upset if they found out about this conversation. They didn't really have much farther to go and they all stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. Once they arrived at the arena Abigail went with Bray to WWE creative, they would pretty much let Bray do what he wanted, Bray wanted to introduce the world to Sister Abigail. Finally five minutes before they went on Abigail started feeling nervous.

"After growing up in a new life, in a new body, being here with you is something I've always wanted. I'm excited, but I'm kind of nervous too. How do you deal with nerves Bray?"

"First of all you don't let anyone know. Don't let it show. For me, I always just made it look like I was angry with the world. If you show that you are angry with the world, no one will suspect that you are nervous."

Abigail could hear the roar of the crowd outside. Bray could tell that Abigail was nervous and brought her in for a hug.

"Do you think you can do this Abigail?"

"I'll get through it."

"If you get lost, just at me or Luke and we will take over for you."

"I actually don't have to say anything tonight... Creative said I would actually be introduced next week. All I have to do is run in as a distraction and help you guys beat Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. I'm really excited."

"I know. When it gets close to the end of the match, the lights will go off, you will come out to the ring and knock either Dean or Roman off the ring apron when they are about to tag."

"Ok. I'll be ready."

Abigail watched as The Wyatt Family went out to the ring and the match began. It was a back and forth match, most of the time in a match where Dean and Roman were tagging, Dean would always tag Roman for the hot tag. Tonight things were different. Roman was in the ring for most of the match and was about to tag Dean in. The lights went off and that was Abigail's cue. She ran down to the ring as fast as she could. The lights were out for a few seconds and no one really understood why. Abigail went up to Dean and tripped him up by his legs and he fell off the ring apron. Dean fell to the floor and grabbed at his knee. The lights came back on, some in the crowd cheered and some booed. Roman could see that Dean was on the ground in pain. He was going to check on him when Bray turned Roman around and quickly hit him with Sister Abigail to win the match.. Once again some of the crowd cheered while others booed as Abigail joined him in the ring. Bray laughed as he put his hand around Abigail's shoulder. He grabbed a mic and spoke to the crowd.

"I knew she would join us... I knew she would join us eventually. She has finally gained enough power and is walking with us again my brothers. If you have paid attention and listened to the stories than this woman needs no introduction. Sister Abigail... has returned to us."

Bray put the mic down, laughed again as he held out his hands, looked up and said his usual follow the buzzards before the lights went out. Once the lights came back on, you could still see Dean on the outside of the ring in pain and Roman laying in the middle of the ring, but the Wyatt Family was gone. At the time Dean was upset that someone had interfered in his match, but he was more curious and wanted to know more about this Sister Abigail. Backstage after the show The Wyatt Family and other WWE talent we're welcoming Abigail and telling her how well she did for her debut, how she fit right in, and how no one say it coming. She would definitely be the talk of the WWE Universe for the week.

Abigail enjoyed traveling with Bray and the rest of The Wyatt Family, but what she really wanted was more time to talk to Luke. The next week things were a little different. Abigail had a certain outfit that she had to wear to look the part of Sister Abigail. She went to the Women's locker room while the guys were getting ready in the Men's locker room. It didn't really take long for her to get ready and she was ready before everyone else. As she was leaving the locker room, the door bumped into someone. This got a reaction from whoever it was that was hit by the door.

"Hey! Watch it."

Abigail was quick to apologize.

"Oh I'm sorry I..."

Abigail stopped when she realized that she had bumped into Dean Ambrose. Dean smirked at her.

"I see you're at a loss for words... Yeah, I have that affect on women. Oh... Now I recognize you... So it was you that attacked me last week."

"Hey. Don't take it personally..."

"So... You're the famous Sister Abigail that Bray is always talking about. I've never seen you before... Are you new?"

Dean had a smirk on his face, he was eyeing her up and down, he liked what he was seeing, Abigail felt slightly uncomfortable about this.

"Um... New to WWE television."

"Interesting... You know what I think? I think... You should ditch the Beverly Hillbillies, and let a real man show you how to have a good time. Usually I would hold a grudge against anyone that cost me my match, but uh..."

Abigail felt uncomfortable about how close Dean had suddenly got. He put his hands on the wall, one to the right of her head, and one to the left of her head. Abigail didn't really have anywhere to go now. Dean finished what he was going to say.

"How about we go somewhere private for a few minutes... And even the score... If you know what I mean."

Abigail was disgusted, but mostly afraid, she didn't really know what to do. She still tried to remain calm and respond back.

"Um... No...Sorry Dean... I'm not really that kind of girl."

The expression on Dean's face got darker as he leaned in closer, his breath going down her neck.

"I don't think you understand... I wasn't really asking."

Suddenly Abigail started to freak out as the memory just before her death flashed through her head. Luckily, someone showed up and over heard what was going on. Luke had finished getting ready first and came out of the men's locker room. He saw the way Abigail saw standing, trapped there with Dean and knew she felt uncomfortable. He could also hear the things that were being said between the two and knew that he needed to step in. He yelled, getting Dean's attention as he started walking their way.

"Hey! Is there a problem here Ambrose?"

Dean backed off from Abigail once he knew they weren't alone anymore. He still smirked and looked at her.

"No... No problem at all. Just getting to know the new girl... Sister Abigail."

Luke still walked closer as Dean backed away.

"You have no business here boy... Stay away from Abigail...Renee is down the hall on your right."

Dean didn't really have the same smug attitude anymore, he stormed off knowing that he wouldn't get what he wanted. He just thought to himself.

"What the hell?! Someone actually told me no?! Nobody... Says no to Dean Ambrose. Maybe not today... But someday... I will have you."

Abigail instantly felt relieved once Dean was gone and surprised Luke when she hugged him.

"Thank you Luke."

Bray and the others came out and were confused by what they were seeing.

"What was that about?"

Abigail let go of Luke as he responded.

"Ambrose... Got a little too "friendly" and made her uncomfortable."

Abigail spoke up now.

"I'm ok... Thanks... It's no big deal. We should just forget about this and move on. We need to be getting to the entrance area."

Abigail didn't want any trouble getting started, she just wanted all of them to move on. They all agreed and made their way to the entrance area. Luke and Bray both exchanged looks of concern with each other. For Abigail's safety, something may need to be done about Dean Ambrose.

(To be continued.)


	11. Chapter 11

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Eleven

Just as everyone suspected Abigail was the talk of the WWE Universe on social media. The next week on Raw, Abigail would have time to introduce herself to the WWE Universe. She still came down to the ring with the rest of The Wyatt Family and Bray started the promo.

"It is so good to see you again, we've missed you for all the many years you've been gone. You died a horrible, tragic death... Your life cut short, ended before it really had a chance to begin. Somehow I knew... I knew the you weren't really gone. I've always felt your spirit with me and I always believed that one day you would be walking with us again. Now here you are, you have finally decided to reveal yourself to the world. This is your time... Speak whatever is on your mind."

Bray handed the mic to Abigail as the whole crowd went silent to listen to what she had to say.

"I am the one... I am the one that all of you have heard about. I am Sister Abigail... I know what you're thinking... Shouldn't she be older? There are things that even I don't understand. What I'm about to tell you is something that happened in my past life. Bray and I... We grew up together, I was five years older than him at the time, I took care of him. Our mothers had passed away when Bray was very young, and our father... He wasn't exactly the most loving and caring father in the world. That's where I came in... I was always Bray's big sister, but honestly, I felt more like a mother to him. As for Luke Harper, we were best friends, we told each other everything. I always promised Luke I would never tell his secrets and I kept my word. I was the only person Luke trusted. Erick Rowan and Braun Strowman, they were also my best friends, no... Brothers more like. But Luke and I... We were always very close. Now comes the hard part... It was about fifteen years ago now... I made a mistake, and it cost me my life. There was a guy that was several years older than me. I was in high school, and this guy was in college. We would have arguments, and I would come to Luke for advice. He told me once that the guy I was with was no good for me, but I didn't want to believe him. The guy picked me up, he was drunk, and he actually became very violent with me. I wish I would have listened to Luke because the guy I was with didn't love or care about me, and only wanted me around for his own selfish desires. I tried to tell him no and fight him, but he was stronger than me. He had his way with me... And killed me. That was fifteen years ago... I don't know why or how, but somehow my soul found its way to another body. It seems that I have unfinished business on this earth, and I have yet to find out what that unfinished business is. Perhaps it is to walk along side Bray and The Wyatt Family, whatever it may be, Sister Abigail is here to stay."

The crowd cheered her, just off of this story, the crowd could tell that she was very much like Bray. She could keep a crowd's attention with her words. The crowd was very accepting of her, it really did seem like she belonged with them. The people she grew up with that she thought were her family were WWE fans and her brother pointed her out on TV.

"Mom, Dad... You're not going to believe this... Carlie is in the ring with Bray."

They went to look at the TV and sure enough, they saw her on TV. Her mom was confused.

"How is this possible? She is supposed to be in Dallas at the mental hospital."

"She was saying things like she felt connected to Bray somehow. Maybe she is."

"Or maybe... This Bray guy is crazier than she is and took her from the mental hospital. He's using her mental illness to his advantage. It's his fault she was there, he was the one putting all of these ideas in her head. Now she is with him... This won't do at all, he's only making it worse for her. When we get her back, we need to make sure that Bray doesn't come near her again."

Her dad thought to himself.

"Or maybe he is helping her... You're the only one that thought she had a mental illness, and for what? Talking about, and cheering for her favorite wrestler all the time. Being trapped in a room will cause you to breakdown and go insane. If there was a mental issue with her, Bray is helping. You didn't even pay attention to how happy she was with him. You're so quick to point out what you think is wrong with everyone else, but ignore your own flaws. Leave the poor girl alone, let her be happy with Bray and The Wyatts."

Her mom continued talking.

"We should at least go see her and try to talk to her. Where is Raw going to be next week?"

Her brother answered.

"Atlanta."

"Ok... So we should go to Atlanta and see her for ourselves."

Anyone could have argued, but everyone else kind of wanted to see her since they haven't seen her in about a week. In the meantime, after Raw, they all went to a hotel, they didn't have to do it this way but they all got separate rooms. Luke hasn't really had a chance to talk to Abigail alone since they were at The Wyatt house. The things she said at Raw only made him want to talk to her more. He knew it was late, but he wanted to try to talk to her anyway. He usually did what he wanted without thinking twice, but hesitated about knocking on her door. He made sure no one else was around, then he knocked on the door. Everything was quiet, inside her room, she thought she was hearing things until she heard another knock on her door. On the outside Luke thought that she was asleep and was getting ready to leave until she opened the door. She didn't expect for anyone let alone Luke to be the one at her door.

"Luke?"

He noticed that she was in her pajamas and apologized.

"Sorry... Did I wake you?"

"No... I just took a shower and changed. I was going to watch TV for a while before I fell asleep... What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?... Alone?"

"There is no one else here... Come on in."

For a second Abigail hesitated to let him in, but this was Luke, her best friend, she could trust him. Luke came in and closed the door behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What you said on Raw... You said, that we were friends before... We would tell each other everything and that you were the only person that I trusted."

"Yeah... You told me that years ago."

"Well... You also said that you wished that you would have listened to me."

"Because you were right Luke... The guy I was with didn't love or care about me at all."

"I just keep thinking back to that day... The last time we saw each other before you died... The last things we said..."

"Luke... That was so long ago."

"I know, but I never should have said what I said."

Abigail didn't really know what to say, they were both quiet until Luke said something else.

"Then there was Ambrose... I didn't like what he was saying to you."

"He made me feel really uncomfortable... I had a flashback of what happened right before my death. Things could have been a lot worse if you didn't show up. Thank you Luke."

They used to hug all the time in her past life, but things were so different now. She hugged Luke and he didn't really hug her back.

"You would always tell me your secrets, but I think there was a secret that you wouldn't even tell me. I think I knew it anyway... When we were kids, I think you had a crush on me."

Luke stayed quiet but thought to himself.

"I always have... And I still do."

"Is this what you wanted Luke? To be able to talk without anyone else knowing?"

"Yes. It is getting late though... I hope we can talk again some other time."

"We will... Just like when we were kids, we can keep things between us if that's what you want."

"Ok... Good night Abigail."

"Good night Luke."

Luke walked out of Abigail's room. He still held his head down. He had made a little bit of progress by talking to her, but still didn't say the things he wanted to say. He still didn't tell her that he felt responsible for her death, how he felt about her, or that he thought Bray and the others would kill him if they thought he was responsible for her death. Abigail watched him walk away sadly and knew that there was something else that he wasn't telling her. She had got him to talk a little more, but they were still nowhere near as close as they were in her past life. She hoped that one day he would tell her everything. She closed the door and thought to herself.

"Talk to me Luke... Please talk to me... I want us to be friends again. What are you not telling me? What has caused you all of this pain and misery? I can see it in your eyes, you're hurting... I want to help you, but you have to talk to me first. Let me in Luke... You were my best friend in my past life... Now it's like I don't know you at all. You still care though... If you didn't care, you wouldn't have stopped Ambrose."

Abigail could feel a change inside of her the more she thought about Luke.

"Do I have feelings for Luke?... Is that why it bothers me so bad that we're not as good friends anymore? Why do you do this to yourself Abigail?... Don't go getting feelings for someone who doesn't feel the same. Luke will hardly talk to me."

What Abigail didn't know was that Luke was having close to the same thoughts as she was having.

"You can't keep this up forever. Sooner or later Bray and the others will find out that I was the cause of her death. All she is doing is playing with my head... I'm sure she already blames me for her death. I know my mind always comes back to her, but what's worse is that she has come back to haunt me. I don't know how much more of this I can take, the guilt is eating me up from the inside. That and my feelings towards her... If I tell her how I feel, she would laugh in my face... I know she must think I'm responsible for her death so why would she believe that I have feelings for her? I was her friend in her past life... That's all we were ever meant to be."

Luke had went back to his room, but every night for the past fifteen years his mind, heart, and soul had been troubled, he would never be able to sleep peacefully while his thoughts and feelings got in the way, that is why he tried to push his thoughts and feelings aside and just focus on WWE. He knew that sooner or later the truth would come out. Everything from the guilt he felt, to his feelings, what would happen when Bray found out? Everyone else seemed to be clueless about Luke's feelings except for Dean. He could tell by the way Luke reacted that Luke had feelings for Abigail. Dean planned on using that to his advantage. Then there was the issue of her family, what would they do when they saw her again?

(To be continued.)


	12. Chapter 12

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Twelve

The next week Raw was in Atlanta, Abigail was hanging out with Bray and the others as fans came to have autographs and pictures taken. Most of the people that came were only interested in seeing Bray, but a few people were fans of the whole Wyatt Family. Abigail hadn't been with them long, but people recognized her and told her how she made an amazing addition to the group. Then there were a few people that were no so thrilled that she was in the group, these were the people that were jealous of her and wanted to be in her place. Suddenly she heard people calling out to her, but not by her name.

"Carlie! Hey! Over here!"

She looked and saw her parents and her brother. She didn't really know what to think about seeing them. They had pretty much abandoned her at the mental hospital. Going back would have to be one of her worst fears. Her brother was actually the first one to speak to her.

"Wow! Carlie, you're with The Wyatt Family? How did this happen?"

Her mom then interrupted.

"Yes Carlie, how did this happen?"

Bray stepped in and said his part.

"Because I allowed it to happen."

"She's supposed to be in a mental hospital right now... Because of her obsession with you!"

Abigail stepped in and fired back.

"Why are you here causing trouble? I knew you weren't coming back for me. You abandoned me, because you thought there was something wrong with me for wanting to be with Bray and The Wyatt Family."

"He kidnapped you. He's using your mental illness to his advantage.

"I don't have a mental illness! And by kidnapping me, I think you mean saved me. It's not kidnapping if I wanted to go. Turns out... The reason why I always felt connected to Bray... Is because I am. Bray is my brother. I'm not the person you think I am. The reason why you think I'm so different now than when I was a child is because I'm not who you think I am. My real name is Abigail, my spirit died fifteen years ago. The Carlie you knew no longer exists. She died in a car accident around the same time I did. I know... I was there, and I watched her spirit leave this body as mine entered it. She died because of an accident the two of you caused. The two of you should be dead! Not her!"

Bray put his hand on Abigail's shoulder.

Calm down Abigail, you're making a scene.

"I will not calm down! I know exactly why they're here! They want to take me back to the mental hospital. I'm not going! I'm a grown woman, and I'm not the person they think I am. I don't want to see them anymore! And I'm not going back to that mental hospital! We've been apart for too long! Don't let them take me!"

Abigail broke down now and hugged the closest person near her, which happened to be Luke. He wasn't really one to hug someone back, but Abigail needed this and he wrapped his arms around her. She had caused a scene and everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. Bray gave Luke an order.

"They're not going to take you Abby. Luke... Take her somewhere away from all of these people, she has been embarrassed in front of the world, she's hurting."

Luke nodded, placed one arm behind her back, and another arm behind her knees as he lifted her up and carried her away. She hid her face from everyone by placing her head in his chest and held onto him as he carried her away to a locker room. Bray talked to her parents, her mom more specifically.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You judge what you do not understand, you think that you're so much better than everyone else... You're not... In fact, I can see right through you. Right through your cold, heartless soul. You talk down to others because you were talked down to yourself, you make others feel bad because you feel bad about yourself. If you loved her like you claim, you will let her go, never bother her again, let her live her life the way she wants to live it, and let her be with whoever she wants to be with... You've upset her, and I'm going to have to ask that you leave. Security."

A few security guards came and escorted them out of the building. Her mom was left speechless, Bray put her in her place, their original plan was to just leave her in a mental hospital, but saw no reason to try to get her back in. Instead they would just listen to Bray and let her live the life she wanted to live, and never bother her again. There were people around that heard and saw everything and started clapping and cheering for Bray. Unfortunately fan eyes were not the only eyes watching. A pair of eyes belonged to a troublemaker, Dean Ambrose. He saw Luke carry Abigail away and could definitely tell that feelings were there between them. He wanted to try to think of something that would get Luke and Abigail mad at each other. Dean was mainly known for being extremely dangerous, but was smarter than what most people realized. Bray was concerned about Abigail, but thought she was in good hands with Luke around and would talk to her later. Things slowly returned to normal as he continued taking pictures and signing autographs for fans. Meanwhile in a locker room, Luke had Abigail in his arms. She was pretty much holding onto him like her life depended on it. The way she had went off on them, there was no doubt in his mind now that she was Abigail. She had cried getting his shirt wet but he didn't care. He held her in his arms... Something he had always wanted to do in her past life. She had her head against his chest and could hear and feel his heart beating. She wondered for a brief moment if she could possibly have feelings for him. He finally spoke to her.

"They upset you... I'm sorry that happened, they never should have come... I never did like seeing you cry Abby."

She stopped for a moment hearing what he said, she looked up at him before wiping her tears away. She had calmed down now and finally let him go.

"I'm sorry... I don't mean to be so emotional... My experience with them wasn't the greatest. They all judged me... But mainly her. Being judged by the people that were meant to be your family... It hurts. I always felt like I didn't belong with them... That's because I didn't. I'm just the spirit of a dead girl inside of another dead girl's body. I still don't understand why I'm here again. I must have some kind of unfinished business, but I don't know what that is. She never understood me, or even tried to understand me, she automatically assumed that there was something wrong with me. I don't want to go back to that mental hospital."

"You'll never have to."

"I missed out on so much... I didn't want to be taken away again... We've already been apart for fifteen years, things are so different... I wanted so badly for things to be the way they were before, but I guess things will never be the same again. Its time to move on I guess and try to find my place in this world."

"I always wonder the same thing..."

Abigail was confused.

"Wonder what?"

"My place in the world. I still haven't figured it out."

"I think... Everything happens for a reason, this breakdown was a minor setback, but in the end, it will only make me stronger."

Bray entered the locker room and spotted Luke and Abigail.

"Abby... I took care of our little problem. They've been escorted from the building and won't be bothering you again. No one is taking you from us... Not again. Fifteen years is long, but forever is worse."

Luke excused himself, there was something he needed to do. At the moment, he wasn't concerned about the thoughts and emotions going through his own heart and mind. He was concerned about her. He wanted to do something for her, but he wanted to do it anonymously, without her or anyone else knowing. Luke had to be quick, as far as he knew, no one saw what he was doing. The rest of The Wyatts had left the locker room, and Abigail was in the women's locker room, luckily there were other women around so she wouldn't really have to worry about Dean. Dean made his way into the locker room. Luke always carried around an extra pair of pants for after a match, something clean to change into despite his dirty look onscreen. An idea had formed in Dean's head as he quickly looked for a piece of paper and something to write with. He knew he had to be quick, but he had to make his handwriting look like a woman's handwriting. He had to write something that Luke would believe Abigail would say.

"Luke... I don't really know why I'm writing this... I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me. You've been there for me when no one else has... You're my best friend, but have always been more like family to me. You've always been like a brother to me. I guess I mainly wanted to write this because I think it's something that you need to know... I know you have feelings for me... I don't want to upset you, but if I said that I had feelings for you, our friendship could be at risk if we ended up in a bad relationship. I don't want to risk our friendship, it means everything to me. I think... We should both look for someone else. Please don't be upset with me... Please understand that I only want what's best for our friendship."

Dean left the locker room as fast as he could after he wrote the note. What he did know was that someone saw him leave. Abigail was finishing getting ready when Natalya came back in the locker room.

"Hey Abigail... Somebody left something for you at catering."

"What is it? Who is it from?"

"I don't know... It didn't say who it was from, it just said to Abigail. Looks like you have a secret admirer. I think you will be very surprised. I thought it was very sweet."

Abigail went to catering and smiled when she saw a bunch of flowers. Sure enough, she looked at a note, and it only said to Abigail. She was going to go put the flowers back in the locker room. The locker room was empty now. Someone had been watching her. He smirked to himself thinking this was too easy and decided to play along.

"So... Did you enjoy the little gift I sent you?"

Abigail recognized that voice. Her eyes instantly went wide with fear.

"Dean! What are you doing here?"

"I work here remember? Relax ok... I'm not going to hurt you. In fact...I'm here to apologize. We started off on the wrong foot... I was an asshole."

"So... You sent me the flowers?"

"Yeah... I wanted to make it up to you... I was hoping we could start over."

Dean looked at Abigail... He wasn't sure if she was buying his nice guy act. Luke had actually been in a one on one match, he was in a qualifying match to see if he would face the current Intercontinental Champion. Luke had beat his opponent and had become the number one contender, he would have a match for the Intercontinental Championship in a few weeks at the next pay per view. Abigail would be coming out with Bray later. Luke had been to the locker room, found the note in his pocket and started to look for Abigail. It hurt to read the note, but he still wanted to talk to her face to face. As he came out of the locker room, he started looking for Abigail. Dean seemed to know that he was coming, pushed Abigail against the wall, keeping her body still and planted a kiss on her lips not only to keep her quiet, but he did it in a way that made it look like she enjoyed it. Luke didn't have to say anything, he felt a rush of different emotions come over him, he turned around the corner and went back to the locker room. When Dean finally stopped kissing her, Abigail smacked him hard across the face.

"How dare you! Get the hell away from me! I can't believe you just did that."

Dean laughed a bit as he felt at the spot where she slapped him. She wasn't aware that Luke had seen what happened. Dean had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh come on... It was just a kiss, no harm done. I'll be on my way now."

Abigail was embarrassed and glared at him as he walked away. Dean was pretty satisfied with himself, he could come back to her anytime he wanted, he was pretty sure Luke wouldn't want anything else to do with her. Later on as they got to their hotel rooms, Abigail could tell that there was something different about Luke. Luke and Abigail were the only ones in the hallway and Abigail went up to him before he went to his room.

"Hey Luke, you seem upset. Do you want to talk?"

Luke didn't turn around to face her, he gave a harsh reply.

"I have nothing to say to you!"

He slammed the door to his room. Abigail didn't expect it at all. She didn't know why he was upset with her, this concerned her as she didn't know what she could have done that upset him. The next day at the Smackdown taping, Abigail briefly spoke with Erick about Luke.

"I don't know why, but Luke is upset with me for some reason. I don't know what I did that upset him. He hasn't spoken to me since yesterday. Could you talk to him for me and figure out why he's upset with me."

"I'll try."

Erick actually kind of had an idea of why. When Erick went to talk to Luke, he plainly asked Luke what was going on.

"Why are you upset with Abigail?"

"She wrote a note... It upset me, but not as much as when I saw her kissing Ambrose. I can't believe she would do this again... She said how Ambrose had made her uncomfortable and then she goes and kisses him. He's no good for her... He could hurt her... I know she said that we should see other people, but why him?"

Erick was putting things together.

"You have feelings for her."

"Yes I have feelings for her! I've always had feelings for her."

"I don't know if this will help or not, but I don't think she kissed Ambrose or wrote that note. I don't know why, but I actually saw Ambrose come out of the locker room yesterday. Ambrose... He's dangerous... He's smart. I know you're upset, but don't take it out on Abigail... I don't think she knows what's going on."

Erick left Luke so that he could be alone with his thoughts. He knew what he saw, but there was a chance that Erick could be right, maybe Abigail didn't have anything to do with this. All of these emotions just added to the ones he had been feeling for years.

(To be continued.)


	13. Chapter 13

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Thirteen

It had been two days since Raw, Luke had not said a word to Abigail and she couldn't understand why. She had asked Erick to find out for her, but he wouldn't tell her why Luke was upset either. Erick pretty much found out about Luke's feelings when Luke told him that he was upset that she had kissed Dean Ambrose. It was not Erick's place to tell those feelings to Abigail. Luke had come to a point where he pretty much stopped caring about if Bray found out. Since two days had passed and nothing had happened, he wasn't really worried about Erick telling anyone his feelings for Abigail. It felt less stressful now that someone else knew about his feelings toward her. Bray had noticed that things seemed different between Luke and Abigail, while Abigail was sitting with Erick and Braun, Bray walked up to Luke and spoke to him.

"Luke... Would you care to speak to me alone?"

Luke only looked at Bray and nodded. He stood up and followed Bray. Bray made sure that they were alone.

"Luke... Would you please explain what is going on? Has something happened in the last two days? I've noticed a difference in you, and a difference in Abigail."

"Things just haven't been the same since she has returned. I've tried talking to her, I've tried getting along with her, but things just aren't the same. We are not the same people anymore, she's changed... I've changed. Before she died we were best friends, I've missed our friendship, but it's not the same anymore. Everything is different now, and it will always be different."

"I disagree... The other day when her parents came and upset her, she attached herself to you, that is the same as what would happen before she died. Finally, after fifteen years, I could see the real you again. Having Abigail back has brought change for the better, for all of us. What really troubles you brother?"

Luke wanted so badly to say everything, but this was neither the time, nor the place.

"Nothing... We should start warming up now, we need to be ready and focused for our match."

Bray knew that something was bothering Luke, he just wasn't saying. One thing Abigail had helped with is get Luke to speak more, but still it seemed like there was something troubling him. Bray didn't argue, he only nodded and they were on their way back to meet up with Erick and Braun. Bray went up to Abigail before they warmed up.

"Abigail... Something troubles you?"

"Yeah... I'm freaking out about Dean Ambrose, he forced a kiss on me and I'm not ok with it."

"We'll take care of Ambrose. It is best not to be left alone. If you can... Stay in the locker room with the other women. We'll come back for you when it is time to go out."

Abigail nodded and went inside the women's locker room with the other women. Unfortunately, The Wyatt Family was the main event of the night, and the rest of the women had other things that they had to do. Abigail was actually lost in her thoughts and didn't notice that everyone had left.

"I don't know why Luke is upset with me, I don't know what it was I could have done that upset him. When I asked him why he was upset, he yelled at me and said that he had nothing to say to me. It's been two days since we've talked to each other. I never know what Luke is going to do anymore, one minute he's talking to me like we did in my past life, and then the next thing I know, he becomes quiet and cold again. I just want him to open up to me like he used to. Things have changed, our friendship may never be what it once was. It hurts... I feel like we're taking a step backwards and becoming distant from each other again."

Abigail realized that she had been lost in her thoughts and lost track of time, she would have to hurry and get ready. She grabbed her clothes from her bag and was about to change when a voice startled her. That voice of course belonging to Dean Ambrose.

"Hey... I don't think there is anything more entertaining than watching a woman take her clothes off."

Abigail stopped before she pulled her shirt off once she heard his voice.

"What the hell?! You're not supposed to be in here! This is the women's locker room! Get out!"

Dean laughed and started making his way towards her.

"I don't think you understand... No one else is here... And I can pretty much do whatever I want."

Abigail noticed that he was getting closer and she decided to try to make a run for the door, but he blocked her path. When she went to run for the door, he grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, pinning his body against hers. She was terrified, but also outraged that Dean was doing this.

"Let me go Ambrose! I swear if you don't let me go I'll..."

She was cut off when he forced a kiss on her again, then laughed at her.

"You'll what scream?"

Abigail somehow got one of her hands free and slapped Dean in the face again. At first Dean laughed, then things took a violent turn and he wrapped his hand around her neck, then he ripped her shirt off.

"So... You're a little feisty... I like that... I also like the screamers, it makes things more... Interesting. Once I had a kiss, I just knew that I had to have more. Actually... I wanted you the first moment I saw you."

Dean loosened his grip enough to let her breathe. She still managed to shout something at him.

"Dean... Please."

Dean had unzipped his pants and pressed his body against hers.

"Oh... Now you're begging... Now you've got me really excited."

Dean licked his lips, his breath going down her neck as his hands explored her body. She shouted again until his hand went around her neck again.

"Dean Stop!"

"Shut up!... I can't believe this... I think this is the first time I've ever met a woman who didn't want her brains fucked out by Dean Ambrose."

Abigail had started crying now. She didn't expect to make it out alive... The same thing was going to happen now that had happened in her past life.

"Stop crying... I say yes... You say no. You say stop, but I say go."

As usual, Luke Harper was the first one ready and had started walking the halls when he started hearing voices. The voices were coming from the women's locker room, but he was pretty sure that one of the voices wasn't coming from a woman. Luke knew better than to go into the women's locker room, but one of the voices sounded terrified, and as he listened more, he could hear a name. He could hear cries, and the name Dean, and the words stop. It was Abigail, Dean had made his way in the women's locker room once everyone else had left. Luke knew what he was feeling before. He felt hurt that Abigail had written him the note and kissed Dean Ambrose, but now he realized that Erick was right. Abigail never wrote that note, and she never kissed Dean Ambrose, it had been the other way around. This must have been what Dean wanted. Luke wasn't about to stand by and let the same thing happen. He lost her once, he wasn't about to lose her again. He rushed into the locker room, heard Abigail's screams, and Dean yelling at her and followed their voices until he found them. Dean never saw it coming, he was still wearing his shirt and Luke grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him away from Abigail. He had Dean by his shirt and had lifted him up off the ground as he shoved Dean into the wall. Luke's hand made contact with Dean's face repeatedly as he said something in between punches.

"I. TOLD. YOU. TO. STAY. AWAY. FROM HER!"

Abigail was still terrified and sat on the ground hugging her knees as she tried to cover herself as she cried. Dean had only managed to remove her shirt. As Luke was calming down and as his hand began to hurt, he looked towards Abigail. Dean still laughed and said something to Luke.

"I don't care about your feelings... I don't care how much you love her... I will have her."

Luke wasn't sure if Abigail heard Dean, but he shoved Dean against the wall, Dean's head bounced off the wall and Luke super kicked him, temporarily knocking him out. The rest of The Wyatt Family heard what was going on and rushed in. Erick and Braun were outraged as well and ran over to where Luke was. Bray being the more calm of the group actually noticed Abigail sitting on the ground, crying, and holding onto her knees. He had an extra shirt on, got down beside her, and handed it to her. Nothing needed to be said about what happened. Abigail already told him that Dean had forced a kiss on her, now he was coming back for more. As much as Bray wanted to punish Ambrose, he thought his brothers were doing a good enough job of that. Somebody needed to be the calm one in the group, someone had to help calm down Abigail. Luke and the others dragged Dean's motionless body out of the locker room and all the way out to ringside. Luke Harper was pretty much the second in command in The Wyatt Family, he shouted something for Erick and Braun to do.

"Grab a ladder!"

With Dean Ambrose being a crowd favorite, they booed The Wyatt Family. There was actually a match scheduled, but the camera man was told to just keep filming what was going on. Nobody knew what was really going on, but this still entertained the fans. Everyone wondered where Bray was, but mainly felt sorry for Dean seeing the beatdown he was getting at the hands of Luke Harper. Dean had started coming to his senses once he realized that he was being dragged out to the ring in front of thousands of people. He had started trying to fight back, he bounced off one of the ropes and flew at Luke, only for Luke to catch him, swing him around and slam him into the mat. Dean still got up and went to kick Luke. He caught Dean's foot and made Dean fall to the mat, hitting his head. Finally, Erick and Braun had a ladder set up, it was laying horizontally. The ladder was long enough to stretch from the ring to the barricade. Suddenly a bunch of referees came down telling Luke not to do it, beggin him to stop. Luke doesn't listen, he is filled with rage as he picks up Dean walked over towards the top rope, and power bombs Dean through a ladder. (Similar to how he did at Wrestlemania 31.) As Dean fell, he hit the back of his head. This was the last thing shown before Raw went off the air. Dean was holding the back of his head and he could feel blood. A thought went through his head.

"All of this... Just to fuck up his girl? It's not worth it... He can have her."

Dean was sent to the back to get stitches in his head and to stop the bleeding. He diagnosed with a concussion and would be out of action for a while. Meanwhile Bray had calmed down Abigail and walked over to Luke. She was watching the replay of everything that just happened in the ring. Luke took out his frustration on Dean, and now was more concerned for Abigail, now that he knew the truth, Dean had set up the whole thing. He still wondered if Abigail heard what Dean said. Bray came over to Luke and Luke quietly asked Bray how Abigail was doing.

"How is she?"

"She's still freaked out. She told me that Dean didn't get any farther than taking her shirt off, but she's still freaked out because of what happened in her past life. She's not talking much, she just has this blank look on her face. I already told Stephanie what happened and asked for the week off so that we can all cool down. She seemed very understanding, Dean will face severe consequences, hopefully they will fire him. We can all go home and calm down for the week."

Luke looked at Abigail as she finally noticed his presence. She was thankful that Luke showed up we he did. Luke was thankful for this time off because now maybe finally he could explain everything. Bray decided to drive, Luke sat in the back. Abigail was sitting in the back and had fallen asleep. At first her head was resting against the window, but at some point her head hit Luke's shoulder, getting his attention. He could tell that she had been crying. Without realizing it, she had snuggled up to Luke, wrapping her arms around him. Seeing the tears still rolling down her face hurt. He took his hand and gently wipes her tears away, being careful not to wake her. Then he wrapped his arms around her. Then finally he fell asleep with his head against the window and Abigail in his arms. Bray had something he was going to ask Luke. When he looked in his rear view mirror, he noticed Luke and Abigail snuggled up to each other and decided that he would ask him later. He didn't really know what to think about what he was seeing.

(To be continued.)


	14. Chapter 14

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Fourteen

Bray had been driving for several hours and finally made it to The Wyatt Family home. Luke woke up somehow knowing that they made it home. As he woke up he remembered that Abigail had fallen asleep next to him. A feeling of peace came over him as she slept next to him. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Abigail woke up once she felt movement next to her. She opened her eyes and realized that it was Luke beside her. She quickly let go of him blushing, and sat up on her side of the car. Then she realized that they were home.

"Oh... Sorry. I must have fallen asleep."

"It's fine... We're home now."

Luke got out of the car, grabbed his stuff from the trunk and made his way up to his room. Abigail took her stuff in her room, she would unpack later. She was going to talk to Luke. She went down the hall to his room, she changed her mind as his door was closed. He was probably tired and she didn't want to bother him. Bray had come up the stairs and Abigail decided to talk to him.

"Hey Bray... Sorry I fell asleep. I could have drove for a few hours."

"It's no problem Abby. I don't mind a nice drive through the countryside."

Abigail was quiet for a moment and looked back down the hallway towards Luke's room. Bray could tell that there was something on her mind.

"What's troubling you Abigail?"

"I just have a lot on my mind... I'm still a little freaked out by what Ambrose tried to do... Ever since I came back here... Luke keeping giving mixed signals... One minute he doesn't believe that I am who I say I am. Then the next thing I know... We're ALMOST talking like old friends. I don't know what happened, but at some point it seemed like I had upset Luke somehow and acts like he doesn't care about me. Yet, with what happened with Ambrose... Luke was the first one that showed up to help me. I'm just really confused about Luke."

"It's hard for anyone to understand Luke... Even I don't understand Luke, it's like there is something he doesn't want the world to know. I guess only the people that really mean something to him can know what's on his mind. I believe that... Even though he doesn't always show it... He cares for you Abigail... Probably more than you think."

Abigail looked back towards Luke's room again.

"Give him time Abigail. He's been affected by all of this too."

Abigail really wanted to talk to Luke, but decided that Bray was probably right and that she should just give him time and space. Abigail walked down the stairs and she saw Erick and Braun coming in. They must have arrived not much later. She smiled and hugged them both.

"Hey guys... I wanted to say thank you for showing up when you did. If you and Luke hadn't of shown up... I might not be here right now."

"No problem... We were just looking after you... Families look out for each other. How is Luke?"

"I don't know... He still isn't talking to me much. I'm still a bit confused... He gives me the feeling that he wants nothing to do with me, but he must care a little bit if he would show up to help me right?"

"A little bit? Did you see what he did to Ambrose? He completely destroyed him... He slammed Ambrose through a ladder... He put that boy through hell... For you... He cares... Trust me."

That was all Erick said as he and Braun went to their own rooms to unpack. This left Abigail thinking... Even though he didn't say much, the old saying, actions speak louder than words held truth to it. She decided that she would unpack later, someone had to fix supper, she had slept a good bit before they arrived and thought that everyone else was busy, so she would be the one to fix supper. Later on, everyone was eating and enjoying the meal Abigail prepared, Luke had finished and was going to go on his usual walk through the woods. Luke went out the door, Abigail looked at Bray, still concerned about Luke.

"Can I go with him Bray?"

"You're a grown woman, you can do what you want. I have no problem with it. Luke on the other hand... He usually prefers his walks alone. I guess that is his quiet time alone with his thoughts."

Abigail walked out of the house and saw Luke walking off in the distance. She wasn't sure if she wanted Luke to see her, but she caught up to him so that she wouldn't lose sight of him. The sun was starting to set and she could see the light of Bray's lantern. She followed Luke until he stopped at a swamp, he sat on a big rock and just listened and looked at everything around him. The sounds around him, he hoped would distract him from the thoughts that were constantly going through his head. He placed a hand over his heart, it physically hurt, the guilt he had been feeling for all of these years, it was catching up to him, eating him up inside, and it had slowly broke him down day by day. It hurt him physically and emotionally, things would never be the same with Abigail again. He took a rock that was nearby and squeezed it as hard as he could, he did this all the time until his hand hurt from squeezing so hard. It was a different kind of pain that would temporarily distract him from the emotional pain. Abigail was still unsure if she want him to know that she was there. This was his secret place, no one else knew about it. She had wanted to talk to him, and this may be her only chance to really talk to him. She slowly started making her way over to him. He heard footsteps, but thought maybe it was a wild animal. He quickly turned his head and jumped when he saw her, she did the same.

"Oh... Sorry Luke... I didn't mean to scare you?"

Luke only seemed more upset now that she was out here.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you Luke. I followed you out here."

"Did Bray send you?"

"No. I came out here because I wanted to."

Luke looked down into the water.

"Looks like my secret place isn't so secret anymore. I always came out here to get away from everyone else."

"Why?... Why do you come out here all alone?"

"Because sometimes I just need to be alone with my own thoughts. I never know when something is going to become more than just a thought... Sometimes my thoughts become words... There are certain things that I do not wish to say around other people."

"Like... Some kind of secret that you don't want the world to know?"

"Exactly... You should not have come Abigail."

Abigail looked hurt by his response.

"Why? I'm so confused Luke... When I first came back here, you didn't want anything to do with me. Then a few days pass and it almost seemed like we were friends again, you were there for me when my so called parents showed up... I was so afraid... So afraid that I would end up in a mental hospital again, it upset me, but you were there to calm me down. Then I don't know what happened... I went to talk to you later, but you became cold and uncaring all of a sudden and shut me out. I'm just so confused... One minute it seems like you care, and then the next minute you don't."

"Or maybe... I've always cared, but you don't know what I'm going through."

"Then tell me... Tell somebody. How is anyone supposed to know what you're going through if you never tell anyone anything, and you keep going off on your own?"

"Why did you have to come out here?! I didn't want anyone to know where I go. You're living at the house again, and now you decide to come out here. Will you ever stop haunting me? Will you ever leave me in peace?... I can't take this anymore... I just want the pain to go away!"

"Luke... I don't understand..."

"You will probably never believe that I've always been in love with you because I was the one that caused your death... I was the one that upset you that night... I never should have said the things I said... I pushed you into the arms of a dangerous man. I tried to warn you about him, but all I did was lead you to your death... If Bray ever found out, if he did kill me for causing your death I don't know what he would do... I've lived with this pain and guilt inside of me for fifteen years now. All of a sudden you're back... To haunt me I'm sure. I deserve it, I deserve eternal suffering. I can't take this anymore... All I want is for the end to come so that maybe then my suffering will be over. To have you back... Is a blessing and a curse. A constant reminder of what happened before. I've missed you... So a part of me likes that you're here. I just want the pain to end... I want this life to end so that I may finally be at peace and try to find happiness again... For fifteen year you've been gone... I've forgotten what happiness feels like."

Luke had finally said what has been eating away at his heart and his mind for fifteen years. Now he broke down, he put his hands on his face as years of pain finally escaped him. He finally let the tears flow not caring anymore.

"There... Now you know everything. I assume you're going to tell Bray now?"

Abigail didn't say anything, she was heartbroken, she could feel Luke's pain. He thought she had come back to cause him more pain than what he was already feeling. She had heard everything he said, what killed her was when he told her that he felt responsible for her death and that he forgot what happiness felt like. She had tears in her eyes and was crying with him. It seemed like she finally understood why she was getting a second chance, it wasn't just for her, but she had to find Luke and learn the truth. To come back and let Luke know that her death was not his fault and to hopefully eliminate any pain and guilt that he felt. The one thing she knew she had to do was help Luke feel happiness let her heart take over and let her actions speak louder than words. She was closer than Luke thought, she gently touched his face getting his attention. She looked into his eyes and saw all of his pain and guilt, it had broken him.

They were now standing face to face. Abigail slowly leaned in and shared a gentle kiss with him. Luke was more shocked than anything else... The last time this happened was when they were kids and she tricked him. An old familiar feeling returned to him. His childhood crush on her had never went away, the only difference was that he realized that he had fallen in love with her. He felt something else, his happiness slowly returning as he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. All he had ever really wanted was her forgiveness since he always felt responsible for her death, but now it seemed like finally after fifteen years, his pain and guilt was finally off his heart and mind. He could finally feel the love and happiness returning to him. Finally they broke the kiss, Luke was speechless, Abigail looked at him in concern, finally she had gotten him to speak to her, but she never knew that he hid such a dark secret for so long. He had kept his thoughts and emotions hidden from the world for fifteen years, he was a man broken by guilt, she only hoped that she could fix him. Already after she kissed him and looked into his eyes, she could see signs of the Luke she had grown up with.

"Luke...?"

(To be continued.)


	15. Chapter 15

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Fifteen

Luke couldn't believe what was happening. He realized that he had told Abigail everything. It literally broke him, he didn't care anymore. The guilt and pain had finally got to him, he turned away from her and finally let his tears flow. He didn't know how close she was and felt her touch his face. He opened his eyes now and saw her looking right into his eyes. What she did next surprised him, she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. An old familiar feeling returned to him, a feeling he thought he would never feel again. Love, and happiness, something that he thought died with Abigail was now making its return. He finally embraced it, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He had always felt responsible for her death, and for fifteen years, he let the guilt weigh on his heart and mind, now things seemed different. Finally, they broke the kiss, Luke was speechless and Abigail looked at him in concern. She finally got him to speak to her but never knew that he hid such a dark secret for so long. He had kept his thoughts and emotions hidden from the world for fifteen years, he was a man broken by guilt, she only hoped that she could fix him. Right after she kissed him, she looked in his eyes and could already see signs of the old Luke she had grown up with.

"Luke...?"

He didn't really know what to say, he only looked at her, she still had her hand on his face.

"Luke I had no idea... You've felt this way for fifteen years. I saw it Luke... I saw the pain in your eyes. I always wondered why I was given a second chance, now I understand... It wasn't just for me... I'm here for you... I wasn't sent here to haunt you, I mean you no harm, all I want to do... Is help you Luke. You feel responsible for my death... I know before I died, we weren't really getting along, but I never blamed you. In fact, I wish I would have listened to you, because you were right, I just realized it too late. If I had listened to you, none of this would have happened... I wouldn't have died, we wouldn't have been separated for fifteen years, and you wouldn't be feeling this way. I want to help you Luke... I want to set your heart and mind at ease... My death, was not your fault... I want to help you find happiness again..."

Abigail had been crying too. He still hadn't said anything. She looked up at him and hugged him.

"Please... Say something Luke."

Luke looked at her, he never thought he would get to hold her in his arms, and yet here she was. He wrapped his arms around her, and breathed out a breath of relief, feeling a great deal of pressure leave his chest. He finally spoke to her.

"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that... All I've wanted for fifteen years is for the end to come, to have your forgiveness."

"There is nothing to forgive... None of this was your fault."

"I never told anyone about what I was feeling... I've always been afraid to tell anyone... Especially Bray."

"Why?"

"Because of how close you and Bray have always been. If he ever found out that I..."

"You didn't do anything Luke... You have nothing to be afraid of. Just talk to him... Maybe he can help."

"This... This wasn't the only thing bothering me..."

"What else is bothering you?"

"I feel like we were starting to get close again... Then there was this whole thing with Ambrose and a note I found... I thought you wrote it."

"What note?"

"Something about you knew how I felt about you and you said something about seeing other people. I was going to talk to you about it when I saw you kissing Ambrose."

"I didn't write a note... And he kissed me. I'm sorry... You must have thought that I wanted him to kiss me."

"It hurt because... I did have feelings for you... I still do actually..."

Abigail remembered that she had just kissed him, she looked down at the ground for a minute before she spoke again.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"I always have... That's probably also why it hurt so bad when you died. I had... Plenty of opportunities to tell you how I felt but I never did... That childhood crush... Never went away, it only grew stronger as we got older. Then when you came back... It was like I fell for you all over again."

All of this was very touching to Abigail, she went up to Luke and went to kiss him again, only this time Luke pulled away. Abigail was surprised and kind of hurt that he pulled away.

"Please Abigail... Please don't do this because you feel sorry for me. I don't want you to do this because you feel sorry for me."

Abigail wasn't just feeling sorry for him. Maybe she hadn't always shown it, but as they were growing up together she was just waiting for Luke to give her a sign that he wanted to be more than friends. She only dated someone else because she wasn't sure if Luke would make a move. Now it made since why Luke acted the way he did. He was jealous, he had always had feelings for her and it hurt him when he found out that she was with someone else. Abigail had feelings for Luke before she died and realized that maybe her feelings had returned stronger when she saw him again. She finally spoke to him again.

"I still wanted to thank you... I didn't expect for you to come in and save me since you were upset with me. I thought Ambrose was going to make the same thing happen again."

"It didn't matter how I felt... Once I heard you in the locker room, I knew something wasn't right. I always try to do what's right even if I feel like I've been done wrong. Also... I wasn't there for you before and I lost you... I lost you once... I don't want to lose you again."

They were both quiet now, the sun had went down and the only light out now was the light from Bray's lantern, the fireflies, and a little bit of light from the moon. Luke didn't expect for anyone to follow him and he was out longer than he usually was.

"We should head back."

Abigail only nodded as she followed him. He still warned her about something.

"Watch your step, I stayed out a little too long once, I stepped in a hole and twisted my ankle because it got too dark, that's why I started carrying Bray's lantern. Also... More animals come out at night... Stay close to me."

She forgot about there being a big step up she took when she was on her up. Now they were walking down a hill, Luke had her stop for a minute, he stepped down and turned back to her holding his hand out. She actually smiled at him now and took his hand as he helped her step down. There was one thing that she had to know.

"So... You could have had feelings for anyone... Why me?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"Somethings just can't be explained, but if I had to say why, I could give a few reasons... Um... You're smart... You're a caring person, you took care of Bray, but mostly... You're beautiful... Sorry... I'm not really good at things like this."

Abigail only smiled at him as she continued to hold his hand.

"No it's fine... You're very sweet Luke. Now that I think about it... You were probably the one that got me the flowers."

"Well... You were upset that day and I wanted to try to make you happy."

They didn't have to walk very long before that were at The Wyatt house. The lights were still on inside the house. Bray was actually still awake, he could see the light from his lantern as Luke and Abigail returned. He could see that something seemed different between them, they seemed happier. He watched them curiously, as they came closer he noticed that they were holding hands. As they got closer to the house Abigail stopped and looked at Luke.

"There is something different about you Luke."

"I feel different... Like finally someone else knows everything. I'm glad you followed me out there... I enjoyed your company."

"I won't pressure you, but I still think that you should talk to Bray about how you've felt for the last fifteen years."

"I know...Soon."

"And Luke... I didn't just kiss you because I felt sorry for you... I mean it!... Don't go feeling guilty, my death was not your fault. I really meant it when I said I wanted to help you find happiness again... You spent so long trying to make me happy that you've neglected to be happy yourself. Whenever you feel like something is bothering you talk to me... I'm here to help you, not hurt you. I think tonight we finally started getting where we need to be. Set your heart and mind at ease... Good night Luke... Sleep peacefully."

Luke didn't let her kiss his lips the last time she went for a kiss, she gently put her hand on his face and kissed his cheek. Maybe it was better to take things slow. She looked at him for a reaction, his lips slowly curved into a smile and he spoke to her.

"Good night Abigail... Sleep tight."

Abigail blushed and slowly started making her way into the house.

"Good night."

Luke watched her as she went into the house. One thing he knew he would do from that moment on is swear to protect her, he wasn't going to lose her again. Something that Luke and Abigail were both wondering was where do they go from here? Abigail had wanted things with Luke to be the way they were when they were friends, but now she had learned that Luke had feelings for her and realized that her feelings towards him were changing. It hurt a little when he didn't kiss her when she went to kiss him again. She had just kissed his cheek and blushed, he seemed ok with that because he smiled back at her. Things were definitely changing between them, but who said that change had to be bad? Bray saw the whole thing, he wasn't sure what to think about it, if there was one person he trusted around Abigail, it was Luke, he was the one that always seemed to be there for Abigail as they grew up, and nothing had really changed. He did want to talk to Luke the next time he saw him, Luke knew the sooner he talked to Bray, the better. Abigail went to bed with a smile on her face, she only hoped that Luke could feel happy too. It was an emotional night, he finally confessed to someone how he had been feeling. Now maybe the pain would go away. Now the healing began, she wanted to help him find his happiness. She realized that she was given a second chance to help heal Luke. She wasn't going to deny how she felt, maybe she was also given a second chance at life so that they could both have a second chance... A chance to start over, and maybe even a chance at love.


	16. Chapter 16

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Sixteen

The next morning, Abigail woke up to the smell of sausage and pancakes from the kitchen. She remembered everything that happened the night before. It didn't start off the best, but things were better at the end of the night. It started with her following Luke to his secret place, it was a place where he could be alone with his thoughts, but soon Luke told her that he felt responsible for her death, it broke her heart that he had been living with all of that unnecessary guilt. He forgot what it was like to be happy and Abigail wanted to help change that. He had also told her that his childhood crush on her never went away. Abigail had also always liked him, but had always waited for him to make a move as they grew up and got discouraged when he never did. Finally her emotions took over and she kissed him. The second time she went for a kiss he pulled away because he believed that she only kissed him because she felt sorry for him. Later on she kissed his cheek and he seemed ok with that. Things seemed different about Luke, especially after she kissed him. She remembered seeing a smile before going in for the night. Now she smiled as she thought maybe the old Luke was returning. She smiled as she thought about him, got dressed and went down the stairs and entered the kitchen. It was still early, Luke was the only one up at the moment. Luke finished what he was doing and washed his hands again, then Abigail made her presence known.

"Good morning Luke."

He turned around and saw her, giving a slight smile.

"Good morning... Is anyone else awake yet?"

"I think it's just us right now."

Abigail smiled and even blushed a little.

"So... How are you feeling Luke?"

"A little better... The guilt isn't really eating me up as much anymore now that someone knows."

"Luke... I already told you... Don't go feeling guilty for something that wasn't your fault."

"I've felt that way for fifteen years... That feeling isn't going to go away overnight."

"I know, but you don't have to go through this alone. I'm here for you."

Abigail was close enough now that she could hug him. Luke still wasn't used to it, but he liked it and hugged her back. There was still something that concerned him.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"I haven't told anyone, but I still think you should tell Bray... What happened to me was not your fault... He'll understand."

Abigail placed her head closer to his chest. She could hear his heart beating. Luke remembered a feeling he felt the night before, it was the feeling of happiness and love when she had kissed him. At first he thought that she only did it because she felt sorry for him. He was slightly unsure, but he put one of his hands behind her head and he gently kissed the top of her head. Abigail smiled at this. Their moment was interrupted when they realized they weren't alone anymore. Erick and Braun had come down for breakfast. Braun was actually the first one to speak.

"So... You and Abigail huh?"

Luke and Abigail let go of each other and blushed. Erick spoke up next.

"I kind of found out he liked her when he went off on Ambrose."

Braun spoke up again.

"The last time I saw them like that together was when we were kids and she punched him in the face. Careful Luke, or she may punch you in the face again."

He laughed at this a little before he continued.

"Well... We knew he had a crush on you when you were kids, we were wondering if you two would ever get together."

This caused them to blush even harder now, they hadn't really discussed whether they were together or not. Everything got quiet as they heard Bray coming down the stairs. Abigail wondered... Did everyone know about this crush besides her? Luke then cleared his throat as Bray came in.

"Well... Breakfast is ready... Get it while it's hot."

Everyone then grabbed their plates, got their food, and sat down to eat. Bray didn't hear what was said, but noticed how everyone got quiet when he entered the room. There must have been something everyone else knew that he didn't. It was ladies first, Abigail grabbed what she wanted to eat and sat down. Bray sat down beside her, and Luke sat on the other side of Bray directly across from her. Erick sat on the other side of Abigail and Braun sat at the other end of the table. Bray wouldn't say anything, but he noticed Luke and Abigail looking at each other every now and then. He was curious about what was going on, but he would ask later. He then remembered what he saw the night before, they were walking back to the house holding hands, and not much later, he saw Abigail kiss him. How long had they been together? Were they together in her past life, he didn't have a problem with them being together, he just wished one of them would have been honest with him and told him about it. The thing Bray hated the most was when people were dishonest with him. He didn't like it when he felt like secrets were being kept, or when he felt like he was being lied to. Later on, after breakfast, Abigail was in her room cleaning her window and looking out at everyone on the outside. Luke, Erick, and Braun were going some yard work when Bray came up to them.

"Luke... Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Luke looked at the others, they shrugged their shoulders, they didn't know what was going on. Luke stopped what he was doing and followed Bray. Abigail watched from her window, she noticed Luke's behavior and grew concerned, maybe she should go down to check up on him. She didn't want to be seen, but she wanted to know what was going on. Bray and Luke walked to the other side of the house where Bray thought no one was listening. Abigail came out of the house, looked around the corner quickly and saw them, she stayed one the other side of the house where they couldn't see her, but she would be able to hear what was being said. Luke was concerned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"That's what I would like to know Luke... You know me... You know the one thing I hate the most is when there are secrets that are being kept from me, or whenever I feel like I'm being lied to."

Luke was feeling really nervous now, perhaps Bray already knew what Luke was hiding.

"I think I know why you go off in the woods now. You go out there to be alone with your thoughts, but now that I think about it, the reason why you would always go alone is because you're hiding something... Something from the world, but something from me. I think I may have finally figured it out once Abigail wanted to go with you. I saw what happened last night, would you care to explain Luke?"

Luke finally seemed to understand what Bray was talking about and it wasn't what he thought it was about.

"Um... There is something that I need to tell you, but it's more than what you saw... It's actually something I've been hiding to myself for fifteen years. It's about Abigail's death."

"I know about Abigail's death... She was raped a killed by a man that supposedly loved her."

"But there is more to it than that... There is something you don't know..."

There was almost a sense of anger in Bray's voice.

"What do I not know?"

"It happened on the same day as Abigail's death... She had come to me because she was having relationship problems. She always came to me about her problems, I had grown tired of hearing about her problems when I had problems of my own... We got into a bad argument, I told her that the guy she was with was no good for her... A part of that could have just been jealousy... I have always had feelings for Abigail, and it hurt me that she was with another guy. So... I said some things I shouldn't have said... I upset her and she went into the arms of the man I had wanted her to avoid. I knew I couldn't take back what I said, I would have never said the things I said to her if I knew that was the last time I would see her. Things with me and Abigail didn't end on a good note. I guess the reason why I am the way I am today is because I've felt guilty about what I said to her before she died... I feel like it was my fault that she died... For the last fifteen years, I've lived with this pain and guilt in my heart, and constantly having her death haunt my memory. That's why when she came back, I didn't believe it right away, I felt responsible for her death, but it hurts even worse when it's someone you love... Now you finally know the truth."

It all seemed to make sense now, the way Bray saw it, Abigail would have never died in the first place if Luke hadn't of upset her that day.

"I understand everything now... Not only have you been keeping lies and secrets from me, but you've been keeping lies and secrets from me for fifteen years. Abigail wouldn't have died that night if it wasn't for you. You upset her and landed her in the arms of a murderer. To think I've seen you as a brother all these years when in reality, you are no better than the man that killed her. As far as I'm concerned, you are no longer welcome here. I want you gone."

Luke hung his head down, Abigail had told him that her death wasn't his fault, but Bray didn't seem to think the same thing. Abigail had heard everything and finally decided to make her presence known. She ran out from behind the corner.

"No! You can't make him leave."

"Abigail? I know what I saw last night, the two of you were together holding hands and you even kissed him. I'm sure he said something that made you feel something for him, but if he cared for you at all, he wouldn't have been the cause of your death. He is no better than the man that killed you, I don't want him here."

Abigail was upset now.

"But this was my house before it was your house, it's my day who stays and who goes! You don't see things the way I do... My death was not Luke's fault. It breaks my heart thinking he feels responsible. The truth of the matter is, Luke was right! The guy I was with was no good for me. He could have killed me any night, not just the day Luke and I got into a fight."

"He still kept it a secret from me for fifteen years! People who tell lies and keep secrets have no place here!"

"Well what about Erick and Braun? How do you know they're not keeping lies and secrets from you. Yes Luke had a secret he kept from you, but at least he told you now."

"Only because I came to him about it. I actually came to him because I thought the two of you were keeping a relationship hidden from me. The rest of it came out because the guilt after fifteen years had slowly eaten him up from the inside."

Luke was getting frustrated and started walking away. Abigail turned to Luke and saw him walking away.

"Luke! Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. It's true, he's right... The guilt has slowly eaten me up from the inside. I need to get away... Besides, I wouldn't want to stay somewhere I'm not wanted. I'll still be on the road with WWE, but that's it. I'm making money now and I'm getting my own place."

"No... Luke, please don't go."

Bray yelled something out as Luke was still walking away.

"Just keep walking! Nobody ever needed you here."

Abigail was upset with what Bray said. Luke just kept walking.

"I'm sorry Abigail... I'm done. I can't stay here anymore."

"Then... I'm coming with you."

"No... I don't want to come between you and Bray anymore than I already have... You belong here, you said it yourself, this is your house. If I stay, it will only make things worse. We'll still be working together in The Wyatt Family, but I guess that's it, I'll see you when we're on the road again."

Luke had made his way to his truck and left the driveway. Abigail had said everything she could to make him stay but his mind was made up. It broke her heart to see him leave, especially after they had grown so close again. He had told her that he has always had feelings for her, and now was it really this easy for him to leave? Of course to Luke it killed him even more inside in deciding to leave, but he thought it would be best to leave for a while and let things cool down, maybe find a place of his own. Erick and Braun noticed things didn't seem right, Luke never left the house on his own. They walked around the house and saw Abigail and Bray. Abigail had sadness in her heart, but anger in her eyes as she turned around and yelled at Bray.

"I will NEVER forgive you for this."

Abigail then ran into the house and slammed the door. She ran up to her room, slammed the door and locked it before crashing on her bed. She couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down her face. Now Bray was the one left speechless, Erick and Braun didn't know what happened, but they grew concerned for Abigail. Bray would need time to think about the things he said. The last thing he wanted was for Abigail to hate him. She was really the only family he had left. Abigail was torn, she now realized that she had feelings for Luke, but Bray was the only family she had. Maybe it was best that Luke left, this would give them all time to think about where they went from here.

(To be continued.)


	17. Chapter 17

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Seventeen

The next mornimg Abigal woke up to footsteps going down the stairs. She opened her door and followed the footsteps. Once the footsteps stopped, Abigail realized that she had been following Erick Rowan. Erick turned around, he heard someone following him. Abigail spoke to him first?

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I usually always wake up early, don't know why, I just do. Also, Luke is usually the one that cooks breakfast around here, since he left, I guess I should step up."

It was quiet in the kitchen, Abigail grew quiet and looked at the floor once he mentioned Luke. The events from the day before came back to her. Luke had finally told Bray about how he felt responsible for her death and things didn't go the way she thought they would. Instead of being understanding, Bray blamed Luke, he had kept it a secret from him for fifteen years. Things had changed about Bray since her death, this could have also been because of the lack of control he had growing up. Now Bray walked around thinking he was the king of the universe. It wasn't really arrogance, it just seemed like Bray liked for things to be under his control. Erick and Braun always did the yard work on the outside of the house, Luke had always prepared the meals.

They had always listened to Bray because he let them stay with him. In a way, Erick and Braun feared Bray because if they upset him, they were afraid they would be sent on their way. Now things could be different since they were all in WWE, they only stayed because they were used to the way things were. Abigail wondered what Luke did for the night, he said he was making money with WWE now and could get his own place, but she was worried about him because she didn't think he could do it overnight. Abigail wasn't really mad with Bray, just sad that he sent Luke away. Bray didn't see what she saw, she didn't see the pain in his eyes when he told her. Abigail wanted to help Luke feel happiness again, she had kissed him because she knew how happy that had made him as a kid. After that, she had to look deep into his eyes, but she could see signs of the old Luke. Now Erick spoke to her.

"I know you may be upset, but I don't really know what happened yesterday. All I know is something isn't right because Luke left the house on his own, then I heard you shouting at Bray. I know that we're not as close as you and Luke, but I'd still like to try to help. What happened yesterday?"

"Well... Somethings have changed over the past few days. I actually followed Luke to his secret place one night, at first he was upset about it. We still weren't really talking that much at the time because I still think he was upset with me. He was upset because he saw Ambrose kiss me, but there is something he's been keeping from everyone for fifteen years, and Bray wasn't really happy about it. He doesn't like it when people keep secrets from him, or when he feels like he is being lied to. So... What I found out from Luke is, the reason why he goes off on his own is so his thoughts don't become words spoken, he's hid a secret from the world for fifteen years. That secret is, that he's felt responsible for my death because of that fight we had. I told him that I never blamed him for my death, but once Luke told Bray, he freaked out. He doesn't seem to think the same thing. I tried to calm things between them, but Bray wanted him gone and Luke decided to leave because he thought things would only get worse if he stayed."

"Well... Bray never told us how you died. Was Luke part of it?"

"No... We had a fight, but I should have listened to him that night. He told me that the guy I was with was no good for me. It would have happened sooner or later, not just the night Luke and I had a fight. So I was upset with Luke, and Mike picked me up. Things went a little too far that night. He raped and killed me. Luke blames himself for my death, and it breaks my heart because it wasn't Luke's fault at all."

"Oh... Well how did you and Luke get so close again so fast?"

"It's because I told Luke that I wanted to help him remember what happiness felt like again. I actually kissed him, but when I went to kiss him again, he thought that it was only because I felt sorry for him. One thing he told me... He told me that he had always been in love with me."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't really know yet... I mean, the only reason why I went out with someone else was because I thought Luke would never make a move. I thought his childhood crush was just something temporary, but his feelings for me kept getting stronger. To be honest, I don't even really know what it's like to be in love. I never went out with anyone in this life, but I won't deny that there are definitely feelings here for Luke. Then there is Bray... He's really the only family I have left, but all of this happened yesterday and I just don't want to see him, or talk to him anymore. I guess I have to accept the fact that things will never be the same again, especially not now. Thanks for talking with me Erick, it's not good to keep your thoughts to yourself. I'm glad I have someone to talk to."

"Anytime."

Abigail went back upstairs to shower and change, by the time she was done, breakfast was ready and everyone else was awake now. Abigail avoided Bray, she didn't say a word to him, sit with him, or even look at him. One thing she knew about Bray is that he had always been incredibly stubborn, he would never admit when he was wrong. Bray had thought about what he said the day before. He knew Abigail was upset with him, but was sure she couldn't keep this up forever. He would talk to her when the time was right. After breakfast, they all packed up their stuff and was ready to hit the road again. Abigail came in what she would wear to the ring because the idea of being alone in a locker room terrified her after what happened with Ambrose. Everyone thought Dean would be out for weeks after Luke's attack on him, but Dean was tougher than most. She saw Dean in the parking lot once they arrived and quickly got out of sight hoping he hadn't seen her. She stayed at catering with a few other superstars while she waited for The Wyatt Family to get ready. Luke and Bray came from different directions, but seemed to arrive at catering around the same time. Neither said a word. Abigail looked at them for a moment before sadly looking at the ground. Things would never be the same again.

She didn't say anything to either of them. Bray could see that Abigail was hurting, this was pain that he had caused. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing that Bray didn't always know what was going on. Even if something was happening between Luke and Abigail, he had to admit, Abigail was a lot happier when Luke was around. Luke also noticed how Abigail had changed, she hadn't said a word to either of them and this wasn't like her. Both Luke and Bray wanted to fix things between the two of them and with Abigail, but they knew better than to bring their personal problems to work. For the sake of being a team, they would put aside their problems so they could work together onscreen.

The Wyatt Family would be taking on the team of Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and The Usos. This caused Abigail to be concerned, just the thought of being near Ambrose again freaked her out. Abigail had to get out of her saddened state of mind and refocus her mind for the audience. Roman, Dean, and The Usos were already in the ring, Abigail had to try to show that she wasn't afraid of Dean and do what she was meant to do. At first when The Wyatt Family came out, Abigail sat beside the commentary team. Dean gave her a smirk and she felt uncomfortable, she only glared at him as he started the match with Braun. Now Abigail smiled as she watched Braun throw Dean around. Dean quickly made the tag to Roman so he could face Braun. The match was back and forth, things had gotten so chaotic that The Usos did a high risk move and fell down along with Erick and Braun. Things seemed to be going Dean and Roman's way until Bray distracted the ref, Abigail came around the ring and slapped Roman in the face. Abigail didn't really have a problem with Roman, it was just for show. Dean started fighting with Luke and left Luke dazed and confused in one of the corner turnbuckles.

Then Dean came around once Abigail came off the ring apron. Abigail freaked out once she realized Dean was so close to her. Meanwhile, Bray was dealing with Roman, telling him to keep his Lunatic away from Abigail, soon they began fighting each other and everyone else was down. Dean smirked, pulled her close, and forced a kiss on her, this got a reaction from the crowd, but of course no one knew what Dean had tried to do. Abigail was terrified, but also filled with anger, she pushed Dean away from her then slapped him as hard as she could across his face. Dean laughed at first, but soon his expression turned dark, which terrified Abigail. She started backing away from him, but he kept creeping forward towards her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the last time she was this afraid was in her past life before her death. She then turned around to run, Dean was faster than her, but instead of grabbing her, he knew where she was by the ring and pushed her, causing her to hit her knee against the steel steps. She tripped and her leg twisted a certain way that caused her knee to pop, she fell over to the ground in pain. She reached at her knee, felt the pain in it and knew that it was broken.

Now she sat on the ground helpless as Dean continued to make his way over to her, right before he got to her, Bray ran at Dean and they started fighting each other. Luke also saw what happened, as Dean and Bray were fighting each other Luke was inside the ring, bounced off the opposite rope and ran to the ropes performing a suicide dive. Bray made sure to get out of the way as Luke flew through the ropes at Dean. Bray went back to fighting Roman as Luke dragged Dean back into the ring. Things seemed to turn back in the favor of Roman and his team as The Usos super kicked Luke. This only lasted for a moment as Erick and Braun were back up and Braun grabbed one of The Usos and put him in the bear hug until he passed out. Dean was in control at the moment, Abigail was in a lot of pain, but she was tired of sitting around feeling helpless. She wanted to get back at Dean, but also help Luke. Even though her knee was in pain, she somehow managed to get up, grab a chair and get into the ring while the ref was busy watching all the chaos on the outside.

Abigail was tired of feeling like a helpless victim, took action into her own hands and she swung the chair at Dean's back as hard as she could at least three times before her knee gave out. She then got out of the ring and sat on the ground on the outside, she had done all that she could. This gave Luke enough time to get up and give Dean a super kick. Dean and Luke were the legal men in the ring. Finally Bray was back on the ring apron and Luke made the tag to Bray, he would wrap up the match by hitting Sister Abigail on Dean, he then pinned him and got the three count winning the match. Some people cheered this while others booed. Abigal was still on the outside of the ring and was surprised when both Bray and Luke came to help her up and help her to the back. Once they were backstage Abigail was being examined by the doctors while Bray and Luke waited outside the trainer's room. Bray finally broke the silence between them.

"Luke... I'm not really good at things like this, but I wanted to apologize for what I said before. Perhaps I didn't fully understand the situation. I just hate having the feeling that I'm being lied to, but you did come to me and tell me what happened. I've had a lot of time to thing about what you said and how I reacted. I was so upset because Abigail had been gone for fifteen years. Now that she's back, I realized that I may have overreacted a bit. Abigail doesn't blame you for her death, and it was wrong of me to blame you. I realize that whatever happened between you and Abigail really had nothing to do with her death. She was killed by a selfish, evil man, he could have killed her any day, not just the day you and Abigail got into a fight."

"So... I wanted to ask her for her forgiveness, but I also wanted to ask you since I kept it hid for fifteen years."

"To be honest with you, I don't know how I would have handled that situation either. Abigail doesn't blame you, and she's right... Her death was not your fault. Fifteen years of pain and guilt, it has eaten you up from the inside. You must not blame yourself any longer my brother, you must forgive yourself before you can be at peace and find happiness. There is nothing for me to forgive, you were not in the wrong. I've seen the things you've done to Ambrose, you care for Abigail, whether it's as friends or something more, I trust you with her. Also, I want things to be settled with Abigail, she hasn't talked to me since you left. The one thing I don't want to happen is for Abigail and I to drift apart. She's the only real family I have left. We had been separated by death for fifteen years, but this... This is my own doing. She's... Very attached to you Luke, you mean something to her, and I can see she means something to you. I was the one that messed up, she already told me she wouldn't forgive me, but I was hoping I could get forgiveness from you, and you are welcome to return to the house if that is what you wish, it is Abigail's house after all."

Luke was surprised at Bray's apology. Luke only nodded, he sat quietly for a moment before he spoke.

"Abigail would want us to get along, not just out in the ring. We were united by having a common enemy in Dean Ambrose and by having a common goal, make sure that Abigail is safe. We have both been hurt by losing her, we're not going to lose her again."

Bray nodded as they got up and walked into the trainer's room where Abigail was alone at the moment. Abigail looked towards the door as she saw a slight smile on Bray's face as he pat Luke on the back. He then said one more thing before leaving.

"I'll give you and Abigail a moment alone."

Abigail was surprised and slightly confused as she saw them together, it almost seemed like nothing had even happened.

"Luke?... What's going on?"

Luke actually surprised her even more by smiling at her, he sat down beside her.

"I'll explain it the best way that I can."

(To be continued.)


	18. Chapter 18

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Eighteen

Abigail didn't know what was going on, all she knew what that her knee was killing her. She didn't need a doctor to tell her that her knee was broken, she was already sure of that. The doctor left the room and Bray and Luke entered it briefly. Bray said something to Luke and then left. She was surprised and confused as she saw Bray and Luke together. They stood together talking and it seemed like nothing had happened.

"Luke?... What's going on?"

He smiled and sat down beside her.

"I'll explain it the best way that I can."

Despite the pain in her knee she managed to give him a smile.

"I talked to Bray."

"Oh... How did it go?"

"We talked and settled things. He apologized, he said he didn't understand the situation."

"Wait... Bray apologized? That's really not like him... Growing up, Bray was never the kind of guy that would apologize for anything."

"Times have changed."

"Where is he now?"

"Right outside, he's giving us a moment alone. Bray and I... We have the same goal, and that is to make sure that you are safe."

Abigail smiled at this. She liked the idea of having someone look after her. She was also satisfied with herself that she had stood up for herself by taking a chair to Dean's back. Luke was sitting beside her, she smiled and hugged him, he was finally starting to get used to having Abigail around again. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close as she spoke.

"Thanks for being here Luke, I'm so glad that you're here."

"He said that I could come back."

"Good, it can be like none of this ever happened."

"It feels so good Abigail... Now that Bray finally knows. Even Bray wasn't taking it as hard as I was taking it on myself... He told me that I have to forgive myself before I can find peace and happiness."

Abigail looked at him for a moment and placed a kiss on his cheek before speaking to him again.

"He's right Luke... You need to forgive yourself... You need to let go of what happened in the past, you can't change what happened in the past. What matters is the here and now. Please Luke... I want you to be happy. You need let go of the past and forgive yourself."

Luke nodded.

"It just hurt so much to lose you., It also upset me, Ambrose crossed the line. The same thing could have happened again. How is your knee?"

"The doctor went to go check an x-ray but I already know it's broken, I felt it pop when I fell."

Luke held his head down.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... Ambrose just snuck up on me and freaked me out, he pushed me and my knee hit the steel steps. I tripped and twisted my knee as I fell and I felt the painful pop. I still somehow managed to take matters into my own hands when I swung that chair at his back. I wasn't going to be a victim, I swung that chair a few times until my knee gave out."

"I failed to protect you once, I'm not going to do it again. I'm not losing you again."

"You're really sweet Luke."

"Something Bray said is that you were upset with him because he sent me away. He said that you were... Attached to me. I must mean something to you... You already mean something to me."

"So... You think Bray is going to take a step back?"

"It's possible. He knows I care for you, and he said whether it's as friends or something more, he trusts me with you."

Luke was quite for a moment as he looked at the ground.

"What exactly are we Abigail? We've always been friends, but we know our feelings. Do we just go on as friends and ignore our feelings?"

This is one thing Abigail had been wondering herself, she had kissed him once before, but the second time Luke stopped her because he thought she only felt sorry for him. All of the times it had happened, she had been the one that kissed him. Maybe he should be the one to make a move.

"I think... We have always been friends because you never gave me any signs or made a move to suggest that you wanted to be something more. I always wondered if you would ever make a move. Now is your chance... Will you kiss me?"

This was all Luke needed to hear. He smiled and turned towards her, he gently put his hand on the side of her cheek, leaned into her and captured her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Abigail returned the kiss once his lips met hers, soon the kiss turned passionate and they finally broke apart. Abigail blushed and even laughed a bit as she looked at him.

"So... I guess this means we're more than friends now?"

"Yeah."

Abigail smiled and held his hand for a moment.

"Good."

They looked towards the door as there was a knock before it opened with Bray on the outside. He saw that they were both holding hands and seemed very happy in each other's company.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I was hoping maybe I could get a minute with Abigail."

Luke smiled at Abigail before nodding, he would have more time with Abigail now. He stood up and left the room with a different attitude and a burden lifted off his shoulders. It seemed like he had finally started to forgive himself, and thanks to Abigail he has started to experience joy and happiness again and the feeling of love. Now Bray and Abigail were left alone. Bray was the first one to speak.

"So... You and Luke seem happy."

This was the first time Abigail has spoken to Bray since he sent Luke away.

"Yeah... He's a great guy."

"I do wonder though, the two of you have always been friends, but now you seem to have this sudden attachment to him."

"I think I always have, just now with maturity I finally realize it. He never made a move in my past life and I thought his childhood crush was something that was only temporary and it turns out that his feelings for me only got stronger as he got older. I guess it makes sense now why it bothered him so bad when he found out I was with someone else. Of course I never meant to hurt him, he just never gave me any signs that he wanted to be anything other than friends. Luke... He's been there for me a lot since I returned."

"I took things a little too far when Luke came to me about your death. You were right of course, your death was not his fault. I just want to protect you.. You're the only real family I have left.

"Then you and Luke have the same goal."

"I wanted to set things right between us Abigail, I don't want us to drift apart. The first time was fifteen years separated by death, but this was my own doing. I apologized."

"That's weird... That was something you would never do as a kid."

"Things change Abigail, everyone grows in maturity, but one of the hardest things for anyone to do is admit when they're wrong. I have grown in maturity and wisdom and better understand my mistakes. Luke is welcome back home if that is what he wants. Whether the two of you are friends or something more, I trust him... He is my brother, maybe not by blood, but the bond is still there. I trust him to protect you just as I would trust Erick or Braun. Are we ok? I hope that you are not still upset with me."

"No... Everything is fine now."

"I guess when I was growing up, you would always take care of me, now that things are different, I just wanted to watch out for you."

"I know that, just understand that Luke and I have feelings for each other now and things will be different from now on."

"So how are you feeling... Physically?"

"Well... I already know my knee is broken so that's hurting a lot, but other than that I'm ok. The doctor had me put ice on it for now to get the swelling to go down."

"I guess the next order of business is to try to figure out what to do for you while your knee heals, it's probably best that you go home and rest until it heals. I'm not going to ask you to try to keep up with us knowing that your knee is broken. I'm required to go everywhere..."

Bray then got an idea and opened the door, Luke was on the outside.

"Luke... I know you would probably rather be here to wrestle, but I'm required to be here. I think it would be best to send her home to heal, but I don't like the idea of her being alone back at home so I was wondering if maybe you would stay with her as she heals. To watch over her and protect her,"

"Of course."

The doctor came back and told them what they already knew. Abigail's knee was broken, she would have to go to the hospital to get a cast and then be sent home. It was a long process, but Luke waited with Abigail as they got her cast put on. The doctors there were going to give her crutches, but Luke told them that they wouldn't need crutches. Abigail smiled as Luke picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the building and to the parking lot like it was nothing. She could then get into the car on her own. Luke got in on the other side and started driving home. Abigail felt bad since Luke had to be out of action because of her.

"Um... Thanks for staying with me Luke, and sorry you're missing out."

"Don't worry about it. This gives us a chance to get closer."

Abigail smiled and nodded at this.

"I guess it's just you and me now for a while."

Luke smiled and grabbed one of her hands as he can continued to drive.

"So it is."

(To be continued.)


	19. Chapter 19

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Nineteen

Abigail woke up in her bed, she didn't remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was riding in a car with Luke. She must have fallen asleep and Luke must have carried her up to her room. She felt pain in her knee, she wished she could bend it, but the cast she had prevented her from doing that. She hated laying around, what could she really do with a broken knee? She could hardly walk. She almost wished she would of had those crutches that the doctor offered her, but Luke said it wouldn't be a problem. She still needed to go to the bathroom and stay clean. Luckily, the bathroom wasn't too far away from her room. She had to figure out how she was going to get anywhere, she got up and had to balance herself on her left leg as she started hopping around trying to get to her door. She tried her best to be quiet, but the floor in her room creaked due to age. She didn't quite get to her door, she had to stop at her dresser to catch her breath and to regain her balance since she almost fell. She grew frustrated, there had to be an easier way to get around. She heard a knock on her door and then Luke's voice.

"Is everything ok in there? Is it ok for me to come in?"

"I'm ok, and yes you can come in."

Luke looked at her as she was balancing at her dresser.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry if I woke you Luke, I was just trying to get up so I could go to the bathroom and take a shower."

"You could have yelled for me, I'm more than happy to help you get around."

"I just don't like feeling so helpless, I don't want to have to rely on everyone."

"You can't help what happened, Ambrose did this."

"He only pushed me, I was the clumsy one that fell and felt my knee pop. It still hurts."

"Probably because you're up trying to walk on it. Let me help."

"I was hopping on my other foot, but I was having a hard time staying balanced. Let me get my clothes out first, since I made it to my dresser, I can at least get my clothes out first. All I need is help getting to the bathroom, I can handle the rest."

Abigail had gathered her clothes and Luke had her in his arms as he carried her to the bathroom. For the first time in a long time he felt truly happy with Abigail. They were alone and now they were together. Luke had waited for years to be with Abigail, now they were finally together. He also smiled at the memory of the night before, they shared a kiss and once she fell asleep in the car, he held her in his arms like she was the most precious thing in the world as he carried her to her room. Abigail noticed how happy Luke was.

"Wow... I haven't seen you that happy in a long time."

"I finally have a reason to be."

Abigail smiled back at him and kissed his cheek as he set her down.

"You're so sweet Luke."

"I'm going to go fix us some breakfast. Call for me when you need me."

"Ok."

Luke left the bathroom, closed the door so she could have privacy, and went down the stairs to start breakfast. Abigail couldn't really stand in the tub, and she couldn't get her cast wet so she couldn't get in the tub. She had to sit on the toilet and balance herself, it was much easier said than done. She had to lean over under the faucet as she washed her hair. She had a wash cloth with her, she used the body wash she had and cleaned herself the best way that she could. It was tricky drying off and getting dressed, it took much longer than it usually would have, but she was finally clean and dressed and called for Luke. He came up and knocked on the door first.

"You can come in."

He opened the door and kind of blushed.

"Just wanted to make sure you clothed before I came in."

"Yeah... I made sure that I had my clothes on before I called for you. I'll worry about my hair later. I'll just keep it in a towel for now. It took me longer than I wanted it too. I bet breakfast is cold now."

"Actually I just finished up a few minutes before you called me up here, so it should still be hot."

Luke picked her up and carefully went down the stairs and sat her at the table. He then grabbed her a plate and put a little bit of everything on it.

"Wow... This is a huge breakfast, delicious too. You've really outdone yourself."

"Well... I knew you liked bacon and eggs more than pancakes and sausage, so I made you bacon and eggs."

They sat and enjoyed their breakfast and enjoyed each other's company. Once They were done, Luke washed the dishes. Abigail felt bad, surely there was something she could do. She didn't like just sitting around.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well... I need to get outside and mow, I guess I'll take you to your room, or somewhere comfy so you can let your leg rest."

"But it's supposed to be really hot today. Don't go out in the heat while I'm in here in the cool air. I hate sitting around, I wish there was something I could do."

"I know, but Bray wants the house straightened up more. We've let things go for too long."

"It can wait a little longer. This is technically my house, I say you should sit back and relax with me. The work can be done another time."

Luke thought about it for a moment as he placed Abigail on the living room couch. She turned on the tv, and found a movie.

"Please Luke... Come sit with me."

Luke finally agreed and sat down with her. He was still new to this and sat at a distance to give her space. At one point she moved over closer to him. Even though the summer heat was outside, things were much cooler in the house. There was a blanket in the couch, she grabbed it and leaned against Luke, her head resting on his chest. Luke then realized it was ok and wrapped his arm around her as they sat together.

"See... Isn't this better Luke?"

He smiled as he had his arm around her.

"It is."

"We have the whole house to ourselves, we can sit here together all day if we wanted to. The best part is, if we fall asleep, we can just stay here."

They say together and mainly watched movies all day, she had her head rested on his chest, his heartbeat was soothing and she had almost fallen asleep a few times until he spoke to her again.

"You know, I could get used to this... It feels good having you here in my arms. I've wanted this for so long... To have you in my arms, and to be able to kiss you."

"How come you never did this in my past life?"

"I was afraid..."

"Afraid of what?"

"A number of things... I didn't know how Bray would take it if he found out. We were the same age back then, we were both older than Bray, but he had learned how to fight better through the years growing up. I was kind of afraid he would get back at me for bullying him back in elementary school. I thought maybe he would beat me up for wanting to be with his sister, and to get back at me. But I guess the main reason why I never made a move when we were younger was because of our friendship, I didn't want to risk our friendship if the relationship ended badly, but I also thought I wasn't good enough."

Abigail's heart broke a little at this.

"What do you mean not good enough?"

"I mean... I always thought you deserved better than me. That guy you dated... He was better looking, and smarter. I always thought, that guy could give you a better life than I ever could, he could have given you anything you wanted, but neither of us knew his true intentions."

"Luke... Don't go talking like that... Don't go putting yourself down like that. I only went out with the guy because I thought you would never feel for me they way I felt about you. So... Maybe your childhood crush only got stronger. It took me a little longer, but around middle school, I started having feelings for you. Other girls liked you and I thought maybe you liked one of them. So yeah... The guy went to college and got a good job. He probably made a lot of money and could have got me anything I wanted, but he never cared about me, he only cared about his selfish desires. I've never been the type of girl that ever wanted much of anything. As far as looks go... I always thought you were a good looking guy, how smart you are doesn't really matter to me. It breaks my heart that you think you're not good enough. You've always had a caring heart, and that's all a girl should really ever need. I don't need a ton of money or material possessions to be happy, as long as I know you care for me, that's all I'll ever need."

This is what Luke needed to hear. He pulled her even closer and pulled her in for a gentle and passionate kiss. They had liked each other for many years and were finally together after being separated for the last fifteen years. The kiss grew in intensity as their hands wrapped around each other and they almost lost control, they had to pull back for air. They were both quiet for a moment as they looked away from each other. Abigail was blushing and it seemed like both of them had finished running a marathon because their hearts were racing and they were out of breath. Neither of them had really experienced love before. Is this what it felt like? Having your heart and soul intertwined with someone else? The closeness of a kiss so strong that it left you breathless, and yet begging for more? A moment where you have to pull apart and stop yourself from thinking inappropriate thoughts as to what you want to do to the other person. Abigail finally broke the silence between them.

"So... That was different... Was that as intense for you as it was for me?"

"It was... Pretty intense... I lost myself for a moment there, like I lost control of what I was doing... I'm sorry if that was too much too soon."

"Don't apologize... I lost control too... That was crazy."

"How did that happen?"

"I guess we just wanted to be together for so long now that we got carried away and took things a little too far too fast... We should probably slow things down a bit before we get too carried away."

Luke only nodded in agreement. They didn't really do much of anything after that, they just sat together enjoying each other's company as they watched movies until Abigail fell asleep. She still fell asleep in his arms with her head on his chest. Luke kissed her head turned the tv off once he realized she was asleep, he didn't want to bother her so he let her sleep in his arms. He wouldn't mind if things got crazy the way they did before, but only if she was ready for it. For the moment, he would enjoy having her in his arms as she slept. It brought a smile to his face, he had her in his arms almost in a protective way as he too fell asleep. He made sure he kept his arms around her, he had lost her once, they had been separated for fifteen years, it was hard to lose someone you love, with her in his arms, he wasn't about to lose her again.

(To be continued.)


	20. Chapter 20

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Twenty

It had been several weeks since Abigail had broken her knee. She had grown tired of trying to do things in her own, she eventually accepted Luke's help. Even when it came to bathing her. She couldn't get her knee cast wet, so she needed a little bit of help. They were both embarrassed when it came to that, but Luke was happy to help anyway. As her knee healed, she wanted Luke to help her walk again. She was happy that she wasn't alone, she had Luke to lean on. As the weeks went by, he helped her walk again, her knee healed up and they became closer than ever.

"Thank you Luke. You've really helped me a lot. I'm sorry you've had to miss so much time from work."

"It's not a big deal. Money isn't the most important thing, what's important is that you're safe, and happy."

"You didn't have to help me do anything, but you did it willingly. I know things got a little weird, especially when you were helping me get clean."

"Don't worry about it... You told me how hard it was to try to get clean without getting your cast wet. It was a bit weird for me, but I got over it. You needed my help, that's what I was there to do."

"I don't know what I would have done without you. You've helped me get back on my feet. I've had to learn how to walk again, it's like starting over... Like coming back from the dead."

Luke was quiet and looked down at the ground for a moment. Abigail noticed his mood change almost instantly.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Luke I know you... I know that when you do that, you have something on your mind. It's what I said wasn't it? I thought we were over this. I don't want you blaming yourself over my death."

"It's not that this time... I know that when you first came back, I didn't really believe that it was you. Your soul is inside of a different body, but you still have the same memories from your past life. So when Bray said you came back, I thought it was to haunt me. It was just so hard to believe at first that you were really back, but you remember what happened at our childhood. It's really you. What was bothering me is, other than Bray, Braun, and Erick, you were really the only friend I ever had. It was different with you. I always felt this special connection with you that I didn't feel with the guys... Maybe it's because you're a girl... I don't know, but I always felt closer to you than anyone else. We told each other everything... I guess that's why it was so hard on me when you died... I told you things I wouldn't tell anyone else. Fifteen years... You were gone for fifteen years. Do you know how hard it is to not be able to tell anyone anything. I was in a dark and lonely place... I turned to drugs and alcohol until wrestling came along. That would keep me busy, but once the matches were over, those dark and lonely thoughts came back. Now that you're back... I haven't had those thoughts anymore. I haven't smoked or touched alcohol in months... You... You give my life meaning and purpose."

She realized that her death was harder on him than she first thought. She leaned up against him and pulled him in for a kiss. Every time they kissed it seemed like more and more of Luke's pain went away. He deepened the kiss, he felt himself wanting, needing more and more. Abigail wasn't pulling away, but Luke thought maybe he was taking things too far. They were interrupted when they heard Bray's voice. Abigail had healed enough to where she could return, Bray had come back to get some clean clothes. Luke was sure Bray wasn't happy about what he just saw. He wouldn't want anyone kissing his sister.

"That's really going to take a while to get used to... I don't really know what to think about you two being together."

Luke was quiet as Abigail spoke to him.

"I don't know why this is so weird for you, Luke and I have always been close. He's taken care of me while my knee has been healing. I think... Luke and I were always destined to be together, and deep down, you've always known it."

Bray nodded.

"It's just that, Luke has been here for so long, he has always seemed like a brother to me. In my mind... It's a bit disturbing seeing someone I see as a brother kiss my sister. So... He's taken care of you, and treated you right?"

"Of course, and we're happier together than we've ever been."

Abigail stayed close to Luke and had her arm wrapped around him. Bray could see that they were happy together and had even seen a change in Luke since she returned. This is all Bray wanted, for someone to care for her, treat her right, and make her happy.

"Good. I guess that's all I really need to know, is that someone is treating you right. So, you're coming back on the road now?"

"Yeah, my knee is pretty much healed up, and we're tired of sitting around. I'm sure Luke would love to get back in the ring and do what he does best."

They packed up what they would need for the road and set out to the next town, it was actually somewhere Abigail was very familiar with. The location wasn't far from the place of her death. She hadn't been back to this town since her death. Something didn't feel right in the air. It was late at night when the show ended, Abigail had already changed. She felt a presence, something that was pulling her away from reality. She found herself walking and ended up outside. The memories from her death haunted her, she found herself hyperventilating, she looked up towards the full moon as she tried to relax her mind. She soon found out she wasn't alone.

"So... The moon calls to you too."

Abigail jumped as she heard his voice.

"Ambrose?! You stay away from me!"

"Calm down... I knew you were out here. I was out here first. Are you following me?"

"No I'm not following you."

"Hmm... You shouldn't be out here, you never know what kind of creatures of the night are out here."

"What the hell are you talking about Ambrose?!"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Abigail... If that is your real name."

"I am who I say I am."

"You're lying... You don't belong here. I heard what was going on a few months ago. Your family, your real family came here to see you. Your real name is Carlie."

"They don't know me! I'm not the person they think I am, and why don't you mind your own business?"

"Because I know what's really going on. I was there, I saw what happened to you fifteen years ago. Some guy you were with fucked you up real good and killed you. Then these people ran off the side of the road and killed their daughter. I saw it... I saw your soul enter this body. I've been around for hundreds of years. I've seen a lot of things."

Abigail was surprised that Dean knew, but thought he was crazy when he said he had been around for hundreds of years.

"You're crazy Ambrose!"

Dean growled at this and came closer to her. She noticed that his eyes had changed color from blue to yellow.

"I would be careful what I say... Nothing is stopping me from tearing you up right now."

He had to calm himself down and he smirked at her.

"So... You're some kind of ghost girl inside another person's body, and I'm a werewolf. We're more alike than you think, we're both not of this world, people like us, we belong together."

Abigail tried to stay calm, but she was uncomfortable with his closeness.

"There... There is no such thing. It's not going to happen Ambrose."

"Sure there is... You know animals can smell fear right? It lead me right to you."

"So you have been following me."

"That's not the point? What are you so afraid of? Is it me? Or is it the fact that we're close to the place of your death, you lost control and you were headed back to the place of your death and you're afraid you're going to end up there again?... A whore in the dirt."

Abigail slapped him in the face.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?! You don't know me, or what I've been through."

Dean actually laughed at this.

"Actually I do, and it was your people that put this curse on me in the first place. Your ancestors and their Voodoo witchcraft shit turned me into a werewolf because I broke someone's heart. I've been so angry and frustrated for the last several hundred years, when the full moon came out, I would go on a killing spree. The full moon is out, but over the last hundred years or so, I've learned to control it. People call me the Lunatic Fringe, and describe me as a dirty guy from off the streets. Why do you think that is? It's because I've had to survive. Wrestling... For the most part has helped me control my anger and has stopped me from going on killing sprees, but sometimes I slip up. When I saw your lifeless body lying in the dirt... I wanted you, and not just to get revenge on your people for what they've done to me. Unfortunately I waited until it was too late, your body was taken and buried on holy ground where I can't set foot. So... Here we are, our paths have crossed again. I should have known... You're not like all the whores I've been with, you're different... You're a freak... Like me. Us freaks belong together."

Dean was close enough to where he could grab her and pull her in for a kiss. He couldn't get enough of her. She pushed him away and slapped him again as hard as she could. He had laughed before, but now, his temper got the better of him and he started growling again. It was the growls of a wolf, the full moon was having it's effect on him, his eyes had already changed yellow. He was always angrier when the full moon was out. It didn't take long for her to realize that he had been telling the truth once she saw his hands turn into claws, and his teeth grow. He had become hairier, and she wasn't about to stick around for the transformation. She ran back into the building as she heard his angered howl behind her. Bray, Luke and the rest of The Wyatt Family had been looking for her. She ran into Luke when she wasn't looking. Bray noticed the panicked look on her face and also wrapped his arms around her.

"What is going on? We've been looking everywhere for you. Has something happened?"

Abigail was so freaked out that she was crying and shaking.

"We need to get out of here... Now!"

Bray, Abigail, and Luke had started traveling together again. Luke grabbed their stuff and they walked to the car. Abigail grabbed the keys from Bray, ran to unlock the car and quickly got in. Luke and Bray quickly caught up to her, Bray put their stuff in the car while Luke got in with her. She cried and he held her in his arms as he tried to calm her down.

"What happened?"

There were things that even Abigail didn't understand, how would she expect Luke to understand. Luke didn't even believe her at first when she returned. A world of ghosts and werewolves just didn't seem possible for the mortal world. Bray joined them in the car, and also wondered what was going on. Abigail seemed to calm down as Luke held her and kissed her head.

"Please... Talk to me."

"You will think I'm crazy... Because things like this just doesn't seem possible."

"Well... It didn't seem possible for you to be back in my life, and yet here you are. What has you all upset and scared? Is it this place... The fact that we're not far from where you died?"

"That's part of the reason... You're going to think I'm crazy... Because even I thought they didn't exist... Something inside of me caused me to go outside... Like I was being led back to the place of my death... I also ran into Ambrose out there."

Bray seemed to understand.

"Well that explains it... I'm going to kill him."

"No... Bray... We just need to get out of here."

"No... This needs to end now. I'm tired of him messing around with my sister. I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind."

"No! Bray, you can't fight him! He's a werewolf... After he kissed me, I hit him, he started to get angry and started changing shape... The claws, eyes, teeth, fur. I wasn't going to stick around this transformation. I ran, and I heard him howl. I thought for sure he was following me. He said our people did some kind of Voodoo witchcraft that turned him into a werewolf, now I think he's out for revenge. We need to leave now! He can smell fear."

Luke was quiet, he seemed to have a look of disbelief on his face.

"See... I knew you wouldn't believe me... You think I'm crazy. I know what I saw, and I know it wasn't a dream."

Bray was really concerned now. He started driving to help calm her down.

"She's right Luke. Werewolves are real."

Abigail was still freaking out.

"I don't understand... I always believed in ghosts, but Voodoo, witchcraft, werewolves, that all sounds like made up Halloween stories to scare people."

Bray spoke again.

"It's real... It's very real. He's right... Our family history... We have ancestors that were very skilled in Voodoo. I didn't know exactly who, but our ancestors cast a spell on some unfortunate soul and turned him into a werewolf... Apparently that's Ambrose... He's been this close to us this whole time... I knew there was something unsettling about him."

"Why did I never know about this?"

"Because Voodoo is seen as evil around the world, I wouldn't think you would want to know that our family was involved in Voodoo."

"Were you?"

"I have not been involved in Voodoo, but I've studied it and other supernatural things. That's why with the kind of death you had, I believed that I would be seeing you again because you had unfinished business. People think there is something spooky about The Wyatt Family... That is our family history with Voodoo, but I have never done Voodoo myself... I just let people think that to scare them, it gives this mysterious side to my character on screen. As you know, our father, was a man of the cross, as was his father. No Voodoo was passed down for three generations. I know that you are really terrified right now, but you really do need to calm your mind. Werewolves do smell fear. Of course Ambrose will follow us anyway since we work together.

"What do we do? I don't think he will ever leave me alone until he has his way with me, or kills me."

"Werewolves can't set foot on holy ground, and they can't be around silver. I've held onto this in case you needed it. It was something our mother gave to us. She told me to give it to you when the time was right. Now is as good of a time as ever. It is something to remind you of her, but it is also for your protection. It is a crucifix necklace made of silver, it will protect you. Also... If necessary, I have a gun in the trunk with special silver bullets that I will use if necessary. Don't you worry about a thing Abigail... You're safe with us."

(To be continued.)


	21. Chapter 21

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Twenty One

Abigail tried to calm her mind as Luke held her and Bray drove. As far as she knew, Dean never knew where they lived, but he was there when she died. How long had he been following her? It made sense to Bray, their ancestors had cursed Dean and turned him into a werewolf. He realized now that he needed to watch over Abigail or he would lose her again. What did Luke know about the situation? He didn't understand things that were not of the earth. He didn't really believe in life after death, but now believes that Abigail is living again. Dean had been in search of their descendants for three generations. He had avoided Bray because he was sure that the Voodoo was passed down to him. Abigail had been gone for fifteen years and her soul was in the body of someone else. He had been watching Abigail for years, she showed no signs of knowing Voodoo. He knew that if he wanted to get revenge on the family, Abigail would be the perfect target.

Now he was out for revenge, he was out for blood from one of their Voodoo ancestors. He could smell her fear before she left, but she ran off as he was transforming. He knew he couldn't risk going back in the building because anyone could have been carrying a gun, a crucifix, or some kind of silver. He instead just enjoyed the feeling of causing her fear. He could smell her scent of fear for about fifteen minutes until either she wasn't scared anymore, or she left for the next town. Instead of bringing them to the next town, Bray brought them back home for the night, they still had a few days before they needed to be at the next town. They needed to regroup and come up with how to deal with Dean if they came across him in his werewolf form.

Dean was already hard to deal with in human form, but would probably be close to impossible to beat without killing him in his werewolf form. Bray had special silver bullets just in case. He had went hunting before, but Dean wasn't a normal animal. He was someone that he worked with in the ring. If Dean tried attacking his family in werewolf form, Bray would do whatever it takes to protect his family, but he hoped that there would be a way of doing it without killing Dean. Bray knew that Luke cared for Abigail and promised to protect her, but he wanted to know how he would do that. So the next day as Abigail was cleaning a little on the inside of the house and the men were on the outside doing work, Bray came up to Luke.

"Luke... I need to speak with you."

Erick and Braun looked at them, then at each other before they continued their work. Luke stopped what he was doing and followed Bray. Abigail was cleaning windows and saw that Luke was walking off with Bray. This kind of concerned her because the last time they went off alone Luke and Bray got into a bad argument and Abigail was right in the middle of it. She watched from the window, but couldn't quite figure out what was being said. If things looked like they were getting out of control she would go down there and try to calm them down. Bray wanted to talk to Luke man to man.

"Luke... I wanted to talk to you about Abigail and what happened last night. She said that she felt like she was out of control and that she was being led back to the place of her death. This had something to do with the full moon as well. Then, from what I understand, Dean Ambrose is the one that my family cursed with a werewolf spell. I'm sure all of this sounds ridiculous to you, but it makes perfect sense that Dean would target Abigail. She was never exposed to Voodoo, neither was I because the last three generations of our family was sworn against it on my father's side. I don't practice Voodoo, but I've studied it and other supernatural things. You may not believe the things I believe in like life after death, but I need to ask you one important question... How do you plan on protecting my sister from Dean? He's already difficult to deal with in human form, but is much stronger in his werewolf form."

"Bray... You obviously forget who you're talking to. You know I care for Abigail. I would do anything for her. No matter what it takes, as long as she's safe... I would die for her."

Bray was surprised at this.

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"I've never really experienced it before... So I'm not really sure what love is, but I would... I'd die for her."

Bray shook his head as a sign of respect and pat Luke on the back, then went on his way and Luke returned to work. Abigail noticed that everything seemed fine and continued cleaning. She was curious and would ask Luke later what they were talking about. Later on, after supper, Abigail was cleaning up and she saw Luke walking around outside. He looked like he had something on his mind. Abigail was slightly worried about him because he wouldn't say anything at the dinner table. She knew that when Luke was quiet like this that something was on his mind. She stopped what she was doing and went out on the front porch. He wasn't on the porch anymore, but she spotted him walking with Bray's lantern.

It wasn't dark yet, but if Luke had the lantern with him, he would probably be returning after the sun went down. Maybe Luke needed his alone time. She wasn't completely sure, but she thought maybe Luke was going to the same location when he went on his own the first time. She quietly followed him because if he did want to be alone, she wouldn't want to bother him. They had grown so close since she returned and now here he was keeping things to himself again. She wondered if it had anything to do with what Bray might have said to him. She quietly followed him, and sure enough, it was the same spot by the lake. She was still trying to be quiet, but some of the leaves had begun to fall and gave her away. Luke was looking out at the lake, closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know you're back there."

Abigail was quiet for a moment as she looked at him.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

He stayed quiet and waited for her. She just sat down beside him. He was looking out at the water. There was silence between them until Abigail finally spoke up.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well... You kind of came out here by yourself... Maybe you wanted to be out here by yourself. I saw you and Bray talking earlier today and I was wondering if everything was ok between you two... Did Bray upset you?"

"No... Everything is fine."

"Did you come out here to get away from me? I'm sorry if I've been clingy... It's just, I've never been this close to anyone else. If you need your space and alone time just tell me."

Luke wrapped an arm around her reassuring her that he wasn't trying to avoid her.

"I came out here to think... My mind... Just keeps going back to you. This whole situation with Dean being a werewolf just doesn't make sense to me. Bray asked me how I planned on protecting you... I'll do whatever it takes, as long as you're safe. I would die for you... I think I'm in love with you Abigail... I can't lose you... Not again."

Nothing else needed to be said, Luke just told her that he loved her, and she felt the same way about him. She turned to him and leaned into kiss him. They had kissed before but this was a passionate and needy kiss. They had fought not to lose control before, but this time, their needs were stronger. Abigail had been so worried that all of this supernatural talk would cause Luke to stop caring about her, but it was just the opposite. She felt safe with Luke, he felt the need to hold her in his arms. The sun had gone down and they lost themselves in a heated kiss that would lead to more. They weren't really concerned about the future, they only cared about the here and now.

They shed their clothes by the lake and made love to each other, then fell asleep in the grass in each other's arms. Before this happened, what they didn't know was that they were being watched. Dean had been searching for her. He didn't smell her fear, but he knew her scent. He was in his werewolf form and wasn't happy with what he saw. Instead of attacking them, he took off. He needed to find a way to get rid of his anger. About a mile up the road, there was a woman, a single mom whose car broke down on the side of the road. She had a young boy with him, the woman realized that she was in trouble when she heard Dean growling. The young boy wanted to help his mom, but was just getting in the way. He was scared when he saw Dean getting closer. The mom had a tire wrench in her hand and held it up. She told her son to get in the car.

"Get in the car Tyler."

He was scared, but also scared for his mom and was trying to be brave.

"Mom?"

"I said get in the car now!"

He didn't argue and did what he was told. Dean growled at them and focused his attention on the young boy. As he goes to jump at the boy, the mom hits Dean with the tire wrench. Dean let out a whine as he was hit in the back, but he quickly shook it off and growled at her. He still ignored her and focused his attention to the scared little boy in the car. The woman was scared too, but mainly concerned with protecting her son. She kept swinging the tire wrench at Dean hoping to scare him away.

"Stay... Away from my son!"

Dean had to wait for the right moment to attack. He jumped at her and sank his teeth into her arm. The woman let out a scream in pain. The boy started crying.

"Mom!"

She tried to hide the bleeding from her son and turned to him. She pressed a lock button on the car to keep him safe He was too young to really know how to unlock the door. She tried talking to him to calm him down.

"Stay in the car... It's not safe out here. Close your eyes... And no matter what you hear, don't look out the window."

The boy did as he was told. He closed his eyes and laid down in the back seat. He was scared and he cried as he heard the struggle outside. The woman did the best she could, but was no match for Dean. In a fit of rage, and his animal like instincts, he ripped her apart completely forgetting about the boy inside the car. Dean wouldn't be getting into the car, not in his werewolf form. He then decided to go on his way. Once the noise ended, the boy called out for his mom, but got not response.

"Mom?"

He then did exactly what she said not to do and looked out the window. He saw blood everywhere, this couldn't be happening. He was scared and alone as he cried. He closed his eyes hoping that he was having a bad dream. He woke up early the next day and saw many cars and their headlights just passing by. He looked out the window again and saw the bloodied, lifeless body of his mother. As the sun came up, the boy didn't really know what to do, he was stuck inside the car, he was scared, and alone and was starting to get hungry. It started getting hard to breathe, it was still early in the morning, but already it was getting hot in the car. The boy would watch the cars pass by until finally one stopped. He saw a man with a beard and tattoos get out. He went to go hide down in the seat as the man came closer, but the man already saw him. As the man got closer, he noticed the bloodied wolf tracks, and the bloodied lifeless body of the woman. He saw the boy in the car, tried to open the door, but realized it was locked. He saw the tire wrench laying on the ground and broke one of the windows to unlock the door. He knew he needed to get the boy out of there or he wouldn't survive. The boy screamed and cried as this happened.

"Mommy!"

"Easy... I'm not going to hurt you... It's not safe for you out here. It's too hot in the car."

"Stay away!"

"I'm here to help you. Your mom... She can't really help you anymore... I'm sorry. What happened."

The boy was still crying, but tried to calm down.

"A big dog bit her."

This was a young boy, because the tracks that were left behind were from a wolf.

"Please... I want to help you, but I need for you to trust me. You can't stay here... Not by yourself..."

The boy was confused and still unsure.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because that's what you do for people when they're in need. You look hungry, can I get you something to eat?"

"I am hungry..."

"Will you trust me to help you?"

The boy slowly opened the door and looked at the man standing in front of him. He then looked over to where his mother's lifeless body was laying. He started to cry as he realized that his mom would no longer be able to take care of him. He then realized that the man crouched down in front of him. He moved slowly so he wouldn't scare the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about your mother. From the looks of it, she died trying to protect you. She loved you, and she still loves you even though she can't tell her anymore. I know you don't know me, but it's better than being out here alone, will you come with me?"

The boy wiped his tears away and slowly nodded. He was helped into a car and put a seatbelt on. The man got in on the other side.

"I guess the first thing we should do is get you something to eat and get to know you. What is your name?"

"Tyler."

He stuck out his hand to shake Tyler's hand.

"Nice to meet you Tyler... My name is Bray Wyatt, but you can call me Bray."

Tyler nodded his head like he understood, but remained quiet. Bray didn't know what to think... He was going out for breakfast when he finds a woman torn apart by the side of the road and a boy left all alone. Everyone else had just passed him by. Who knows how long it would have been until someone else helped him? He wasn't about to leave him alone, with the temperature rising, he would have died if he stayed in that car. This was something completely new to him, but Bray planned on taking care of Tyler and help him with his grief, and until he could figure out what to do with him.

(To be continued.)


	22. Chapter 22

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Twenty Two

Luke woke up confused as to where he was, he woke up and felt something on his chest. It was Abigail, the events from the previous night returned to him, he had told her that he loved her. She kissed him and things got heated pretty quick. It was then that he realized that they did more than kiss, they had made love to each other and fell asleep by the lake in the grass. He woke up to the morning sun coming up over the horizon. He didn't move much, but the little bit of movement he did woke up Abigail. She looked up at Luke and saw that he was awake. It was then that she realized that they were out all night and panic set in. What would Bray think if he found out what happened between them? This thought was on Luke's mind too, what would Bray say or do if he found out that he had slept with his sister? Abigail looked up at Luke and spoke to him.

"Luke... We stayed out all night... And we slept together."

He stayed quiet, he didn't know what to say. Panic started to set in as Abigail grabbed their clothes.

"I can't believe we went that far! We stayed out all night and slept together! We need to get back to the house now! Surely by now Bray knows that something is up."

As far as Luke knew, no one else knew about his get away place so he was starting to wonder if she regret what happened. They finished getting dressed and Luke looked at her.

"Are you ashamed of me?..."

Abigail looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Are you ashamed of me?..."

"No... Why would I..."

"Because I told you that I loved you last night, and now you act like you're ashamed of me or that you regret what happened between us."

"No... It's not like that at all... I'm not ashamed of you... I love you Luke."

Abigail was surprised at what she said because she had never said it before. She thought she was in love in her past life, but never knew what love really felt like until she gave her heart, body, and soul to Luke. She was just worried about what Bray would do if he found out. She felt guilty because she grew up in a family that believed that you're supposed to be married before you had sex. The difference in her past life is that she was raped before she was killed, this time it just happened.

"I'm just scared... In my past life I was raped, but this time I didn't stop it... I just let it happen. I'm worried about what Bray will think if he finds out. I shouldn't be worried about what Bray thinks... I'm a grown woman, I still feel guilty though, I grew up in a family that believed in marriage before sex. What do we do now?"

"It's ok... No matter what happens from here, we'll get through this... Together."

Abigail looked at him and smiled. Other times she would be around to tell him what he needed to hear, but now here he was being loving and supportive of her. He put his arm around her as they started walking back to the house. They knew they would have to face Bray, but they were going to do it together. Once they got back to the house, Erick and Braun were awake, but they noticed that Bray's car was not in the drive way. He woke up early before anyone else, he just assumed that everyone else was still asleep and didn't think any about Luke and Abigail still being out. He didn't know why, but something woke him up early. He didn't feel like fixing breakfast so he decided to go out and get breakfast. This was when Bray stumbled upon a car on the side of the road. He then discovered the bloody scene of the woman's body ripped open and stopped his car. This wasn't the only thing, he spotted a scared little boy on the inside of a car. As he came closer to the car, he realized that it was a wolf that attacked the woman. He tried to open the car and realized that it was locked, the mother must have been trying to protect the boy, but now the temperature was rising and Bray knew that he needed to get the boy out of the car before it got too hot. He broke the window and unlocked the door, the boy screamed as this happened. The boy must not have known what happened because he screamed for his mother. Bray talked slow to try to calm the boy down.

"Easy... I'm not going to hurt you... It's not safe for you out here. It's too hot in this car."

"Stay away!"

"I'm here to help you. Your mom... She can't really help you anymore... I'm sorry. What happened?"

The boy was still crying but tried to calm down.

"A big dog bit her."

Bray knew that this must have been a young boy because the tracks left behind were from a wolf.

"Please... I want to help you, but I need for you to trust me. You can't stay out here... Not by yourself, you'll die on your own."

The boy was confused and still unsure.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because that's what you do for people in need... You look hungry, can I get you something to eat?"

"I am hungry."

"Will you trust me to help you?"

The boy slowly opened the door and looked at the man standing in front of him. He then looked over to where his mother's lifeless body lay. He started to cry as he realized that his mom would no longer be able to take care of him. He realized that the man crouched down in front of him. He moved slowly so he wouldn't scare the boy and out his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about your mother, from the looks of it, she died trying to protect you. She loved you, and still loves you even though she can't tell you anymore... I know you don't know me, but it's better that being out here alone. Will you come with me?"

The boy slowly wiped his tears away and nodded. He was helped into the car and put his seatbelt on. He stayed quiet as they drove away.

"I guess the first thing we need to do is get you something to eat and get to know you. What is your name?"

"Tyler."

He stuck out his hand to shake Tyler's hand.

"Nice to meet you Tyler. My name is Bray Wyatt, but you can call me Bray."

Tyler nodded his head like he understood, but remained quiet. Bray didn't know what to think... He was just going out for breakfast when he finds a woman torn apart by the side of the road and a boy left all alone. Everyone else just passed him by, who knows how long it would have been until someone stopped to help him? He wasn't about to leave him alone, with the temperature rising, he would have died if he stayed in that car. This was something completely new to him, but Bray planned on takin care of Tyler and helping him with his grief, and until he could figure out what to do with him. Tyler was a young boy about five years old, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Tyler was still wiping tears from his eyes as they pulled up somewhere for breakfast. Bray wanted to think of something to calm him down. He decided to just talk to him and tell him about his own mother.

"You know Tyler... I lost my mother at a young age too... I can't really remember anything about her. My father... He was a strict man, I looked up to my sister, she was like a mother to me. I know how you feel... You're hurting, and you're scared. I promise you Tyler... I'm not here to hurt you, just help you... Do you have any other family? A father? Grandparents? An Aunt or Uncle?"

"My dad left... I don't know where my Uncle lives... I don't know where I am, or how to get home."

"We'll figure something out."

Bray thought for a moment.

"Would you like to stay with me for a while?"

Tyler was quiet. He didn't really know what else to do, and Bray had been nice to him. He nodded his head. It was quiet for a minute until Bray spoke up again.

"So, you said you were hungry... Do you like Eggs and Bacon? Pancakes and Sausage? What do you usually eat for breakfast?"

Tyler finally smiled and this warmed Bray's heart.

"I like French Toast Sticks and Hashbrowns."

Bray smiles and put a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Ok, we'll get you some French Toast Sticks and Hashbrowns. I might get some too."

When Bray came in this restaurant, he usually came in on his own, people were surprised when he came in with a young boy. No one had ever seen this boy before. His usual waitress came to take his order.

"Hey Bray, are you having your usual? Who's this?"

Tyler got nervous and shy all of a sudden and tried to hide his face.

"This is Tyler... He's going to be staying with me for a while."

Bray knew it would probably hurt Tyler if he said why so he kept that part quiet.

"What can I get for you Tyler?"

Tyler still remained quiet until Bray spoke to him.

"Why don't you tell nice Mrs. Betty what you want."

Tyler was shy and blushed, but told her what he wanted.

"Um... French Toast Sticks, Hashbrowns, and Orange Juice please."

She laughed a little and wrote down the order.

"Well aren't you cute and polite. I'll get that right up for you."

"Same for me please Mrs. Betty, but make mine a Coffee."

She was surprised that Bray got something different, but smiled and wrote down the order anyway.

"Sure thing, we'll get that ready as soon as we can."

She came back a few minutes with their drinks and told them that if they needed anything while they were waiting to let her know. As they were waiting, Bray wanted to know more about Tyler.

"So Tyler, tell me something you like."

Tyler thought for a moment.

"I like fishing, I like my cars... The blue ones, not the red ones."

Bray laughed a little.

"How many cars do you have?

"Um... I don't know, but I have a lot."

"We're they just red and blue?"

"No... I had a few green ones, black ones and two yellow ones."

"So you have a lot of cars. What else do you have?"

I have... Two big dinosaur toys, and a train set... I love trains."

Bray noticed the huge smile on his face and the way his eyes lit up. He was glad he could get his mind off what happened.

"Me too. Trains are cool. So... Have you started school yet?"

"Not yet... I've never been to school. I start next year."

"Wow... I would have already thought you were in school. You're very smart for your age."

"Thanks."

They didn't really say much after that because their food came. They ate and left. Before Bray went back to the house, he made a stop for Tyler. There wasn't really anything for a five year old boy at his house so he needed to get something for Tyler so he wouldn't be bored. He remembered that Tyler said that he liked blue cars so he found a pack of cars that were blue. Tyler didn't know where he was so he couldn't really show Bray where he lived. Bray knew that if Tyler was going to be staying with him that he would need some new clothes. So Bray also got him clothes that would last him for about a week. They would wash clothes sometime during the week. Everyone back at the house started wondering where Bray was. He usually didn't stay out very long. Luke and Abigail stayed close as Bray pulled in, they wondered if he knew what happened between them. Everyone noticed that he wasn't alone, they saw a little boy get out. He was scared because he didn't know all of these people or where he was so he stayed close to Bray. He spoke up so everyone could hear him.

"So... I just thought you all should know... I left early this morning to get breakfast. I woke up earlier because I felt like something wasn't right."

Luke held onto Abigail, they had a feeling that Bray already knew, but he kept talking.

"I was driving down the road when I noticed something wasn't right... There was a body on the side of the road... It was his mother... She was killed by a wolf. I found him locked inside of her car, probably to protect him from the wolf, but he was left all alone, and would have died on his own. Especially since he was locked in a hot car, the temperature would have rose too far and he would have died. So... He's going to be staying with us for a while until I find out what to do with him. This is Tyler."

Tyler noticed Abigail, but mainly focused on the three large men. He was scared of Braun, Luke, and Erick, and stayed close to Bray.

"It's ok, these are my brothers, Erick, Luke, and Braun, and this is my sister, Abigail."

Abigail smiled and walked up to Tyler.

"Hi Tyler, I'm sorry about what happened, but you're not alone, we're all here for you. You're safe here. I hope that one day you can see this place as your home. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Bray felt an instant connection with Tyler, but knew he couldn't replace his mother, he knew Tyler was still hurting. He hoped that Tyler would feel happy here, but felt like Tyler deserved better. How would he keep up with the WWE schedule and take care of a child? Plus Bray had doubts in his head. He wasn't cut out to take care of a child. There was an orphanage not too far from where they lived, he would take care of Tyler for a few days and see how things turned out. He didn't want to take Tyler to an orphanage because he knew how some orphanages were. Here he would have an internal struggle, he only wanted what was best for Tyler, he just wanted him to be happy. He wasn't sure if he could do that for him

(To be continued.)


	23. Chapter 23

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Twenty Three

It had been two days since Bray brought Tyler to The Wyatt Compound, he couldn't tell if Tyler liked it there or not, but he told Tyler that they all worked for WWE and that they traveled a lot. Tyler wasn't sure what WWE was, but was curious to find out.

"Bray... Will you show me what you do in WWE?"

Bray wasn't sure because his character was a dark, mysterious character.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea... I'm not sure if your mother would have wanted you exposed to WWE. It can get pretty violent, and terrifying at times."

"Please?... I really want to know. Please?"

Bray thought about it again, there were kids every week that watched, people would bring their kids to a WWE event to cheer for their favorite superstar. He decided that one night couldn't hurt.

"I suppose just letting you see what it's like couldn't hurt. Just thought I'd warn you, I can't promise you that you will like what you see."

Bray also knew that with everything that had been going on, he would need to make sure that Tyler was safe. They all packed what they needed and hit the road, they were on the road for about four hours. Tyler was amazed when they got to the arena. At the time, the arena was empty other than a few other Superstars that were already there, fans would come in later. Bray decided that it would be best for Tyler to stay at the commentary table while they were busy in the ring, Bray had Luke watch over Tyler, and wait outside of the Women's locker room to make sure that Abigail was ok. Once Bray changed, and Abigail was done, they all met up and waited for their time to enter. Before their music hit, Bray talked to Tyler.

"So Tyler... You're not afraid of the dark are you?"

"Um... Maybe a little."

"I just thought that you should know that when we enter it starts off dark, but we are surrounded by the lantern's light. As we walk to the ring, people hold up their cell phone lights. I never understood why they do this, but everywhere we go, everyone always hold up their cell phone lights. They call themselves the fireflies. I want you to stay close to me as we go out there, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Once we're out there, I will lead you to a table, it's referred to as the commentary table, all that happens there is a few men talk about what is going on in the ring. You are to sit still there until I come back over to get you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Bray smiled at this, pat Tyler on the back and that was when the lights went out in the arena. Bray said one more thing tonTyler before they went out.

"Here we go, remember to stay close to me."

Bray's music hit and they all slowly made their way out to the ring. Tyler was kind of scared at first at the dark, but it didn't stay dark long. He soon became fascinated with the lantern's light, and the cell phone lights moving back and forth in the air. They were waving their light around to the music. He still followed Bray as he led Tyler to the commentary table. Bray told for Tyler to sit in a chair and not to move until he came back to get him. Tyler sat down and did what he was told. Many people were curious as to why Tyler came out with them. He sat in awe for a little while longer in the dark as he watched the lights around him, and watched Bray enter the ring and blow out his lantern. Then the lights came back on and Roman Reigns' music started playing as he was met with a mix of cheers and boos. The announcer then announced that the rest of The Wyatt Family was banned from ringside so that the match between Bray and Roman remained one on one.

The bell rang and Roman was quick on the attack. Tyler felt like he needed to do something, he wanted to help Bray, but he remembered that Bray told him to stay seated. The match was back and forth. Tyler wasn't really sure what to do as he heard several chants yelled by the crowd. As the match was about to end, Roman hit Bray with the Superman Punch, and to Tyler, it really looked like Bray was hurt. He was kind of scared of Roman, but wanted to help Bray. He got up from his seat, and right as Roman was going for the Spear, Tyler ran into the ring. Roman stopped before he hit Tyler, he was confused as to what was going on. Tyler ran at Roman and started hitting him. Of course to Roman, it didn't hurt having a little kid hitting him, but the ref still called for a disqualification. Bray wasn't happy about it, but kept his cool since he was on TV. He stood behind Tyler, and stared straight at Roman, almost as a warning to tell him not to try anything. Roman only laughed and backed away as he let Bray and Tyler leave the ring and go up the ramp. Once they were backstage and off camera Bray went off on him.

"What were you doing?! Why didn't you listen to me?! I told you to stay in your seat until I came to get you!"

Bray was going to continue, but he stopped when he saw the look on Tyler's face. He looked terrified, and he looked like he was about to cry. This reminded Bray of when his father would yell at, and sometimes beat him. Tyler had also just lost his mother, so his emotions were probably all over the place. Bray realized that yelling at him probably wasn't the best way to go. One thing he promised to himself was to be a better man than his father. He hadn't put his hands on Tyler, but he still probably hurt him emotionally by yelling at him. He wasn't mad because he lost the match, he was mad because Tyler didn't listen to him. He was also concerned because Tyler could have got hurt going into the ring, especially when a man Roman's size was about to Spear him. Bray had to calm himself down before he spoke again. A few tears fell down Tyler's face, now Bray felt bad.

"Hey... Come here... I'm sorry."

Bray wrapped his arms around Tyler to calm him down.

"I'm sorry ok... I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry if I scared you or hurt your feelings... My father... He would say hurtful things and beat me, I always swore that I would never be like my father. I was just a little upset because you didn't listen to me. I was also concerned because you came into the ring and could have got hurt... You were probably just trying to help right?"

Tyler looked up at him and nodded.

Bray smiled at him and pat him on the back.

"It's ok... You meant well, but next time stay in your seat. I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Tyler finally spoke.

"I thought he hurt you... He hit you really hard."

Bray laughed at this.

"It's all part of the show. It's supposed to look like it hurts, sometimes it does, but I'm ok. Let's go find the others."

Right as they were walking along, they bumped into Dean Ambrose. Dean actually recognized Tyler, but smirked at Bray anyway. Once Tyler saw Dean, he didn't know what it was, but he felt uncomfortable around him. What no one knew is that Dean was the one that killed his mother. Tyler stayed close to Bray as Dean came closer.

"Hey Bray!... What are you babysitting now? Who's the kid?"

"That's none of your business Ambrose. Don't you have something better to do other than terrorizing my sister and little kids?"

"Oh... So now I'm terrifying... I think I do your job better than you do... Mr. So Called Face Of Fear."

"Just stay out of our way Ambrose!"

Bray and Tyler kept walking as they left Dean behind. Once they were gone, Bray spoke to Tyler again.

"See... This is why you need to listen to what I say... Because of guys like Dean. Just stay close to me, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"He looks kind of familiar Bray... He scares me."

Once Abigail told Bray that Dean was a werewolf, and since he found Tyler not too far from where he lived he then made the connections. There was a chance that Tyler's mother wasn't killed by a normal wolf, but by a werewolf... There is a chance that Dean could have killed Tyler's mother. Once he finally saw Luke, and Abigail, Bray had Tyler stay with them as he went back down the hall to look for Dean.

"Dean!... Let's get one thing straight right now! Abigail already told me that you were a werewolf, it was then that I realized that you were the one our ancestors cursed. Now you're out for revenge. Then all of a sudden, I find that this boy left alone on the side of the road, and his mother is ripped apart. The tracks that were left behind were from a wolf. I wasn't there so I can't prove that it was you, but I have reason enough to believe that it was you. You lose your temper and go off on someone because you don't get your way. I warn you now... Stay away from Abigail and stay away from Tyler. I respect you as a competitor, but if you cross that line, all that respect goes out the window and I will have no problem ending you."

Dean smirked at Bray.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"The same way my ancestors did."

"Well if your sister hadn't of been whoring around with Luke, none of this would have happened!"

Bray was shocked at this, it was kind of hard to know when Dean was telling the truth, but this could have confirmed Bray's suspicions about Tyler's mother. This also left him thinking about Luke and Abigail. Sure they were together, but Abigail knew better, she knew that their family believed in marriage before sex. Maybe it was Luke, he didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but it did leave him thinking. Bray only glared at Dean and walked away. He tried to calm himself down as he met up with the others. Bray still wasn't completely sure that it was the best idea to keep Tyler around with everything that had been going on. The last thing he wanted to do was put Tyler's life in danger. At the same time, he didn't really want to give Tyler up either. Bray was starting to grow attached to him. He had doubts in his head, he would never be able to make Tyler happy the way a normal family would. He met up with the others at the car. He looked back at Tyler, he was being very quiet. Bray knew that his emotions must have been going crazy, but he could also see that Tyler was tired. He was a little boy, he probably couldn't handle WWE's travel schedule. He didn't want it to come to this, but for Tyler's own good, he should probably go to an orphanage and be adopted by a normal family. They got to their hotel for the night, Tyler had fallen asleep on the way. Abigail could tell that something was bothering Bray. Bray had, Luke, Erick, and Braun take their stuff up to their rooms. Abigail stood with Bray as Tyler remained asleep in the car.

"What's bothering you Bray?"

"Lots of things Abigail... This whole situation with Dean... I don't know it for sure because I wasn't there and can't prove it, but I have the suspicion that Dean killed Tyler's mother, especially since I found him so close to our house... He also told me something, but I'm not sure if I should believe it. Knowing Dean, you can never know when he's telling the truth."

"What did he say?"

"Well... To put it nicely, he said that you and Luke slept together."

Abigail was quiet now and looked at the ground which left Bray curious.

"Is he right?"

Abigail looked down, she knew Bray, and their ancestors would be disappointed in her, but she answered him.

"He is... Luke and I slept together. I know you and our ancestors are probably disappointed in me for doing this before I was married, but I'm a grown woman and can make my own decisions... I don't regret it... I love Luke, and he loves me."

"I'm more surprised than anything, but you and Luke sleeping together is the least of my worries right now. I'm more concerned about Tyler's safely with Dean around. He's just a boy, he can't handle WWE's travel schedule... Look at him. I'm concerned about his happiness, I feel like a normal family could provide him happiness and take care of him better than I can."

"What are you saying Bray?"

"I'm saying, it would be best for Tyler if we take him to an orphanage where a normal family can adopt him. His dad left him, and in a way, I kind of just picked him up. Most would call it kidnapping, but he would have died if he stayed where he was. So... I'm a terrible person for kidnapping, but I would have felt even worse if he would have died out there."

"Bray... That's not kidnapping him, you did the right thing."

"What is the right thing now Abigail?... I've never had any kids of my own... In the short time I've known him, I've grown attached to him."

"Aww... Bray, you're being too hard on yourself, from what I've seen in the past few days, Tyler likes you, he needs you right now. Don't think about getting rid of him just yet. We'll help watch over him, just try to calm down and think this over."

They turned their attention to Tyler still sleeping in the back seat. Abigail smiled and looked back at Bray.

"Someone's got to carry him to bed you know."

It seemed like for the moment, all of Bray's worries melted away when he saw Tyler asleep in the back seat.

Bray did his best to be quiet as he opened the door and picked Tyler up. Tyler was startled awake when he felt movement. He was still half asleep when Bray picked him up.

"Bray?"

"Shh... It's ok Tyler, we made it to the hotel, you fell asleep in the car. I'm just carrying you to bed."

Tyler didn't say anything, as Bray had Tyler in his arms, Tyler held onto him in a hug and closed his eyes. Tyler just couldn't stay awake. This warmed Bray's heart and he smiled as he carried Tyler to the hotel and to a bed. Abigail helped take off Tyler's shoes so he could sleep more comfortably. Abigail left the room and looked back at Bray with Tyler. Bray took his time and tucked Tyler into bed, he sat with him for a moment before he whispered good night to him. As Bray slowly left the room, he thought about what he should do again. He should first consider how Tyler feels, otherwise getting rid of him could be a mistake. Once Bray closed the door he saw Abigail smiling at him.

"What?"

"You Bray... You act like this big intimidating force in the ring, but really, you're just a cuddly teddy bear. You're just what Tyler needs right now."

Bray kind of rolled his eyes at this.

"A teddy bear... Really?"

(To be continued.)


	24. Chapter 24

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Twenty Four

Tyler woke up early the next morning. He was pretty tired the night before, but he heard a little bit of what Bray said. He only heard the part where Bray was talking about taking him to an orphanage so another family could take care of him. Did Bray not want him?This upset Tyler because he though Bray liked him, and cared about him. He liked Bray and stayed close to him ever since his mother died. When Dean came up to them in the hallway, he hid behind Bray and felt safe around him. He didn't know why, but there was something familiar about Dean and it scared him. Despite being afraid, he didn't want to stay where he wasn't wanted. He was being quiet when he got out of bed, he opened the door to his room, he went out into the main part of the hotel room and saw Bray asleep on the couch. He knew he had to be quiet so that he wouldn't wake up Bray or he would be upset. A few tears ran down his face as he quietly went out the door. He hesitated for a moment and looked back, something was telling him not to go, but at the same time he was almost sure that Bray wanted to get rid of him. Tyler wiped the tears out of his eyes and closed the door as he left the hotel room. He just started wandering the hallways not really sure about what to do.

Meanwhile, back in the hotel, Abigail was in a room of her own, she had shared a room with Bray and Tyler. It was two rooms in one bigger hotel room, Bray had slept comfortably on the couch. Abigail woke up with this uneasy feeling in her stomach, she got up and immediately felt the need to vomit. She made a run for the bathroom, she didn't know why, but fear suddenly took over. Did she have a bad dream that freaked her out, what was the deal with the need to vomit. It had been several hours since she ate anything, so nothing really came up but water. She then felt a sharp pain in her stomach that was unlike anything else she had ever felt. She was so scared, she didn't know what was going on, maybe she needed to call for help. She tried to ignore the fear she felt and tried to think... Her and Luke did sleep together a few days ago. There was a possibility that she could be pregnant. This was something that she had to find out for herself, she got dressed and quietly left the hotel room making sure that she didn't wake up Bray in the next room. She went down to the lobby and had an ambulance called to the hotel, and a few minutes later, she was in an emergency room. Her heart rate and blood pressure was through the roof, a doctor gave her something to calm her down, the suspense was killing her, but about an hour later, a doctor confirmed what she already knew...the pregnancy test came back positive. What would everyone else think of her? She was afraid of how every one would react. Her hormones and emotions were all over the place. She had been gone for a while and she was sure that everyone was wondering where she was and if she was ok. She knew that the best thing to do was to tell everyone the truth as soon as possible. She had a cab bring her back to the hotel.

Bray woke up not long after Abigail left, he was sure she was still asleep and didn't want to wake her, but he wanted to check on Tyler to see how he was doing, he looked in Tyler's room and saw that he wasn't there. He had already went by the bathroom so he knew Tyler wasn't in there. Bray then looked in Abigail's room and saw that she was gone too. He thought maybe they went down to the lobby for breakfast. He went down to the lobby to see if they were down there. Abigail and Tyler weren't, but the rest of the guys were and they were eating breakfast. Bray thought maybe he had just missed them and that maybe they went back to to the hotel room, but he came up to Luke.

"Have you guys seen Abigail or Tyler? Were they down here eating breakfast. Braun had been just hanging out for about an hour.

"I've been here the longest, I haven't seen them."

This was starting to worry Bray.

"They weren't in their rooms... I thought maybe they were down here. So... Nobody knows where they are?"

Luke also grew concerned.

"Where would they go?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Bray reached in his pocket for his phone and realized that he left his phone in his hotel room.

"I'll be back... I left my phone in the room. I need to call Abby and see if she has Tyler with him."

Bray tried his best to stay calm, but as each second went by that he didn't know where they were, panic was starting to set in, especially when he found his phone, dialed Abigail's number and there was no answer. Abigail saw that Bray had called so that meant he knew she was gone. This was before she found out she was pregnant, she didn't want to tell Bray that she was in the emergency room because she didn't want him to worry. He went back down to the lobby to meet up with the guys.

"Abby isn't answering her phone, and I still don't know where Tyler is ... I think we need to search for them... Braun... I think you should stay here in the lobby and ask the hotel staff if they've seen him. I need you to stay here and keep an eye out for him. He's about five years old, he's got blonde hair and blue eyes. The last time I saw him, he wore his clothes to bed and didn't get to change. He's wearing a blue shirt with red, green, and yellow stripes on it. Erick... I want you to go back up to my room and stay there in case Abigail an Tyler come back... Luke... You're coming with me."

Luke nodded and followed Bray. Right as Luke and Bray were about to leave the hotel, Abigail came back and noticed the worried looks on their faces. She was getting ready to tell them the news until Bray came up to her.

"Where is Tyler? He's not with you?"

"No... What's going on?"

"What's going on is a good question... I tried calling you three times. Tyler is gone. I was hoping that he was with you."

"No... He isn't."

"He's not inside our hotel room. I don't know where he is... He must have took off."

"Well... Let's go find him."

Bray was relieved that Abigail was ok, but he was really worried about Tyler. Tyler wasn't his, why did he care so much about this little boy? There was no doubt in Bray's mind, if he found Tyler, he wasn't letting him out of his sight again. Bray couldn't believe he had thoughts of taking him to an orphanage. Tyler was more like Bray than he realized, and Tyler had managed to steal Bray's heart the first moment he saw him. Bray knew Tyler needed him, and in a weird way, Bray needed Tyler. Bray was worried that something terrible could have happened to him. Bray would give anything to have Tyler back and to know that he is safe. Braun talked with the hotel staff and said that someone saw Tyler walk out of the hotel, but someone else left with him, a man in jeans, a tank top and leather jacket. Bray started to panic.

"Dean! That's gotta be Ambrose!"

Luke was confused.

"What would he want with Tyler?"

"I don't know, but we gotta figure out where Ambrose went."

Abigail seemed disconnected from Luke and Bray for a moment, she was having a vision, something was pulling her to go to the woods just outside of the hotel. The first time this happened, it was near the spot of her death and she was terrified and ignored the feeling. This time, she felt like she should follow this pull. It seemed familiar... Like maybe her ancestors were calling out to her. It seemed like she was in a trance and she started walking in the parking lot and into the woods. Bray and Luke followed her, Bray called out to her.

"Abigail... What are you doing... Where are you going?"

She continued following the path that she felt her soul leading her. Luke actually figured it out.

"We should follow her... Her soul is probably guiding us right where we need to go. With Ambrose being a werewolf, he's probably somewhere in these woods. If Tyler really is with Ambrose, we need to find him before Ambrose changes. Before anyone knew for sure where Tyler was, Dean was just sitting in the lobby bored when he saw Tyler.

"Hey... Hey kid... Where are you going?"

Tyler was upset, but also afraid because Dean came up to him. He was going to run, but Dean stopped him. He tried playing the nice guy act so he could get Tyler to trust him.

"Woah Woah! Easy kid... I'm not going to hurt you. What... Is Bray not babysitting you anymore?"

Tyler looked down as he avoided looking at Dean. He stayed quiet until Dean talked to him again.

"Come on... Tell your Uncle Deano what's wrong."

Tyler wiped a tear out of his eye as he spoke.

"I don't think he wants me... I think he's giving me up."

"Really... So what did he do, kick you out of his hotel room?"

"No... I ran away. If Bray doesn't want me... No one else will either."

"Aw... I'm sorry to hear about that kid... It really sucks when someone pretends that they care about you only to get rid of you. So... What are you going to do?"

"I don't know... I don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you what we're going to do... You're going to hang with Uncle Deano... We'll get you some awesome cool clothes, and say screw everybody else. I got your back kid."

Tyler still wasn't sure, he was still scared of Dean.

"Come on... You can trust me. I'd be a cooler, and better dad than Bray ever would have been. Well... I don't know if I want to be your dad... That's just weird... I'll be your cool Uncle Deano. Hey... He doesn't want you anymore, what do you have to lose? I'm getting out of here... You can come with me if you want... Or you can stay down here by yourself... Up to you kid."

Dean walked out of the door of the hotel, Tyler was alone for a minute, he was scared and didn't really know what to do. He was scared of Dean, but he was even more scared of being alone so he ran out the door to try to catch up with Dean.

"Wait!"

Dean was standing around a corner and smirked.

"Hey relax kid, I'm still here. Good... So you decided to come with me. Come on... Let's get out of here."

Tyler slowly followed behind Dean. He was slowly following him because Dean was leading him to the woods.

"Where are we going? I don't want to go in there."

"Hey... You're with your Uncle Deano kid... You've got nothing to worry about... As long as you stay close to me."

Dean smirked to himself as he thought he was laying out the perfect trap. Bray and the others weren't far behind. Not only was Bray worried about Tyler's safety, but also worried about what kind of mind games Dean could have used for Tyler's young mind. If they didn't hurry, Bray may never see Tyler again, he may have just realized it, but his purpose in life was to find the lost souls of the world. He had been so busy trying to help everyone else with their problems that he had neglected his own. Love from a child, it was truly something special, Tyler was Bray's light, his hope in the world. He gave Bray a purpose. He had to find his light and his hope before it was lost forever.

(To be continued.)


	25. Chapter 25

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Twenty Five

Tyler has followed Dean because he felt like Bray didn't want him around. He was a five year old boy, he followed Dean because he was scared of being alone. Now Dean was leading Tyler into the dark part of the woods not far from the hotel. It was dark and Tyler could hear all kinds of strange noises around him. He was so scared that he started crying.

"Dean Please!... I'm scared!... I want to go back!"

"Shut up kid! We're not going back!... If you want to survive, then I suggest you do what I say... Now shut up and stop crying! Grow up kid!"

"I... I want to go back to Bray."

"You're not going anywhere! Definitely not back to Bray... You said it yourself... He doesn't want you anymore."

Tyler then decided to stop talking and kept following Dean. He tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. He had lost everything when his mother died. It had been a week ago, and Bray had been nothing but nice to him and took care of him. He only ran away because he thought Bray didn't want him anymore. He had overheard Bray talking about taking Tyler to an orphanage where another family could find him and take care of him. Tyler was only following Dean because he didn't know what else to do, and because he was scared of Dean and his recent change in attitude. He didn't know why, but from the first moment he saw Dean, there was just something about him that frightened him. There was that same look in Dean's eye that there was in the wolf that had killed his mother. It all seemed to make sense all of a sudden and Tyler stopped following him. Dean turned around after he didn't hear footsteps behind him anymore. He saw Tyler standing with a look of shock on his face. He seemed dazed, and there were even more tears going down his face now.

"Hey! I thought I told you to stop crying... Why did you stop? We need to keep moving."

Dean was hoping to get Tyler as far away from Bray as he could, he was sure that Bray was looking for him. As he came up to Tyler, he backed away.

"Don't touch me!... Stay away from me."

Dean was confused and getting annoyed. He grabbed Tyler's hand in a tight grip and jerked him so that Tyler was standing right in front of him.

"Now you listen to me! I said come on!"

Tyler cried out in pain, Dean had a tight grip on his hand.

"Ow!... Stop! Please... Let me go. Ow!"

Dean started walking again and pulling Tyler along with him.

"Stop struggling! You will do what I say! You're only making this hard on yourself."

Dean wanted to get away from the hotel as fast as he could, Tyler was struggling to keep up and tripped. There were rocks, on the ground and Tyler had scraped his knees and hands. He saw the blood on his hands and knees. He looked up and saw Dean glaring at him. Tyler cried as Dean approached him again.

"It was you... You did it."

Dean was confused.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You're the wolf... You killed my mom... Why?!"

Dean was frustrated, he grabbed Tyler by the shirt, and picked him up off the ground.

"Listen here you little brat!... I did you a favor! The fact of the matter is, I can do what I want, when I want and not explain myself to anyone. Especially not some whiny ass kid. Yeah... I killed your mom, because I can. You're really starting to get on my nerves with your constant whining and complaining. I'm giving you a chance to live. I suggest you do what I say, because there's nothing... Nothing stopping me from ripping you apart right now."

There was nothing Tyler could do, but struggle and cry helplessly as Dean held him by his shirt in the air. Bray and the others had been searching for Tyler. Abigail felt the spirits of her ancestors guiding her. It was a good thing that she decided to follow them because soon they heard Tyler's cries, and soon saw Dean holding Tyler by his shirt. Bray saw them and called Dean out.

"Dean! Put him down! Put him down right now!"

Tyler looked over to the voice and saw Bray. He called out to him.

"Bray!"

Bray and Dean seemed to be having some kind of stare down.

"Dean! I told you once to stay away from him! I warned you about what would happen."

Dean only laughed at this as his grip on Tyler's shirt got tighter.

"That's the thing about you Wyatt... Everybody know by now, that you're all talk and no action. That's like how you randomly call someone out, talk some crap and lose. You can't back it up. Do you really think that I'm scared of you? You and your little Wyatt Family... You're the laughing stock of the WWE. No one takes you seriously. Me... I can do what I want, I can call the WWE Universe a bunch of idiots and they would still love me."

"Saying I'll do something in WWE is one thing, but I'm dead serious Dean... Put the boy down. He has done you no wrong. You think you're so tough Ambrose? Taking out all of your frustrations on a child doesn't make you tough, or big and bad, it makes you a coward. This is between us Ambrose."

Dean growled and threw Tyler down on the ground. Tyler got up and ran behind Bray.

"Yeah... This is between us, your dumbass follower, and your Whore of a Sister Abigail."

Luke had stood by not really knowing what to do, he let it go when Dean insulted him, but lost it when he insulted Abigail and went charging at Dean. Bray was surprised but held onto Tyler to make sure that he was ok. Tyler cried and he hugged Bray.

"It was him... He killed my mom."

Bray's suspicions were then confirmed, but he was still shocked that Dean would go this far. Bray held onto Tyler as he looked over at Abigail and then back to Dean and Luke fighting. At first things seemed to be going well for Luke, but as the fight continued, Dean only seemed to get stronger. It was a full moon and now it made sense why almost no one could beat Dean. As Dean's anger increased, he had started transforming into his werewolf form. Growls and howls were heard as he started growing fur, and his hands and feet turned to claws and his teeth grew even sharper. Abigail called out to him

"Luke!"

She was going to go run to him, but Bray was close enough to stop her. He knew what he had to do.

"Abigail, watch Tyler!"

Now Luke had been flipped on his back and pinned down as he was fighting for his life. Dean saw the perfect opportunity and went for Luke's neck. Luke yelled out in pain as Dean bit him. Abigail cried and knew Tyler was also scared and shielded him from seeing anything else. Bray was afraid it would come to this. He had searched his pocket for his gun, once he saw Dean bite Luke's neck was when he pulled the trigger. A gunshot rang out, and for a moment, everything seemed to slow down. The bullet had ended up hitting Dean in the head, right between the eyes killing him instantly. Dean let out a whine when the bullet hit him, he stopped attacking Luke and his lifeless body just lay on top of him. Bray shook his head as remorse filled him and he thought to himself.

"You made me do this Dean... I warned you to stay away... You brought this upon yourself."

Abigail looked up and over to where Luke was laying. She let go of Tyler and ran over to Luke, and Bray went back to Tyler. Tears filled her eyes as she ran over to him.

"Luke!"

She cried as she got down on the the ground on her knees next to him. He was bleeding from his neck and struggling for air. He looked up and saw her crying next to him. Bray already knew, Luke was going to die, there was no way anyone would be able to get to him in time. Abigail started begging for Luke to stay with her.

"Luke... Stay with me! Please! You've got to stay with me, I love you!... I need you! I'm pregnant!"

Luke's eyes widened in shock, and even Bray's as he heard what was said. It was getting harder and harder for Luke to breathe, he knew he wasn't going to make it and tears started forming in his eyes. He took Abigail's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you."

"No... Luke! Don't you give up on me... Luke!"

Luke had stopped breathing and his hand dropped. Abigail cried as she stayed by his side. Bray looked down... Luke had done exactly what he said he would do... He died for Abigail. Bray knew exactly what he needed to do... In his father's side, for three generations, his father's side had always sworn against practicing Voodoo. Bray had never practiced it, but he had studied it. He knew exactly what needed to be done, even if it meant going against his father's wishes. He knew that if he was going to save Luke that he would have to do it fast. Bray went over to Abigail.

"Abby..."

She looked up at him and yelled at him in anger.

"You had a gun this whole time! You waited until... it was too late! Luke is dead now, and it's all your fault... If you had killed Dean sooner... Luke would still be here."

Abigail had yelled this, through anger and through tears.

"Don't question my judgment Abigail! There is still time to save him."

"Save him?! He's already dead!"

"I can bring him back! I know our father's side swore against it, but if I act quick, I can bring him back with Voodoo. I just need you to trust me, stay with Tyler."

Bray had to act quick, he looked around for things he could use. Even objects in nature could be used in Voodoo. Bray found what he needed and first went to work patching up the wound on Luke's neck. There was still time to save Luke. Bray could have done this to save Abby, or Tyler's mother, but too much time had passed when he found Abigail, and it wouldn't have worked with Tyler's mother, because her body had been ripped apart. As for Luke, it was just a simple bite on the neck. There was water nearby, Bray had carried Luke to a running stream, he had also gathered leaves, and sticks. He had sprinkled dirt over Luke's chest, and on his neck where Dean had bit him. He sprinkled water on Luke's head. He had told Abigail to stay with Tyler, and that he needed to complete this ritual alone. Once Bray had done what he needed to do, he placed his hand over Luke's neck and chest where he had sprinkled the dirt and started speaking in tongues as he repeated the chant over and over again. As he spoke it about ten times, each time he said it with more intensity. Suddenly air filled Luke's lungs and he opened his eyes. He was terrified because he didn't know what was going on. He looked around and saw that he was on the ground, and he saw Bray as his breathing slowed and he relaxed. He was confused.

"What happened? I was dead... Where's Abigail?!"

"She's safe, she waiting for us, just a bit ahead."

"How... How am I alive again?"

"Because... I went against my father's wishes and performed Voodoo. I had to patch up the bite mark on your neck and gather things from nature to perform a ritual. There was just enough time to save you... You are a man of your word... You died for Abigail... But now... We can move on and find her... A little while ago, we found out a interesting bit of news. You have a little one on the way..."

Luke was in shock as he remembered this and just followed Bray to Abigail and Tyler. Abigail was still crying when she saw him. She couldn't believe her eyes and ran up to Luke when she saw him.

"Luke!"

Abigail ran into his arms and kissed him, he returned the kiss and just held her.

"I told you Abby... I told you I would die for you... Because you're worth dying for."

Abigail looked over at Bray and thanked him, then turned her attention back to Luke.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again... I could have lost you... Well... I did for a little while."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"I was gone for like fifteen minutes... Try waiting fifteen years like I had to."

Bray turned his attention to Tyler. He had his head down as he avoided looking at Bray.

"This was all my fault... If I hadn't of run away... None of this would have happened."

Bray took Tyler in his arms as Tyler started to cry.

"Come here my boy... It's not your fault, no one knew what Ambrose was going to do. Just tell me why... Why did you run away? I was so worried about you."

"Because... You don't want me... I heard you... You said you were going to take me to an... Orphanage so another family could take care of me."

"No... Tyler, you misunderstood... I didn't say those things because I wanted to get rid of you. I was only concerned about you. I wasn't sure if I could take care of you... I did kind of just pick you up off the side of the road... That's actually kidnapping in a way. I wasn't sure if you were happy here with me... I thought... You would want a family to take care of you. A family that could give you a better life than I ever could. I don't want to get rid of you. I want to know that you are happy with me. I've known you for about a week, you go missing and I go through hell and back just to find you. I was so afraid that I would be too late... That I would lose you. I don't want to lose you... You've given my life meaning and purpose again. You are my light and my hope Tyler. I just wanted to ask you... Do you want to be part of this family?"

Tyler was quiet, still wiping tears from his eyes as he looked over at Luke and Abigail, then back at Bray.

"I thought... I already was."

Bray only smiled at this and hugged him.

"Oh my boy... Of course you are."

Bray held Tyler's hand, and Luke and Abigail followed him out of the woods and into the light back to the hotel. Bray had made the decision to pull the trigger ending Dean's life. It was still something he felt guilty about, but Bray knew that he would have to do whatever it takes to protect his family. A family that was still growing. Bray knew that he also had to go against his father's wishes and perform Voodoo, it was the only way to save Luke's life. He knew that with a baby on the way, Abigail would need all the help she could get, a child deserves a strong, protective father. Bray realized that he could now be that for Tyler, but he wasn't going to force Tyler to call him dad, that was something that would have to come in time.

(To be continued.)


	26. Chapter 26

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Twenty Six

Bray and the others were so relieved when they finally got out of the woods and back to their hotel. There was no doubt in Bray's mind that Dean would have killed Tyler as soon as he thought he was far enough away from the hotel. All the respect Bray had for Dean was lost once he knew for sure Dean killed Tyler's mother, then he threatened Tyler's life. Bray knew he had no choice but to put the trigger and kill Dean after he killed Luke. Tyler had witnessed Dean killing Luke and Bray killing Dean. It's not something a young boy should see, it would probably be something that would scar him mentally. Luke had always been a part of the family, but was even more now that he was involved with Abigail and had a baby on the way. Luckily, Bray acted quick and was able to save Luke, he knew Abigail would need him. Tyler was now officially a part of the family. Tyler gave Bray's life purpose, he was Bray's light and hope. He needed Tyler as much as Tyler needed him. Abigail and Luke walked hand in hand as they returned to the hotel, Bray gave them a moment alone as he talked to Tyler.

"Let's give them a moment alone Tyler. We need to talk, so let's go into the other room."

Bray and Tyler left as Luke and Abigail were left alone. Abigail hugged him as soon as they were alone. She couldn't help herself and a few tears fell.

"I was so scared... I thought I lost you."

"You can thank your brother for bringing me back. I had to go for years of guilt and pain thinking I was responsible for your death."

"Luke... we've been through this."

"I know... I'm over it now... what I can't believe... is while I was dying you decide to tell me that you were pregnant... If I wasn't dying... just when were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't find out until today... I was going to tell you sooner, but there was that whole situation with Tyler... I wasn't trying to keep it from you... I just didn't know what you or anyone else would think when you found out... I just don't know if I'm good enough to be a mother... I guess I was just so afraid that you..."

"Would leave you or not love you anymore. That's never going to happen... thanks to your brother, I cheated death, and now there is a part of me inside of you. I love you Abigail, I'm not going anywhere."

Abigail wiped away the last of her tears, smiled at him, and kissed him. It was only a brief kiss as Luke pulled away for a moment.

"Just for the record... you'll be the perfect mother."

Abigail giggled a little and then kissed him again. In the other room, Bray was talking to Tyler.

"Tyler... I wanted to apologize... for every bit of pain Dean has caused you. I also wanted to apologize for making you feel unwanted. The weird thing is... I think you need me just about as much as I need you. You've been through a lot over the last few weeks. Talk to me... I know there's something on your mind."

Tyler was quiet for a minute, he had a lot on his mind and wasn't really sure where to start.

"I still miss my mom."

"I know... What you should always remember is she loved you... she died trying to protect you."

Tyler started crying as he thought about this.

"Why did he do it?... Why did he kill my mom?"

Bray took him in his arms as he cried.

"There are bad people in this world that find enjoyment in other people's suffering... That's what Dean did..."

"Mom said... my dad was a bad man... She said he would drink, that he cheated and walked out... she said he walked out when I was two years old... I don't even remember what he looks like, but I do remember them yelling a lot. If he loved me... wouldn't he be here?"

Bray held Tyler slightly tighter as if he were protecting him.

"My father... wasn't exactly kind to me... I always swore that I would never be like my father... Now... I have a chance to be a better father than mine ever was... but of course... I'm not going to force you to call me your dad if you're not comfortable with it."

Tyler finally let go of Bray and wiped away the last of his tears.

"Dean really scared me... I thought he was going to help me, but then he started to pull me and scare me... I'm confused... I thought Luke died."

"Well... it's complicated... he did die, but I brought him back."

"You shot Dean..."

"I did... I'm so sorry you had to see that, but he left me no choice... I warned him... I told him to stay away. I don't think you understand yet, but one day you will... Sometimes you have to do whatever it takes to protect your family."

Tyler was quiet for a moment as he tried to understand.

"He deserved it... He's a bad man..."

"Don't worry... things are going to be different from now on, things are going to be better now. Dean isn't here and can't hurt you ever again. No one will... I promise you son."

Tyler looked at Bray and then smiled. Bray realized what he said, but as far as he was concerned, Tyler was his boy now. Three months had passed and it was late one night after Raw. It was just Luke and Abigail on the road. Luke loved Abigail and was excited about having a baby on the way, but at the same time he had doubts in his head. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father, he wasn't sure he'd be good enough. As they were driving down the road Abigail started talking to him.

"You're quiet tonight."

"Just tired... it's been a long night."

Abigail could tell by the tone of his voice that something was bothering him.

"No... something is bothering you... Talk to me."

Abigail grabbed his hand. The soft feeling of her hand was enough to calm him down.

"I don't know... maybe I'm just making a big deal over nothing..."

"What is it?"

"I've been having thoughts... I'm excited about having a baby... I just... have doubt in my mind."

"Why?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for this... I don't know if I'm good enough to be a father."

"Luke... I'm scared too ok?... There is a baby growing inside of me... here in a few months I'll be bringing new life in the world... that's something I can't do on my own. I need you... we can do this together."

They both stayed quiet after this. Luke still worried about the baby growing up to hate him. It had started raining and it was late. One thing Luke didn't expect was for a drunk driver to run a red light and run right into them. The driver of the other car hit on Abigail's side and the force of the impact sent them rolling three or four times before finally stopping. The driver of the other car was killed on impact. Luke was dazed for a moment, he opened his eyes and realized that they were upside down. Their vehicle was so bent out of shape that he couldn't move his arms or legs, but that wasn't his concern. He looked to Abigail and saw that she wasn't moving, and he saw a lot of blood. Luke had a cut on his head and arm, but most of the blood was coming from Abigail. He then tried to free himself so he could get to her.

"Abby!"

She was very weak and turned her head towards him.

"Luke."

Luke then started crying as he still struggled trying to get free.

"I'm so sorry Abigail... I'm so sorry."

Abigail was so weak, she couldn't really say anything, she was trying to figure out what happened. Soon paramedics, firemen, and policemen showed up to the scene. Luke was finally able to get one of his hands loose. He grabbed Abigail's hand.

"Abigail... look at me... Stay with me... help is here, don't you leave me again. Abby!"

There were a few men trying to get him out and Luke yelled at them.

"Get her first! Help her first!"

They did as he said and went over to her side. He kept calling her name, but she was unresponsive. She had closed her eyes, and judging by the sight of her, Luke thought she was dead. They put her on a stretcher and into an ambulance. They got Luke out and Luke was fighting them off to try to get to her, but they told him he couldn't go with her. The feeling he had before was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Was this it, did he just lose the love of his life and his unborn child? He kept wondering if there was anything he could have done that would have prevented this from happening. Without Abigail, he had no future. He sobbed uncontrollably and thought the car should have hit him instead. Just as he thought things were finally going to change for the better, something like this happens and turns his whole world upside down. Why did it seem like God was punishing him? Did he not deserve love and happiness in life? Why did it feel like he was losing everything? A second ambulance came, it took him to the hospital, but he refused medical help. The cuts on his head and arms had stopped bleeding now and it was just dried blood. His tank top was stained from his blood, sweat and tears. He called Bray and told him what happened, Bray said that he would be there as soon as he could. Luke made it up to Abigail's room. The doctor that was working on her turned around and saw Luke.

"What you need to know is... she's in very critical condition... she has about a 50/50 percent chance of pulling through this... As for the child... she didn't make it."

Luke started to sob again, he didn't know what the baby would have been. Now he found out that he would have had a girl, but now his whole world was crashing down knowing that the baby had died. The doctor left and Luke was left alone with Abigail. She only had a 50/50 percent chance of surviving. He looked up like he was looking up into heaven and asked God why.

"Why are you punishing me?... I should be the one in a hospital bed... not Abigail."

He sobbed some more as he was mourning the loss of his unborn daughter. He sobbed and prayed.

"Lord... please don't take Abigail... not again. She's all I have left now."

Luke closed his eyes and sobbed as he sat beside her bed.

(To be continued.)


	27. Chapter 27

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Twenty Seven

First things first, I think everyone should watch this promo in case you haven't already. My last chapter really fit in with this promo.

/DCRZ6PzMu2s

Luke was sitting by Abigail's hospital bed, he had already found out from the doctor that the baby would have been a girl and that she died. Now there was a chance that he could lose Abigail again. He sat by her bed sobbing as Bray came in.

"How is she?"

Luke had to stop himself from crying, he was sure Bray saw it as a sign of weakness. He stood up and wiped his tears away. He swallowed and took in a breath before he gave his response.

"Not well."

"How did this happen?"

"We were in an accident... It was a drunk driver... they ran a stoplight and hit on Abigail's side..."

Luke couldn't hold it in anymore and his tears returned.

"It should have been me Bray... it should have hit me instead. I should be the one in that hospital bed..."

Bray came over and hugged Luke.

"The baby... she's gone..."

Luke remembered how Bray brought him back, he wondered if Bray could bring her back.

"Can you bring her back?"

"I wish I could, but this is out of my hands. The child was unborn... there is nothing I can do... I'm sorry brother."

Luke looked up as if he was looking for answers. He was never really a religious man.

"I still don't know if I believe in what you believe in... If there is a God... Why is he punishing me?... There's a chance that I could lose everything... I've already lost what would have been my baby girl... Now there's a chance I could lose Abigail again... I can't... not again... Things were finally turning around for me... now I could lose everything... Why is God punishing me?"

"So you admit there is a God...Life isn't easy... things happen that we can't control... I know you're hurting... you're questioning God... maybe even blaming God for what happened. When I first lost Abigail I was hurting too. She took care of me, she became more like a mother than a sister to me, I just wanted to return the favor somehow, to thank her for taking care of me when I was growing up. You... blamed yourself for her death the first time, but you had nothing to do with it. Now... her life is at risk again, but this isn't your fault either. Don't go blaming yourself for this, and don't go blaming God either. He can do great things... if you choose in your heart to trust and believe in him, just pray to him and we'll see what he can do. He can do what he wants, but what you need to understand is... The Lord gives and The Lord takes away. Either way, to his name be praised. It is important to cherish every moment you spend with her, we never know how long we have on this earth."

Luke thought about that, but had a question on his mind.

"Do you think... God is punishing me because Abigail and I aren't married?"

"I don't really have an answer for that, but if you believe you have sinned against him, then you can pray for forgiveness and pray for healing."

"Well... I've never done this before. I'm new to this spiritual stuff..."

"We all are at some point, but you are not alone... All we can do, is let go... pray and leave all our troubles in God's hands."

Luke nodded like he finally understood.

"I'll do it."

Bray pat Luke on his shoulder.

"You just made the most important decision of your life."

Luke went over to Abigail and held her hand, while looking at Bray.

"How do I start?"

"You say whatever is on your mind. I'm going to step out and give you a minute."

Bray stepped out of the room hoping that he gave Luke a push in the right direction and that he's finally seen the light.

Luke still held Abigail's hand, now that Bray stepped out, he had no problem letting his tears fall again. Luke realized that Bray may be right and that there was only one thing to do. He looked up as he started talking to God.

"God... all of this is new to me... You're my only hope... I want to make things right... Abigail and I were together without being married... I pray that you will heal her, I want to make things right... I want to marry her..."

He paused for a moment to look at her and kissed her hand then continued.

"She means everything to me... I've either blamed myself, or blamed you for what's happened. I still don't know what you will do, but I guess I should really be thanking you... Thank you for bringing Abigail back in the first place. I've cherished every moment I've had with her. Everything is out of my hands, and in your control... please... God just heal her, give me a sign that she can make it through this. I need you... you're the only one that can help her. I want to believe in you... show me what you can do... Amen."

Luke had a hard time getting through the prayer because it was something he had never done before. He wiped away the last of his tears. The pain was still there, but he felt a slow healing process inside. Bray was outside with Tyler, he wasn't sure if Tyler should go in to see Abigail, but he thought... Tyler witnessed his mother killed right in front of him, it couldn't get much worse than that.

"What happened to her?"

"She was in an accident... she's not doing very well."

"I still want to see her... please?"

"Well... I think she will appreciate that you want to see her. We can go in for a little while. If you get too uncomfortable, let me know and we'll go."

Bray peaked in and made sure that Luke was finished praying. He saw Luke holding Abigail's hand and decided that it was ok for him and Tyler to come in. Tyler was the first one in the room.

"Hey... how is she?"

"Not good... I don't know if she's going to make it."

Tyler was quiet for a moment and looked at her.

"I hope she does... She's very nice."

Tyler hadn't really talked to her much, but from what he could tell, she was very nice. He was afraid when he first came to The Wyatt house. Abigail had been very welcoming and made him feel comfortable.

"What happened?"

"We were in a car accident. It hit on her side... it should have been me... She was going to have our baby... The baby didn't make it... We would have had a little girl."

Tyler was confused. He has always been an only child and didn't know what he meant.

"How would you have a baby? Did the baby die?"

"You're a bit young to know this yet... but yes, the baby died."

This made Tyler wonder if Abigail was still alive.

"Is she still alive?"

Luke wasn't sure because she was hooked up to a machine that was helping her breathe. It could have been the only thing keeping her alive. Would she survive if the doctors took her off the machine? Luke finally thought of an answer.

"I think so... for now. The doctors are doing their best to help her, but I'm not sure if there is anything anyone can do. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. She needs as much rest as she can get."

Tyler thought that he was being too loud and turned his attention to Bray.

"I guess I'm being too loud. We should get going so she can sleep. Will you tell her that I was here and that I hope she feels better?"

Luke smiled at Tyler.

"I will... Thank you for stopping by Tyler. I think she'll appreciate you stopping by. She'll be glad to know that you were thinking about her."

Bray walked over to Abigail and took her other hand.

"Rest well Abby. I do hope you make a full recovery. I'll be praying for you as I'm sure Luke already has. The doctors have done what they can... its out of our hands Luke, the Lord is in control."

Bray and Tyler leave the room and Luke is left alone with her again. He had shed all the tears he could. He had finally accepted God and prayed for Abigail. Luke kissed her hand and closed his eyes as he sat down beside her. He knew that if she did make it, there would be a long healing process both physically and mentally. She would find out that the baby didn't make it. She will probably be devastated because she seemed so excited about being a mom. Luke had been worried about whether or not he would be a good dad. Now, with the condition Abigail was in, he would be lucky if he got to be a dad at all. He loved Abigail, he knew that if he got another chance with her that he would have to make things right and marry her. It seemed like he had just gotten Abigail back, and if he lost her again, it would probably affect him more than it did before. They had finally shared their feelings for each other and were going to have a child together. He knew things were out of his control and that things were in God's hands. He was going to cherish every moment he had with her. He softly kissed her forehead before sitting down beside her and taking her hand in his. One thing was certain, he was going to remain by her side.

It was early in the morning now. He cried for most of the night, he was physically and emotionally tired and finally exhaustion overcame him. He passed out right beside her in a chair, but never let go of her hand. As he was finally sleeping, he finally got a sign that he had been hoping for. Abigail opened her eyes. She wasn't sure where she was or what was going on, but she felt her whole body in pain. She felt something else, it was Luke holding her hand. He was asleep, but she tried to call out to him anyway. She was so weak that no sound came out. She tried to remember what happened, but her head was hurting too much. She was only awake for a moment before falling into a deep sleep again. A few hours had passed and Luke woke up, he was unaware that Abigail had woke up even for a moment and thought that things were the same as the night before. He hadn't slept very well, how could he with the condition Abigail was in? A doctor came in to check on her, she had shown signs of improvement. Bray had also come back with Tyler, he noticed how tired Luke looked. He spoke up getting his attention.

"Luke... I know you're tired, you've stayed with her all night. Why don't you go home? Get some rest, We'll stay with her for a while, won't we Tyler?"

Tyler nodded his head, but Luke wouldn't move.

"I can't... I can't leave her. I won't leave her... I'm going to stay here no matter what."

Tyler looked over at her.

"Is she doing any better?"

Tyler was kind of loud and Bray had to keep him quiet.

"Shh... don't you remember, she needs all the sleep she can get."

Luke held her hand and felt slight movement. He was trying to be quiet too, but spoke to Bray.

"Did you see that? Her hand moved slightly."

"She seems to be in a deep sleep."

Abigail moved her head and her hand again like she was fighting this. They heard a small whimper of pain from her, and she slowly opened her eyes. She squinted at the light in the room, but she saw everyone in front of her. Luke had tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe it, she was alive, and now she was awake. Luke was sad that they had lost their baby, how would he tell her? That would come later, right now, he was just happy that she was alive. He still had never let go of her hand, he wiped some of the tears from his eyes and gently kissed her hand. She struggled to find her voice, but finally got his name out.

"Luke..."

(To be continued.)


	28. Chapter 28

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Twenty Eight

Abigail was in pain everywhere, she had opened her eyes and even that hurt. She saw Luke, Bray, and Tyler in the room with her. She realized that she was in a hospital bed, but couldn't remember why she was there. She was hurting everywhere and couldn't move, she struggled, but called out to Luke. She was awake now, he knew she was going to make it now. He was so thankful to God that he still had her, he wiped his tears away and held her hand. Luke had his time to grieve the loss of his daughter, now he needed to be strong for Abigail.

"I'm here... I'm so sorry Abigail."

Abigail seemed confused. She didn't remember what happened, all she knew was that she was in a lot of pain. Her voice was weak but she tried to speak anyway.

"Why?"

Luke looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

"It's my fault that you're here."

Bray was still there and interrupted him.

"What did I tell you about blaming yourself? No one knew this was going to happen."

Tyler then smiled and gently hugged her. Abigail winced in pain, but welcomed the hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"Tyler, be easy, she's in a lot of pain."

Tyler smiled and backed off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just glad you're ok."

Abigail smiled at this, but was still confused. She didn't know why she was in the hospital or why she was in so much pain. She remembered everything else, but she didn't remember the accident. It all happened so fast that it wasn't something she could remember right away.

"What's going on?... why am I here?"

Her head was wrapped up, she didn't realize it, but while they were flipping in the car in the accident, she had hit her head. She had all of her other memories, just couldn't remember the accident. Luke look at her concerned.

"You don't remember what happened? You know who we are... what is the last thing you remember?"

Abigail thought about this.

"Leaving Raw... I think... I fell asleep."

Luke put his head down.

"So you don't remember what happened after that?"

"No... I'm in... a lot of pain."

"I know... and I'm so sorry."

Bray grabbed Tyler's hand and they quietly left the room. They needed time alone. Abigail was growing more concerned now as she noticed the serious look on his face. He had been crying. She still wanted to know what happened.

"Why?... What happened?"

"We were in a car accident... the car hit on your side. It was a drunk driver... Our car flipped several times. When they finally got you out... I took one look at you... I thought you were dead... a drunk driver hit us, but I blamed myself and I blamed God for what happened. Bray talked to me... he lead me in the right direction... I believe God has kept you here."

Abigail was surprised, Luke had never been a religious man. Bray must have really opened his eyes. Luke was a changed man. He still seemed to believe that the accident was his fault, he felt guilty and believed that he should be the one in the hospital bed. He had tried to be strong, but he remembered that they had lost their unborn daughter in the accident. Abigail didn't even remember the accident, but she had been so excited about being a mother. She deserved to know the truth, Luke couldn't help but tear up again as he grabbed her hand. Abigail hates seeing him like this.

"Luke... don't do this... it's not your fault."

Luke wiped his face and looked at her.

"You don't get it... I'm in love with you Abigail... you are the most precious part of my life. Without you, I have no life, I already lost you once... fifteen years ago. I can't lose you again... not after everything we've been through."

Luke already knew that he wanted to marry her, but he knew that they would both need time to heal from this. She looked at him as he continued.

"There is something that you need to know... you don't remember the accident, but you deserve to know the truth..."

Abigail looked at him concerned.

"When I first came in here... the doctor told me that you only had a 50/50 percent chance of pulling through this... but... he told me... the baby didn't make it Abigail."

Abigail was shocked, but soon sadness overcame her and she burst into tears. Abigail was in a lot of pain physically, but this would probably be something that she would never heal from. She was in pain with every movement she tried to make, but she pulled Luke into a hug as she cried with him. Luke had wanted to be strong, but these were wounds that were too soon to heal from, plus seeing Abigail cry upset him too. It took every ounce of strength that Abigail had just to hold onto him.

"The doctor said... the baby would have been a girl."

Abigail could hardly breathe from crying so hard, she had been hoping for a girl, and now her whole world came crashing down. Luke believed that he wasn't ready to be a father, but never thought something like this would have happened. Abigail cried and held onto Luke like her life depended on him. She cried until her eyes were burning and couldn't cry anymore. Luke still wondered something.

"Do you think... this was a way of God punishing us for not being married?"

Abigail thought for a moment.

"I don't know..."

"Bray said... the Lord gives and takes away... he's already taken so much... I lost you... for fifteen years, now he goes and takes our baby and I could have lost you again."

Abigail still held onto him.

"We can't change what happened...don't blame yourself... and don't go blaming God."

Luke was quiet for a moment and thought things through.

"It was a drunk driver..."

Abigail could tell that he was feeling something other than grief.

"Calm down Luke... even though we're hurting... we still have to forgive him."

"Forgive?... this man chose to drink and drive. It not only cost him his life, but our daughter's life, and could have cost you your life too. This man... could have taken everything from me."

Abigail made Luke look at her in the eyes. It wasn't really rage he was feeling, but pain. She kissed him in hopes of calming him down. She then cried as she looked at him.

"Luke... I know you're hurting... I'm hurting too, but we'll get through this together... with the help of God. I love you Luke... please... you have to calm down."

Abigail leaned back against the bed, the pain she was feeling was too much. Luke looked at her movements and saw the physical and emotional pain in her eyes. It would take a while to grieve, but Luke knew he had to be the stronger one out of them. He did seem to calm down once she kissed him. She always seemed to know how to calm him down.

"You're hurting Abigail... you shouldn't be moving around too much."

It was mainly her stomach area and her back that was hurting. She closed her eyes and cried from both physical and emotional pain.

"It hurts... it's physically draining me trying to move."

Luke grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Then don't move... you need your rest."

"How can I sleep now?"

Bray and Tyler came back into the room.

"You have family here that loves you... we're not going anywhere. We'all be right here when you wake up."

It was the emotional pain that would keep her awake. She closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. After what felt like an eternity, she finally fell asleep. Luke knew that he was given another chance with her, when the time was right, he would ask her to marry him. Right now, they both needed time to heal from their grief. Luke looked to Bray and wondered if he had anything to say. He stayed quiet as he talked to Bray.

"How do you deal with grief? I wanted to be strong for her, but as soon as I saw her cry, I lost it."

"It's a difficult thing to heal from... sometimes you don't... you carried around grief when we lost her the first time... you carried that grief around for fifteen years. You may feel like you need to be strong for her, but you need your time to grieve too. There is nothing wrong with showing your emotions... it is not a sign of weakness. Grieving can take many days, weeks, months, or even years. Take all the time you need, understand that it may take her longer. If you are wishing to marry her some day, you must be caring and supportive. You may feel like you've let her down, or that she may have let you down by this loss. Some women, are not able to have kids, what you need to do, is show her that you will love her even if she can't bring new life into this world."

"I do love Abigail... that's something that will never change... it doesn't matter if she can have kids or not, I'm going to remain by her side until my last day on this earth."

Luke knew that it would take time to heal from something like this, but Bray's words did seem to help. He had learned many things from Bray, which is one of the reasons why he became part of The Wyatt Family. When Abigail died the first time, the only other person he would talk to was Bray since Abigail was his sister and he imagined that at the time Bray was grieving too. He has never talked to Bray as much as Abigail, but Bray was still someone that he had come to trust. Bray had saved him in a way. Right after Abigail passed, Luke's emotions were so high he thought about taking his life, but Bray was there to talk him out of it. Erick and Braun had their own reasons for following Bray. Bray was Erick's first real friend. As Luke sat thinking, he realized that just because they had lost one baby, doesn't mean that they couldn't try again... if Abigail could move on from this. It seemed to bother her worse than it did him, she may not want to try for another baby because it would only remind her of what could have been. Luke knew that before he even thought about this, Abigail would need to heal both physically and emotionally, and he would have to make things right by marrying her before they tried for another baby. Luke smiled at the idea of actually being married to her and having either boy or a girl. He gently kissed her hand as he thought about this.

"We'll get through this together."

Luke was now stronger than he was before and knew he would be there for Abigail. She would have to heal physically and emotionally, he wondered what would come first. She would spend at least two weeks in the hospital bed as she would heal physically. She wasn't always like this, but now it seemed like she was the one that was holding in all of her emotions. She wouldn't let it show that her heart was broken on the inside. She would fake a smile and pretend that everything was alright for months. She had become more quiet, Luke wondered about it, but she would pass it off that she was just tired. They started riding with Bray again, Luke had not sat behind the wheel since the accident. Bray also wondered about Abigail, she was never really this quiet. Luke thought about it, maybe Abigail was wondering if he would ever marry her. One day Bray pulled Abigail aside and talked to her.

"You haven't really been talking to Luke, me, or anyone. I know it's not just because you're tired... you're hiding something inside."

Abigail sighed as she held back the tears.

(To be continued.)


	29. Chapter 29

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Twenty Nine

A few months had passed since the accident, Abigail had healed physically, but still not mentally or emotionally. She didn't want anyone to know that she was still hurting inside. When Luke would ask her if anything was bothering her, she would fake a smile and tell him that she was just tired. Luke and Abigail started traveling with Bray again, Luke had not sat behind the wheel since the accident. Whether it was his fault or not, Luke still didn't want to risk putting Abigail's life at risk, he didn't want to blame himself if anything else happened to her. Bray understood and had no problem driving them. Tyler had come to love WWE, and learned from his past mistake not to get involved in Bray's match, not because he could cause Bray to lose, but because Bray was concerned for Tyler's safety. At times Bray would get nervous when people would talk about Dean Ambrose. Everyone thought he just disappeared off the face of the earth. They didn't know that Dean Ambrose had a more dangerous side to him outside of the ring. He could never tell anyone how he had ended Dean's life. What other choice did he have? Dean attacked them and almost killed Luke. Sometimes you have to protect your family no matter what the cost. Luke had thoughts of marrying Abigail soon, but would Abigail ever get over the pain she was feeling? Bray had Tyler wait with Luke as he took her aside. Maybe Luke couldn't see what was going on, but Bray knew these things. He was really good at figuring out when someone was hiding something.

"You haven't really been talking to Luke, me or anyone. You've grown more quiet. I know it's not just because you're tired... you're hiding something inside."

Abigail sighed as she held back the tears. She would still sometimes cry over losing the baby when no one was around.

"It's just... been so hard Bray... I look at Luke, I love him, and I see the way he looks at me. He loves me, but if he's planning on marrying me, I just don't know if I can handle it... He wants a family from me. What if I can't give him that? I... don't know if I will ever be able to move on from this... We would have had a little girl... I would have been eight months pregnant this month... I don't know how Luke felt about it, he seemed so unsure, but... I really wanted to be a mother."

Abigail finally cried now as Bray hugged her.

"You still can be one day, but right now, I would focus more on healing. You know... it took Luke fifteen years to heal from grieving you. He still wasn't sure if you were really you when you came back. He blamed himself all those years ago over your death. I missed you too... you are my sister, but honestly, after mom died, you took care of me growing up the way a mother would care for her child. Luke seemed to take it harder than I did... I believe he loved you even back then... he had tried committing suicide a few times."

Abigail was shocked at this.

"I never knew that... he's never told me."

"I've been there to help him as much as I could, I would sometimes wonder where he would take off to, but he always took my lantern with him and promised that he would return."

"He would always take a walk. I followed him... it was his place to think, but now... it's become our spot."

"Just imagine... how much harder it would have been on him if he would lost the baby, and lost you again. He probably doesn't show it because he wants to be strong for both of you, but losing the baby has surely taken its toll on him too."

She became quiet again as she thought for a moment. She still couldn't believe Luke had tried committing suicide.

"I know I'm still hurting right now, but maybe one day Luke and I could try again. I really need to talk to him... I hate pretending that everything is ok when it's not."

She was quiet again as she noticed that Bray was quiet now.

"How about you Bray? I noticed you seemed really freaked out... people are still wondering about Dean Ambrose."

"No one can ever find out what happened. No one will believe me... he was a werewolf, he was dangerous and didn't care about anyone or anything... I figured it out... he was jealous that you're with Luke and he took off in his werewolf form and in a blind jealous rage killed Tyler's mother. Tyler found out too... I'' not just taking care of Tyler because I feel sorry for him, but because I really care for him. He gives my life meaning and purpose... I have something worth fighting for. I just couldn't believer that he would walk out and go with Dean Ambrose... the same guy that killed his mother. I don't know if Dean told him or if Tyler found out on his own, but at some point he found out that Dean killed his mother and realized that he was in danger. If we hadn't of found him when we did, he could of ended up the same as his mother. He's already seen so many horrible things in this world. He doesn't even know his own father... he needs me, and I need him. He is part of this family, it will take some getting used to... I don't know if he likes traveling on the road with WWE, but with all the things he's been through... he needs something to take his mind off of everything that's happened in the last few months. He deserves happiness in his childhood... I just don't know if I can give it to him, but I'm going to do everything that I can to protect him. I don't really consider myself the boy's father, he has a father... I don't think he will ever consider me to be his father, but I always promised myself that I would be a better father than mine ever was... I would never put my hands on Tyler to harm him... I'm not his father, but I can be a father figure and protect him and show him that I care for him."

While Abigail was talking to Bray, Tyler started talking to Luke.

"So Luke... are you and Abigail married?"

"No... not yet... How have things been going with you and Bray?"

"It's really cool... I really like him... I still miss my mom sometimes, and I wonder about my dad, but I like being here... going out there and seeing all the lights, and all the people. It's really cool when he goes out there with the... light thing..."

"The lantern?"

"Yeah... it gets dark, he has the lantern and everyone has their phone lights in the air waving it to the music when we come out."

"Yeah it's cool I guess, but doesn't it get boring after a while?"

"Not for me. It's so cool. I think there are more lights each time. I want to be just like him. He told me that if I was careful, he would let me carry it out next time."

"You must really mean something to him... he's never let anyone carry it out."

Tyler smiled at this. As Bray and Abigail were coming back, she noticed Luke talking to Tyler and smiled. She wasn't sure before if Luke wanted to be a father, but seeing him talk to Tyler gave her hope. Once Luke and Abigail got to their hotel room, they finally had a chance to talk alone. Luke was first to break the silence.

"So... you talked to Bray?"

"I did. He's my brother... he can see when something is bothering me... I haven't really been talking a lot lately. I've had a lot on my mind."

"I know you're hurting, I've been trying to give you the time and space you need."

"Bray told me... when you were grieving over me, you had tried committing suicide... I never knew that."

"Losing you... was really hard for me... Bray helped me. At times I needed to walk away and think. I asked him if I could take his lantern with me. He didn't have a problem with it. I would always take a walk and in case I thought of taking my life, I would look to the light, I would carry the lantern because I knew I would have to return it to him. My spot became our spot, but no matter what... the spot by the river is where I would always think about you."

"Luke... you don't have to be strong for me. I know losing the baby affected you too."

"I just wasn't sure if you really wanted the baby."

"Of course I did. I was just in shock. I just couldn't believe that we would be bringing life into the world."

Luke stopped once he saw he le facial expression change.

"I'm sorry... I really am."

"I'll be ok... You were really emotional after the accident."

"Because we lost the baby, and I thought I lost you again. I just don't know if I could handle losing you again."

Abigail was quiet for a moment.

"Everyone dies at some point. I want you to promise me something."

"Ok."

"Promise me Luke... no matter what happens... you'll never try to take your life again."

Luke was quiet for a moment as he had to think this through. He didn't even want to think about losing Abigail. Abigail gently put her hand on his face getting his attention as she looked into his eyes.

"Promise me..."

Abigail gave him a quick kiss. Luke finally seemed to respond.

"I promise."

They kissed again until Abigail broke the kiss. She still had something that she wanted to tell him.

"Luke... I know you were excited about having a baby... when I found out that we lost the baby, I felt like I let you down. What if... what if we weren't meant to have a baby? What if I physically can't have a baby now? I think... every man dreams about having a family of his own, what if I can't give you that?"

"I'm not really concerned about that right now. I'm concerned about you and your happiness. Plenty of people can't have kids. It doesn't matter to me if we can have kids or not, I'm going to love you regardless."

They kissed each other and seemed to get lost in the kiss. They needed this, they needed each other. As they kissed, it was like the emotional pain they were feeling started to fade away. Just like before, they lost themselves and made love to each other. A few days later Abigail went to see a doctor because she was curious as to if she was pregnant. The test came back negative and Abigail almost lost it. She knew that it didn't matter to Luke if they had kids, but Abigail had bonded with their baby before they lost it. She wanted to be a mother more than anything. She was really worried about whether or not she would be able to have kids. She started talking to the doctor.

"So... the pregnancy test came back negative?"

"It did."

"This concerns me a little... I was pregnant once before, but I was in a car accident and lost the baby."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear about that."

"I'm just concerned that because of the accident, I may not be able to have kids."

"If you don't mind me asking... how often have you tried?"

"Since the accident... just once."

"Well... I wouldn't worry about it too much. Not everyone conceived on their first try... sometimes, it takes a few tries. Don't be discouraged, and don't stress about it too much. These things need to happen naturally, you shouldn't try to force it."

"Thank you."

Abigail left the doctor's office feeling a little better, like she understood. It did seem like she tried to force it to happen. If she didn't worry about it, maybe it would just happen naturally. She sat backstage at Raw waiting for Luke to finish with his match, he had started having more singles matches. She still tried to think positive, she smiled as she imagined holding a baby in her arms, and having Luke kiss her. Once Luke was finished with his match, he noticed that she seemed to be in her own little world. He had called out to her once and she didn't seem to notice, so he called out to her again.

"Abigail?..."

"Huh?"

"Are you ok? I called out to you once and you didn't respond."

She only smiled at him.

"I'm ok... I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Abigail stood up from where she was sitting and kissed him before answering him.

"Having a baby."

Luke smiled at her and kissed her back and thought about making her dream a reality. He still needed to make things right first, there was still something he needed to do.

(To be continued.)


	30. Chapter 30

Lost Soul, Now Found

Chapter Thirty

To Luke, it seemed like Abigail was finally getting over the heartache of losing their little girl before she was born. He was sure that the pain would never go away, but he was going to be there for her to get her through those rough days. Luke in a way could understand her pain, he wasn't the one carrying a baby, but he had dealt with his own grief. If he would have lost Abigail again, it would surely lead to a lifetime of depression. Finally one night after one of his matches he noticed that she was in her own little world. He called out to her and she didn't seem to notice. At least she had a smile on her face, it was the first real smile he had seen from her in a while. Once he got her attention, he asked her what she was thinking about. She smiled at him and told him that she was thinking about having a baby. Luke smiled and kissed her after this, he had wanted this too, but wanted to make sure that she was ready, and he wanted to make things right before they tried again.

The timing was perfect, but if Luke was honest with himself, he wasn't really one of those guys that were good at expressing their emotions or would throw money around. Abigail wasn't really the kind of woman that was big into jewelry, so Luke got her a simple wedding ring. He still believed that Abigail deserved the best, so when he got the ring, he made sure that it wasn't a cheap ring, but he also didn't want to overpay for one either. The store owner knew from experience how it felt getting ripped off paying a lot of money for a ring that wouldn't last. He made sure he sold Luke a quality ring at a reasonable price. Of course Luke made sure to ask Bray once more, Bray seemed ok with it, all he wanted was for Abigail to be happy, and for Luke to treat her right.

WWE was touring parts of the world, and this part of the world just so happened to already have snow on the ground, just in time for Christmas. Luke and Abigail had gone walking through the park. Abigail knew Luke didn't like the cold, so she was wondering why he would choose to walk on such a cold day. They had walked out to a bridge, they could see where the lake had frozen over and the snow all around them in the trees and on the ground. Abigail smiled as she took in the beauty around her. She closed her eyes and took in a breath of the clean, cold air. She slowly exhaled, opened her eyes, finally feeling relief, it seemed like most of the pain she was feeling was behind her and that she could finally move on. There was a feeling in the air, she was hopeful as she thought about the future. It had started to lightly snow again and suddenly Luke stopped. Abigail had turned around and noticed that Luke had stopped following her. Seeing the look on his face made her slightly concerned.

"Is everything ok Luke? Why did you stop?"

Luke knew there was a possibility that when he asked, her answer would be no, but there was also the thought in his head... he had lost her once, and even almost lost her again. He had the mindset of, you're not promised tomorrow. He knew he had to do it while he still had a chance, once he was sure of it, he knew there was no turning back. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings, but he wanted to try anyway. He smiled at her, even though he was nervous.

"Everything is fine... I just have something really important that I need to do."

"Is it anything I can help with?"

"Well... yes, but all you really need to do is stand there."

Abigail raised a brow at him confused. Luke was nervous and scratching the back of his neck, and searching his pockets. He finally took one of her hands in his.

"Thanks for being so patient with me... to be honest... I had been going through my head all week about what I wanted to say to you, but my mind just went blank when I looked at you."

Abigail wasn't sure whether or not to feel nervous about this or flattered. She just stayed quiet and looked at him with curiosity.

"I guess... I'll just say what I feel... you'll have to bare with me... I'm not really good at things like this..."

Silence filled the air for a minute. Instead of thinking about what to say, he felt like he knew what he had to say.

"I know that... these last few months have been hard for you, they've been hard on me too. A lot of times... I would think about you, and the good times we had together, that's what got me through all of those years without you. Then... somehow earlier this year, you made your way back into my life... and I fell for you all over again, only I fell harder this time. Those few months ago... I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again... to lose you, and the baby would have been too much for me. Now I know... time is precious... there isn't enough time in the world to make up for the time we lost. You've said that you were thinking about having a baby... I just want to make things right. One thing I've learned is we're not promised tomorrow... I wanted to do this while I still have the chance... Life isn't a fairly tale... things are not always fine and dandy... as we both know, but we can get through anything together. I want to be by your side for everything..."

Luke finally got down on one knee in front of her and grabbed her hand. Abigail was surprised and even shed a few tears.

"I love you Abigail... more than anything. You are my whole world. I wanted to do this now... because I can't stand the thought of losing you again... I wanted to take this opportunity... to ask you to be mine, forever... Will you marry me?"

Abigail was speechless at first, she had tears in her eyes, her other hand over her mouth and she nodded her head and finally gave him an answer.

"Yes!... Yes Luke I will!"

Luke stood up, but before he could say or do anything else, Abigail kissed him, and held onto him as a few tears still fell down her face. This is what Abigail needed, to know that that Luke would stick with her no matter what. Luke kissed her back and wiped her tears away. It was a moment that neither of them would forget, throughout their lives, they both went through a lot to finally be together. They were sure they would face more problems, but they were going to face them together. Right now, they were both focused on turning their lives around. They had their wedding planned for the middle of April, spring fever was in the air, they made love to each other on their wedding night, and within two weeks, they found out that Abigail was pregnant again. Luke was busy with a match, but he knew Abigail had not been feeling well. She was sent to one of the WWE's doctors, their advice to her was to take a pregnancy test. She remembered the feeling too well. She found a bathroom and waited a few minutes, sure enough, the test result came back positive. She was so excited, she couldn't wait to tell Luke. Once Luke and Bray had finished their match, Abigail saw Luke backstage, ran to him, jumped into his arms and kissed him. Luke laughed a bit at this.

"Did you miss me that much? I was only gone for a few minutes."

She was so happy and excited that she had a few tears in her eyes.

"Luke... I just couldn't wait to tell you... the test result came back positive... we're having a baby!"

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yes!"

Luke then kissed her until they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked and saw Bray. He then smiled at them.

"Did I hear correctly? Are we expecting a new edition to the family?"

Abigail smiled and hugged Bray. Tyler was also there and he hugged her too.

"We are, and I'm so excited about it."

Luke knew how much this meant to Abigail. They may have lost one child, but that didn't mean they couldn't try again. He was a husband, and now he was getting a second chance to be a father. Luke and Abigail would be expecting soon, Bray knew he couldn't take care of Tyler and be on the road with WWE. He knew Tyler would be starting school soon, but Luke and Abigail agreed to watch over him while Bray provided for the family. A few months later, Tyler was starting school, and one day they were having career day where parents would come in and talk about their job. Of course Bray was going to be there for Tyler. Bray understood what it was like to love and protect a child. Tyler would still miss his mom from time to time, and wonder about his real dad, but he was happy with Bray, and the rest of the family. When Bray came into the classroom he shook hands with the teacher.

"Good morning... I'm Tyler's fa..."

Bray stopped himself before he said he was Tyler's father. He wouldn't want Tyler to reject him in front of everyone.

"I'm Tyler's caregiver... he's had some personal family issues, I've been the one taking care of him."

The teacher smiled and understood.

"That's perfectly fine."

Bray was really surprised that no one recognized him from tv. Luke and Abigail made sure Tyler gets on the bus, they didn't want to spoil the surprise by telling him Bray was coming. Tyler knew what day it was. It was career day when everyone's parents would come in and talk about their job. Tyler felt sad and left out, would he be embarrassed when the teacher called on him? Would he have to tell everyone that he doesn't have parents? Tyler was sad until he spotted Bray. He didn't even care when the teacher told him to sit down, he got up and ran to Bray giving him a hug. He even cried a little.

"You're here!"

This warmed Bray's heart knowing that Tyler had missed him, he had missed Tyler too, he chuckled a little and hugged him.

"Of course I'm here. Today is career day, I had to be here for you."

There was a reaction like this two or three more times. Several kids had military parents they had not seen in a while and missed.

Tyler got really excited when it came to be his turn. Everyone in the classroom was looking at him.

"Hi... I think you all know me... and if you don't, you should. Doesn't anyone recognize me? I've been on tv as part of The Wyatt Family."

Nobody really seemed to know what he was talking about.

"This could be the best job in the world... being part of WWE."

Bray stayed quiet, he disagreed, he thought that being a military soldier was the most important job in the world. Bray respected the military soldiers, Tyler didn't understand yet the sacrifices they made. He was curious as to what Tyler had to say. Bray stood up and joined Tyler like other parents had joined their kids.

"I think he has the coolest job in the world, he's a wrestler, and he's my dad... Bray Wyatt."

Tyler ran up to hug him. Tyler realized what he said, but he didn't care. Bray only seemed happy about this. He had the biggest smile on his face, as he tried his best not to shed tears in front of everyone. This is the first time Tyler had referred to him as his dad.

"I love you dad."

Bray held Tyler in his arms... it was something Bray had never experienced... the love of a child. He ran his hand through Tyler's hair and then kissed his head.

"I love you too son."

It was that day that Tyler realized that he had a father, Bray had been taking care of him and he loved Tyler. He may not have been Tyler's birth father, but Tyler didn't care, he wanted to call Bray his dad. Bray was happy that Tyler did this on his own, it wasn't something forced. He made it clear to Tyler that even though he didn't always get to see him doesn't mean that he didn't care about him. Bray promised Tyler that every summer once school was out, he could travel with him as much as he wanted. Around the end of the year, Abigail gave birth to their first child, a healthy baby boy they named Eli. Of course Luke and Abigail would still think of what it would have been like having a baby girl, but they were still overjoyed to have a boy. One day Bray gathered everyone together, he looked over to Braun and Erick, his friends, even though they were more like brothers, to Tyler, a boy he had adopted as his son, then to his sister Abigail, his friend, turned brother in law Luke, and his new nephew Eli. They had all gone through months, even years of pain and loss, some souls have been lost and wandering for a while, now they were found here together in a happier, still growing family.

The End.


End file.
